


Something In the Way She Moves

by Snapes_Godess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 63,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapes_Godess/pseuds/Snapes_Godess
Summary: Originally posted on AFF back in 2008: Can a one night stand lead to a happy ever after?





	1. Just In for a Drink

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-post of an old story from AFF and part of my massive catalog move from that site. It is unedited and I apologize now for any errors, typos etc.

_A/N: Hello again! So, sit back and relax, I have a tale to tell…this is in answer to a request from a reader who asked me to write a Dramione using the personality Draco possessed in Mastering Temptation. He is clever, witty and a bit sadistic, but lovable. I believe him to be redeemable and that is always what I strive for when I write Draco…_

_As always Canon is out the window in this fic. You will find moments where they are OOC in some ways but I make no apologies. =) I write the story as I see it unfolding. If you are a canon lover, read no further, my stories are not for you._

_This is dedicated to MY Jenny…a girl couldn’t ask for a better friend._

**Chapter 1: Just In For A Drink**

Hermione sat in the back of the smoke filled bar, hidden within the shadows in the corner. She was still nursing the same pint of dark ale she had ordered when she walked in and her eyes had not left the stage for a single moment in the last hour. She was mesmerized and astonished as she watched the fluid movements of the man seated on a low stood behind a large set of drums. 

The intense look of concentration on his face was incredible to behold as his hands beat out a rhythm. He held the sticks loosely in his hands, much like he would hold his wand. Pale skin glowed in the lights aimed at the stage, his white blonde hair catching the colored strobes and reflecting it back. 

She never would have dreamed he would be content to simply be in the background, to be anything other than center stage. But she could see clearly that he was happy, enjoying himself as he played, lost in the rhythm.

She didn’t move as the band finished their set and made their way through the crowd. Women flocked to him and while he was polite, he kept moving towards the bar. The bartender passed him a bottle of water as he climbed onto a stool and rested his elbows on the smooth cherry surface. 

Slowly the bar began to empty as they approached the wee hours of the morning. She continued to sit there, her glass of ale warm and undrinkable as she watched him talk with the barkeep, tossing his head back and laughing at some joke that passed between them. The overhead lights came on, blinding her temporarily as she tried to adjust to the change.

“Miss…we are closed.” The barkeep said as he took her glass. “Do you need a ride home?”

“Um..n..no.” She said, shaking her head. 

“It’s alright, Ethan. She can stay, I will see her home.” A deep, familiar voice drawled from somewhere behind the barkeep.

“Sure thing, Boss.” Ethan wiped the table down quickly and headed back to the bar. Hermione looked up, her soft whiskey colored eyes meeting the sharp silver gaze of her onetime enemy.

“Of all the gin joints in the world, you had to wander into mine.” Draco Malfoy smirked as he looked down at the familiar witch. He hadn’t seen her in nearly a decade, not since they had left school. “So, Granger, what brings you into my bar?” He asked, grabbing a chair and turning it around, straddling the back and folding his arms on top of it.

“I slipped in for a drink is all, I had no idea it was your place.” She said softly, her eyes darting back and forth nervously.

“I don’t see Scarhead or Weasel, surely you aren’t here drinking alone?” He smiled rather smugly as he took in the changes the years had wrought. Her hair was impossibly long, a mess of wild curls that trailed over her shoulders and down her back to her hips. From what he could see she had a fine figure; full breasts and a narrow waist. She still wasn’t the best dresser, wearing a pair of jeans and a printed tee shirt that said _Save the broom and ride the seeker_ with a pair of white trainers. She wore no makeup, not that she needed it, the natural look worked for her. 

“I am capable of going someplace without them.” She said, shifting uncomfortably. “I didn’t expect to see you.”

“I certainly didn’t expect to see you.” He said, amused by the nervous expression on her face. “Did you enjoy the band?”

“Yes, very much. I had no idea you were musically inclined.” She said. Draco chuckled at her posh phrasing. 

“There is probably a lot you don’t know about me, Granger. We weren’t exactly close.” He smiled. “I have always been interested in music; there was just no outlet for it in school. I play several instruments.” 

“I’m impressed, do you sing?” She asked.

“In the shower.” He smirked, watching the flush creep up her neck. “Now that we have the small talk out of the way would you care to tell me why you are still sitting in my bar after closing?”

She looked guilty, as though she had been caught doing something she shouldn’t have been. She reached for her purse and withdrew some cash, tossing it to the table.

“I didn’t mean to stay so long.” She said, her cheeks rosy as she slipped her arms into her jacket. Draco watched her in amazement, the normally unshakable Hermione Granger was flustered and having difficulty donning her jacket. He grabbed her wrist as she tried to walk by him.

“You didn’t answer the question.” He said softly. “Everyone left, the music ended and the bar is closed….why are you still here?”

“I don’t know.” She answered truthfully. She had no idea what made her stay. She hadn’t come for anything more than a drink after work, to listen to some music and relax. Nothing prepared her for her body’s reaction to seeing him again. Had he always been so attractive? Had he always had such an impish light in his eyes?

Draco saw the confusion in her eyes and he could see it warring with a budding interest that fascinated him. _Was she attracted to him? Could she, finally, after all the years that had passed, return his interest?_

He had fancied her from 3rd year on, ever since she socked him in the nose. He couldn’t have let her know that then, not that she would have received it well, but now…perhaps now… Draco withdrew his wand and flicked it at the jukebox in the corner and the slow, steady sounds of _Something In The Way She Moves_ began to play.

Hermione’s heart began to pound when he slid her purse from her fingers and tossed it onto the table. He moved behind her and slid her jacket from her shoulders, laying it on top of her purse. He slowly turned her in his arms, her head tucked down, not meeting his gaze. He slid one arm around her waist and nudged her chin up with his other hand before wrapping it around her fingers as he began rocking slowly side to side.

“I like the shirt, Granger.” He said smiling. “I was a seeker you know.”

“I know.” She replied softly, her heart pounding at his nearness.

“Did you stay for me?” He asked, silver meeting amber as he magically lowered the lights. Her teeth sunk into her lower lip and she turned her face away. “Don’t look away, Hermione.” He said. “I like to think you waited for me.”

“I don’t…I…” She stammered. She didn’t know what to say, there were no words, no reasons for her actions. She didn’t understand why she stayed, why she had been unable to look away, to walk away. 

“You don’t have to explain if you don’t want to…just nod or shake your head.” He said smiling. “Did you stay for me?” He asked, watching as she nodded her head slowly. “Good.” He said softly and pulled her tight against him, pressing his face into her fragrant curls as he led their movements to music.

Hermione turned her head and rested her cheek against his shoulder. Shivers ran up and down her spine as she allowed herself to be held by him. He smelled so good, like bayberry soap and cigar smoke. She slid her hand along his shoulder and cupped the back of his neck, her fingers ruffling the silky hairs at his nape. 

“Do you want me to see you home?” He asked. She shook her head softly against his shoulder. Draco smiled, his hand sliding lower to her hip and his fingers digging into the soft flesh. He brushed his lips against her ear, blowing softly before whispering “Do you want to come home with me?” She nodded pressing her face into his chest. “Look at me.”

Hermione lifted her face reluctantly and met his gaze. Draco smoothed her hair back from her face and tucked it behind her ear. 

“Do you want to come home with me?” He asked again, needing her to look him in the eye when she answered.

“Yes.” She said softly. She thought she should probably feel some guilt, but she just couldn’t muster any. It wasn’t like she walked into a bar and picked up a stranger; they knew each other to an extent, even if it had been years since they had spoken. She hadn’t planned on a one night stand or hooking up with anyone. But now that she had seen him, touched him, smelled him…all she could think about was being taken by him. 

She was lonely, so lonely it pained her at times. Her friends were all married with families and she was alone more often than not. She was consumed by her job as a magical researcher and she rarely made time for dating or socializing. She needed this, needed him and the momentary reprieve from her loneliness, even if was only for the night. He was familiar and to an extent safe, she would seize the moment and for once in her life take something that _she_ wanted, something to satisfy _her_. For once she would be selfish, _just this once._

“Let me lock up.” He said softly as he stepped away from her and went around the bar closing up, locking the safe and shutting off the lights. He held her jacket while she slipped her arms into the sleeves. He took her elbow and led her outside. It was late spring and fairly warm out, even at four in the morning. The streets of London were fairly deserted, the lights of the city shining brightly. 

“What are we doing out here? Aren’t we going to apparate to the Manor?” She asked, somewhat confused as Draco locked the doors to his business and shoved the keys into his pocket.

“Why? Do you want to chat with my parents?” He asked with an amused smile as he pulled her around the corner. “I have a flat a few blocks from here. Did you think I would live with my parents?”

“I thought it was traditional for the Malfoys to live at the manor, it is certainly big enough.” She said.

“When I inherit, I will move back, but for now I prefer my own space without my father watching my every move. Though he still tries.” He chuckled. Hermione watched in amazement as he slid his arms into the black leather jacket he had been carrying then threw his leg over the seat of a sleek, black and chrome motorbike.

He reached into his pocket and withdrew a small object. He looked around to make certain no one was watching, and then enlarged the object into a shiny black helmet. He tapped it with his wand and duplicated it, shoving the copy at Hermione. 

“What is this?” She asked, staring at the helmet in her hands stupidly.

“A helmet, I have never had an accident but it is better safe than dead.” He said, turning the key and bringing the roaring engine of the bike to life. “Come on, I promise I wont hurt you.” He shouted over the roar of the bike. She continued to stand there staring at him as though he had lost his mind. 

Draco reached out and pulled her close. He took the time to shove her hair back before pulling the helmet down over her head and buckling the chin strap. He took her purse and shrunk it before tucking it into his pocket. 

“Get on.” He said again, wanting to laugh as she awkwardly climbed onto the seat behind him. He grasped the backs of her knees and guided her legs to the foot pegs then pulled her arms around his waist. “Hold on now.” He said, balancing the bike and raising the kickstand before easing it out onto the street. As soon as he was certain the roads were clear he opened it up and took off, racing through the streets of muggle London as though flying on a broom.

Hermione held on for dear life. Her hands fisting in the front of his jacket as she squealed and buried her face in his back. Draco laughed and sped through the deserted streets. He took the long way home, taking a scenic route along the Thames, Tower Bridge illuminated in the distance.

He finally pulled to a halt in front of a large, multistoried building. He eased the bike to the curb and lowered the kickstand before turning it off. He put his hands over hers where they were still twisted in the leather of his jacket.

“Hermione, you can let go now.” He said quietly as he loosened her fingers. He held her hand and guided her off of the bike before following her. He stood on the curb with her for a moment, just staring at her, and then he reached up, unfastened the helmet and pulled it from her head setting it alongside his on the bike seat. “Are you alright?”

“What makes you ride that thing?” She asked breathlessly. Draco smiled and laughed softly.

“Because it drives my parents crazy…and it’s almost like flying.” He said, reaching for her hand. He pulled her along behind him as he walked up the carpeted path beneath a blue awning that led to the building’s front door.

“Good morning, Mr. Malfoy.” The tall, pale bellman greeted, lifting his hat and revealing his shiny bald head.

“Good morning, Todd.” Draco said, tossing him the bike key. “Take her straight to the car park, no joyriding.”

“Yes, sir.” Todd said with a chuckle as he went outside to tend the bike. Draco led Hermione onto the lift, and then used a key to direct it to the penthouse apartment.

“It figures you wouldn’t have a normal flat.” She said, somewhat amused.

“I may have adjusted to real life, Hermione, but I am still a Malfoy.” He smirked, leaning against the wood paneled interior of the lift, his arms and ankles crossed. She pulled her lower lip between her teeth and shifted nervously, her eyes darting to the ornate needle slowly moving from number to number above the mirrored doors.

“Why are you staring at me?” She asked finally, staring at her own reflection.

“You didn’t think we would be doing this without me looking at you did you?” He asked, his pulse leaping at her sudden gasp. “I want to look at you.”

“Why?” She asked, her voice so soft he barely heard her.

“I always liked looking at you.” He told her, tilting his head to the side. “You caught me on more than one occasion staring at you in class, in the dining hall or in the corridors.”

“I always assumed you were looking for a good time to hex me.” She said.

“I never hexed you because I wanted to hurt you…I just couldn’t tell you how much I wanted you. Not then.”

“And now?” She asked, still staring into the mirrored doors. She watched the reflection as he pushed from the wall and came to stand behind her. He rested his hands on her shoulders and pressed tight against her back, his head dipping to whisper in her ear. 

“I still want you, more than ever.” He said just as the bell dinged and the lift doors opened.


	2. Another Side of You

**Chapter 2: Another Side of You **

Draco nudged her slightly and she stepped from the lift and into a small, paneled entryway. When the lift closed behind them and began to descend, Draco withdrew his wand and unlocked the wards on the penthouse door. He stepped aside as the door opened and his lips quirked into a little half smile. “Come inside and make yourself at home.” 

“Said the spider to the fly.” Hermione whispered as she crossed the threshold of his home. She was surprised by the open airy space. Tall windows made up one entire wall and she could see out over the city. It was beautifully decorated, dark rich wood and leather furniture was arranged perfectly on the thick carpets that were strewn over the hard wood floors. 

“Your home is lovely.” She said, noticing the gleaming concert grand piano in the corner, its shiny top littered with sheets of music. Drums sat close by along with an acoustic guitar, a cello and a violin. “Just how many instruments do you play?”

“I told you, I play several. The flat’s appearance is my mothers doing. I don’t give a nifler’s ass about decorating.” He said with a chuckle as he tossed his jacket into a chair and reached for hers. “Would you like a drink?” He asked, sliding her jacket from her shoulders and tossing it aside. 

“I didn’t even drink the one I ordered at the bar.” She said nervously. She felt a jolt in her stomach when his fingers brushed over her neck. 

“Somehow I don’t imagine you drink much anyhow.” From the sound of his voice she could tell he was close. She walked a few feet forward to the window and looked out over the city.

“Why did you come home with me?” He asked softly. He let her move away, sensing her nervousness. “You obviously do not make a habit of going home with men.”

“No, this would be the first time I ever considered such a thing.” She said, rubbing her bare arms trying to warm them. She glanced back over her shoulder to see him sitting on the back of a sofa watching her. “Why did you bring me home with you?”

“I want you.” He said simply, his eyes glittering in the dim light filtering through the windows.

“Why? I saw the women in the bar trying to talk to you after you played, beautiful, sophisticated women yet you didn’t look interested…why me?” She asked, confused and a little afraid.

“I didn’t bring you home just for a shag, Hermione. Sex is easy enough to come by. I learned a lot about myself over the years, and one thing that became clear early in my adulthood was that shallow women do very little for me.” He said his brow lifting at her incredulous expression. “I want the challenge of a woman with a mind of her own, one who can not be bought. A woman whose pulse races at the thought of _me_ not the number of galleons in my pocket.”

“I didn’t exactly offer you much of a challenge to get me here tonight.” She said. 

“You have been challenging me for nearly fourteen years.” He smiled. “In this instance I am quite pleased not to have to work so hard.”

“You say you wanted me in school…but for the life of me, Draco, I can not recall a single moment that would have made me think that.” She said. 

“It happened after you nearly broke my nose.” He said, an amused twist to his lips. “After I nursed my wounded pride I kept replaying your face. The spark, the fire in your eyes when you had your wand pressed into my flesh. Damn, you have no idea how many nights I laid in my bed and got myself off thinking about it.” He saw her face color and chuckled. “I would sit in transfiguration and watch you take all of that impossible hair and twist it, then shove a quill through it so it was pinned to the back of your head. I would get so frustrated because it made me hard every single time and I wanted to lean forward over my desk and lick the back of your neck.”

She was leaning against the wall now, her chest rising and falling rapidly as her pulse raced at his confession. She was afraid to believe him, afraid it was a trick. She did not trust him yet she had been unable to stop herself from going home with him. 

This man was so different from the spoiled boy she remembered. Gone was the petulant and arrogant prat who had cursed her teeth and hurled insults at her for seven long years. In his place was a calm, collected man who had slipped from beneath his parents watch and made a separate life for himself. A life that by all appearances was happy and successful.

“Are you playing me?” She asked softly. “Am I here so you can get revenge…so you can annoy your parents?”

Draco began walking towards her, his fingertips running over the cool glass of the windows as he approached. He stopped, the tips of his black leather boots touching the toes of her trainers. Her breathing hitched audibly when he brought his hand up to brush the backs of his fingers down her cheek.

“I would be an idiot to bring you into my home with the intentions of playing you, and I have no need for revenge.” He lowered his head and brushed her nose with his. “As for annoying my parents…while it is a pastime I find highly amusing, I don’t go about regaling them with tales of my sex life.”

“So we are going to…you know…have sex?” She asked nervously. Draco chuckled and pushed her hair back off of her shoulder before laying his hand along the side of her neck, his thumb under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

“If that is what you want.” He said softly, his other hand settling into the curve of her waist. “Is that what you want, Hermione?”

“Yes.” She sighed before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment. “I’m just nervous…it has been…well it has been a long time since…” She flushed and tried to tuck her chin, to lower her gaze but Draco wouldn’t allow it, he tightened his hold on her neck and kept her face turned up, her amber eyes locked with his.

“How long?” He asked.

“Eight years.” The words tumbled from her lips without consideration. 

“That is a very long time, Hermione. Why so long?” Draco moved closer, placing one foot between both of hers and leaning into her. He lowered his head and nuzzled the side of her throat, smelling her skin and absorbing the sweet scent of her hair.

“There has been no one since Ron and I broke up, I have been married to my job, too busy to get involved.” Her hands came between them, resting on his chest. She could feel his heart pounding beneath her hand and his hot breath ruffling the curls near her ear. 

“He is the only lover you have had?” Draco asked, his stomach clenching at the thought of her inexperience. She had been with Weasley right after school and Draco was certain that while she probably knew the mechanics of it inside and out, she had very little experience with letting go, riding the wave of passion and letting it completely overtake her. Knowing he could be the one to show her had his body humming.

“Yes.” Her fingers curled into chest when he bit lightly into her earlobe.

“By morning you will believe that there was never anyone before me.” He breathed hotly into her ear. “You will realize that no one else has touched you, kissed you, or made love to you the way you deserve. By morning no one will exist for you but me.”

“Draco.” She whimpered his name just before his lips claimed hers. His tongue feathered over her lips for a moment before tapping lightly at the seam and dipping inside as soon as she parted them. She tasted just as sweet as he had always imagined. He growled low in his throat as he deepened the kiss, his lips opening wide over hers, licking and sucking at her mouth voraciously. 

Hermione was lost, overwhelmed and undone all with a simple kiss. Her legs shook as she clung to his shoulders, helpless to do anything but try and return his kiss. Finally her limbs failed her and her knees buckled, sending her slumping against him, her arms clasping around his neck to keep from hitting the floor. 

Draco pulled his lips from hers reluctantly, bending down to lift her into his arms, bringing her legs around his waist as his hands settled just under her round backside. Passion darkened amber was reflected in pools of silver as he carried her across the room, down a hall and into a darkened bedroom. He whispered an illumination spell and a few, flickering candles sprung to life, casting the room in a soft glow. He set her on the edge of a rather large, high bed and pulled away from her for a moment.

“Get off the bed!” He barked hoarsely. Hermione’s eyes widened and she started to get up. “Not you, love, him.” Draco said. 

Hermione turned to meet the gaze of a rather put out looking black Newfoundland. She cocked her head to the side and stared at the odd animal. He was missing half of one ear; one eye drooped lower than the other and a gleaming white fang hung over his bottom lip. The dog made some sort of snorting noise and slid from the bed, looking back at them over his shoulder as if he were disgusted before he made his way towards the door with an odd, limping gate.

“Draco, what is that?” She asked, watching the animal as it stopped in front of Draco, its tongue lolling from the side of its mouth.

“My dog. His name is Studly.” Draco said, kneeling down to scratch the dog’s head.

“What’s wrong with him?” She asked as the dog rolled onto his back and made the most horrifying noises she had ever heard while Draco scratched his belly.

“He’s a rescue animal, his previous owners abused him.” Draco said softly.

“Why did you name him Studly?”

“He has low self esteem; I wanted to make him feel better.” He said with a smirk as he got to his feet. “Out, Studly! I have company and three’s a crowd.” The dog rolled onto his feet and with a whimper walked out the door and into the hall. 

Draco shoved the door closed behind his pet and turned back to face Hermione. He withdrew his wand and cleansed his hands, tossing his wand onto the dresser beside the door. He reached behind his head and grabbed a handful of his tee shirt and pulled it forward over his head, then tossed it onto the floor. 

Hermione inhaled sharply, amazed at the lean, ripped torso he revealed. His arms were long and sinewy, his chest smooth yet well sculpted. His stomach however was a work of art. His abdominal muscles were tight and clearly defined the expanse of ridged flesh smooth except for a thin line of downy hairs that began just below his navel and disappeared into the waistband of his jeans.

“You look good in muggle clothes.” Hermione croaked, her eyes locked on the bulge pressing into the zipper of his jeans.

“That’s a good thing; somehow I think that wearing wizard’s robes in London might make people wonder.” He smiled as he walked towards her. “You on the other hand look terrible; we need to get you out of those clothes as soon as possible.” What was sad was that he was only half joking. She didn’t look very good in the ill fitting, unflattering clothing and it wasn’t just because he wanted to get her naked.

For the first time since they began their journey she smiled at him and it nearly took his breath away. He reached for one ankle and lifted it, removing her shoe and dropping it to the floor before reaching for the other one. Her socks followed and he was reaching for the hem of her shirt. She raised her arms and let him pull it over her head and throw it across the room. He gave her a slight shove and she fell back onto the mattress. He attacked the jeans she was wearing, eager to get the too large article of clothing off of her.

If she were his he would take her shopping and buy her a new wardrobe filled with nothing but fine things. He tugged the loose fitting denim off and threw it across the room, growling softly at the sight of her in white cotton knickers and lace bra. She looked perfect, pure and virginal. She lay there, staring at him through lowered lids as he looked her over. He figured she was blushing, but she wasn’t trying to cover up, wasn’t trying to hide from him. She let him look and that turned him on all the more.

“You are lovely.” He whispered, running his fingers over her abdomen, smiling when she wiggled slightly at the tickling caress.

“For a mudblood?” She gasped at the fierce look on his face.

“Don’t use that word, ever.” He growled. “Never, for one minute think that I do not mean every word I say to you. I am a lot of things, but I am not a liar.”

“I’m sorry, Draco.” She whispered, feeling horrible that she had upset him. Some part of her couldn’t help it; she was in bed, nearly naked with Draco Malfoy, spoiled prat, pureblood and almost death eater. Her childhood nemesis and object of her secret desires. She couldn’t quite get her mind around it to be honest.

“Don’t be sorry, Hermione, just trust me a little. I’ll be good to you, I won’t hurt you, I promise.” Draco whispered. He reached for her hands and pulled her up; he stood between her legs at the side of the bed and placed her hands on his belt. “Now, unfasten me witch.” 

Hermione fumbled with the buckle for a moment before finally working it loose and pulling the belt free from its loops. She dropped it to the floor, wincing when it clinked loudly against the hardwood. She nervously popped open the button and lowered his zipper, her eyes widening in shock when she realized he was wearing nothing beneath his jeans. She looked up and the devil winked at her.

Draco stepped back, wondering if he had ever been with a woman as wide eyed and innocent as Hermione Granger. The surprised look on her face was priceless. Her eyes were locked on his open fly as he backed up a few steps, as though she was hypnotized. She watched him removed his boots and socks, her eyes still fixed on that bared vee of lightly furred flesh. Draco stepped to one side and then the other to see if her gaze would follow, he smiled when it did.

He shoved the jeans down his hips and kicked them off, then began walking towards her in all his naked glory. She blushed furiously but her eyes never left his cock. She licked her lips unconsciously as she admired the hard length of heavily veined flesh. She wasn’t exactly an expert on male genitalia, but she figured, based on what she _had_ seen, that Draco definitely didn’t fit in the average category.

He was long, thick and hard, the heavy rod pointing straight at her as he stepped between her legs. The patch of golden curls at his base was, for lack of a better term, well manicured. His balls were smooth and tight, drawn up snug against his body. Every inch of him was a temptation urging her to touch, lick and suck. She had never felt such desire before, never experienced anything like the urges she was now fighting with the unusual man in front of her.

“I want to see your breasts.” He said quietly, the tip of his index finger tracing along the lace edging on her bra. A soft pink flush crept over her chest and throat and he looked forward to seeing it grow darker and more prominent before the night was over. He ran his fingertips down her arms, bending just a little to take her hands and guide her to stand in front of him. 

She whimpered when he reached around her, his fingers deftly releasing the catch on her bra. He pulled away slightly, removing the scrap of cotton and lace and baring her breasts. He looked at her, completely unapologetic as he ogled the soft globes of flesh. They were so lush, heavy and soft in his hands when he cupped them, lifting them, pressing them together and kneading her flesh. He toyed with the tight, brown nipples, plucking them, rolling them between his fingers, squeezing and manipulating the tiny peaks until her eyes were rolling back into her head with the pleasure of his touch.

Draco was mesmerized by her responses. They were completely unstaged, pure and raw, unlike anything else he had ever known. He wasn’t sure that she would even know how to fake her pleasure, hell from the eager way she responded to his touch he was starting to wonder if she had ever experienced true pleasure at the hand of another.

“Damn, Granger, you are incredible.” He growled as he bent his knees, dipped his head and sucked one of the taut buds into his mouth. He drew long and hard on her nipple, sucking it deep into his mouth and lashing at it with his tongue. She cried out sharply, her hands coming to the back of his head unsure if she wished for him to stop or continue. His assault on the sensitive tips was almost painful…at first. The longer he manipulated them the more she liked it as the heat spread through her.

She felt the throbbing, aching need pooling between her thighs and she felt empty. She was desperate, needy, feeling as though she would crawl right out of her skin if he didn’t do _something_ soon. She didn’t have to wait long as his hands slid beneath the band of her underwear to curve over her bum and pull her tighter against him for a moment.

“These need to go….now.” He growled and pushed the white, virginal cotton down over her hips and thighs to fall at her feet. Cupping her backside once more he lifted her and set her on the mattress. “Scoot back.” He said as he crawled into the bed to kneel in front of her. She had her legs locked tightly together as she leaned back, braced on her hands.

“When we were in our seventh year you were picking on me, calling me the Frigid Lioness,” Draco smirked slightly; leave it to Granger to bring up the past. “You said my legs were locked together with an unbreakable sticking charm.”

“I was a prat in my youth, I’ll admit it.” He said softly as he rested his hands on her knees. “Show me how wrong I was, Granger, open those pretty thighs for me.” 

He pushed lightly and she slowly parted her legs for him. He could see the soft, swollen folds glistening in the flickering candlelight and his cock lurched, eager to get more familiar with the shadowy cleft. His hands moved slowly up her thighs, caressing the tender crease where thigh met pelvis with his thumbs. He slid them further in and used them to part the plump petals of her sex. 

The sweet scent of aroused woman tormented him as he began to lightly stroke the satiny, slick flesh. His fingers dipped into her, spreading the slippery fluid pooling at her entrance. He watched them move over her, his cock pulsing painfully in anticipation.

“I can’t wait. I need to be inside you right now.” He whispered harshly, his hands sliding to the outside of her thighs then beneath them, lifting and spreading her wide as he pulled her hips up onto his knees. She gasped a shrill little sound of surprise that had her throwing her arms around his neck. He adjusted her, helping her to bend her legs and brace her feet flat on the mattress on either side of him. With one hand clasping her bottom and the other holding his cock steady he urged her over him, rubbing the sensitive head through the wet petals before slipping into that hot little niche of her opening.

“Take me into you.” He whispered, his tongue swiping over her lips. She exhaled sharply, blowing hot little puffs of air against his mouth as she inched her pelvis forward, sliding her body over his. “God damn it you’re so fucking tight!” He groaned. Both of his hands were filled with the soft flesh of her buttocks, his fingers digging into the plump rounds as she impaled herself inch by torturous inch on his cock. 

She kept her eyes locked with his as the thick, steely length of him parted the tender flesh of her body. Muscles long unused made way for him reluctantly as he filled her, burning slightly in a pleasure/pain combination that had her gasping for air. She held tight to his neck and took him that last couple of inches that seated him fully inside her, sighing with relief to finally have the emptiness she had been feeling filled.

“Show me.” She breathed against his lips. Shyness fled in the wake of passion, desire consuming all other emotion as her body hummed with need. She felt reckless, restless and desperate all at the same time, somehow sensing that he knew just what she needed. He caught her lips with his, his tongue filling her mouth, taunting, tasting and slowly torturing her. His hands tightened on her ass and he urged her to rock her hips slowly back and forth as he thrust up and in to her. 

“Give me your tongue.” Hermione made a soft mewling sound and let her tongue slide past her lips and brush against his. “That’s my girl.” He cooed just before he wrapped his lips around it and suckled gently. He licked, nipped and nibbled until she began to reciprocate, her hips moving faster, sliding him deeper into the shadowy haven between her thighs.

Hermione was quickly losing control as Draco sucked on her tongue. She wondered if the hot, wet suction of his mouth around her tongue compared to how it felt for him to have his cock deep inside her. She gave her hips a little experimental roll and her clit rubbed up against his pelvis. Both of them moaned loudly at the same time.

“Oh yeah, do that again you little vixen.” He said, sliding his hands up her back to curl over her shoulders. He tucked his face into the side of her throat and began to run soft, sucking kisses down the tight tendon of her neck. She rolled her hips again; her head arched back while Draco pushed up into her and pulled down on her shoulders. 

It felt so good to have him grinding so deep inside her, better than anything she could remember from her previous experience. She was moaning in earnest, her hips moving continuously as she climbed higher and higher. Draco tightened his hands on her shoulders and arched her back further. His lips moved down over her chest to clasp around one of her pouting nipples. When he sucked it felt like there was a direct connection between her nipple and her clit. 

“Oh god!” She yelled, grinding her hips hard into his as the spring of desire coiled tightly in her belly released and sent her flying over the edge. She clutched at his shoulders pulling herself up and pressing her body full against his as she shuddered in his arms, her hips still moving franticly over him as she rode out her orgasm..

Draco held her tight, loving the feel of her soft breasts flattened against his chest. She was sobbing softly, the light whimpering sounds not ones of sorrow but of joy. He had a feeling that it was the first time she had let go and really enjoyed the pleasure a person could obtain from the body of another.

“Hold on to me, tight.” He whispered in her ear as he began lifting his hips and thrusting into her hard. He clasped her hips as he drew nearly all the way out and then slid right back into her so that she felt every single inch of him moving through her pulsing, sensitized flesh. Her grip on his neck was nearly choking as he bounced her in his lap, plunging his cock into her with repeated force until she once more convulsed around him. The silky, rippling glove of her sex pulling him with her as he thrust deep and held tight inside her as he came.

“Draco.” She sighed against his shoulder then turned her face into the side of his neck. He groaned, sliding his hands over her bottom and along her thighs to curl behind her knees and lift her legs around his hips as he lowered her back onto his bed. He withdrew slowly, careful of her swollen, tender flesh and rested between her thighs.

“You were certainly worth the wait.” He pushed a few tendrils of hair from her sweaty, flushed face. She probably would have blushed if her cheeks weren’t already rosy from their passion.

“I can barely move.” She said, her eyes half closed with a sleepy grin on her face.

“Then we did it right.” He chuckled, reaching for the blanket and pulling it over them. He whispered a spell and the drapes over the windows pulled closed, blocking out the graying light of approaching dawn. 

“I should go home.” She mumbled tiredly. 

“Sleep here with me.” He said as he pulled her up against him.

“Don’t want to be another notch on your drumstick, Draco.” She sighed.

“You aren’t. I don’t bring women here, you’re the first.” He whispered. “You’re special. Now shut up and go to sleep.” 

He needn’t have bothered, she was already there.


	3. The Blues

**Chapter 3: The Blues **

Draco sat on his sofa, his fingers idly plucking the strings of the guitar resting in his lap. It had been over twenty-four hours since he had spent the night with Hermione Granger and he hadn’t heard from her since she had fallen asleep in his arms. When he woke late the following day she was gone, only a muffin and a cup of coffee charmed to stay hot sat on his nightstand. Not note, no message, no sign of her whatsoever.

Normally it wouldn’t bother him, women were great but when the sex was over it was over, he rarely saw a woman more than once. But with Hermione it bothered him that she had just left. He liked her, had brought her to his home and he couldn’t deny that the sex was incredible. Granger was a little hesitant, a little slow to warm up but once she got there she was a regular little spitfire.

He set the guitar aside, bored with himself as the only thing he was motivated to play were the blues. He wanted to see her again but doubted she would come back into the pub. That left him with only one choice; he had to go to her. He glanced down at his watch, it was almost eleven AM, she would be at work. He looked over at the dog lying curled up on the cushion beside him, its pathetic visage staring up at him.

“I don’t understand women, Studly.” He said, scratching the dog behind its ear. “It was good between us, un-fucking-believable in fact. So why did she get up and run out?” The dog looked completely uninterested. “Come to think of it, why didn’t you stop her?” Studly whined and Draco thought he seemed repentant so he gave him another good scratch before he got up off of the sofa and went to his bedroom.

He would need to change his clothes before he went to the Ministry, it wouldn’t do for a Malfoy to show up in muggle jeans and a white tee-shirt. He stepped into the oversized wardrobe and withdrew a set of lightweight robes. Simple black trousers with a very fine silver pinstripe, light gray button down shirt and a solid black robe over that. Nothing quite as elaborate as his father would wear, but elegant, tailored, an ensemble befitting a Malfoy.

As he dressed he realized that Hermione wouldn’t care one way or the other that he had taken the time to change, that he made the effort to look nice when he came to see her. No doubt she would be shocked to see him. He combed his hair and tucked his wand into his sleeve. He flipped open a box on his bureau, one side contained a handful of muggle currency while the other was filled with galleons. He tossed a handful of the gold coins into his pocket, smiling when he jingled slightly.

He walked through the living room towards the large, ornate fireplace, stopping only to pat his beloved pet on the top of his head before reaching into a ceramic jar atop the mantel for the floo powder and stepping through to the entrance hall of the Ministry of Magic. He held his head high as he strolled through the halls of the government building, that famous Malfoy smirk on his lips as he ignored the curious stares of others. 

He stepped up the information kiosk and waited for the blue haired woman behind the desk to acknowledge him. He cleared his throat impatiently and with an annoyed sigh she looked up.

“Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, how may I be of service to you sir?” She said in a bored tone.

“The offices of Hermione Granger, please.” Draco said, his tone much like his father’s. He didn’t often use his name or his family’s status to his advantage, but sometimes one had to use whatever tools were at their disposal. 

“And who is requesting this information?” She asked as she skimmed her finger down an impossibly long roll of parchment.

“Draco Malfoy.” He said, seeing the surprise register on the woman’s face.

“Department Of Magical Research, thirteenth floor, suite 77B.” She said. Draco offered a tight smile, not bothering to thank the rude woman for the information as he turned and headed towards the lifts.

He noticed that people kept their distance in the lift car. No one wanted to get too close to a Malfoy; it was as if they thought that the dark mark was contagious. Not that anyone believed it when they heard that _he_ didn’t have one. He didn’t let it bother him, he just assumed the regal, Malfoy bearing he had been raised with, set his shoulders back, his head held high, and he stared down his nose at them all. It _was_ what they expected after all.

After a long and rather irritating journey on the lifts the doors finally opened onto his floor. He stepped out, swatting at one of the black inter office memos that buzzed his head on the way. He walked the long corridor reading the signs on the outside of the suites as he went until he found the one he wanted.

When he stepped inside he was somewhat stunned to find the office so small, though he supposed the actual research was done in labs somewhere in a restricted area of the building and that the offices were primarily used for management. He stepped up to reception and waited for the black haired witch sitting behind the desk to turn around. She was typing from the sound of it, though the key clicking was slow, one little click of the typewriter key between extensive pauses.

Draco cleared his throat and the woman turned abruptly in her chair with a scowl on her face. Her heavily painted lips spread into a smile the moment she saw him.

“Well hello, Drakie.” She purred. “Long time no see.”

“Hello, Pansy.” He said, mentally wondering what he had ever seen in her. “I should have recognized you.”

“How, all you saw was the back of my head.” She said with a confused look.

“Well you always did look better from the back.” He said snidely. “I’m here to see Granger, where is her office?”

Pansy gave him an annoyed look that made her pug faced look even more smooshed. She really wasn’t attractive, but she had been easy and he had been young. A hole was a hole was a hole back then; he was far more selective now.

“Why would you want to see her?” She asked, her lips curled in disgust.

“I want to take her to tea, now where is she? And what are you doing here, come to think of it?” He asked.

“Marlon, husband number three, said I needed to work to gain appreciation for the privileged life I lead or something like that, I don’t know, I’m only temping until he restores my access to the vault.” She said. Draco knew all about Pansy from his parents. She was on her third, wealthy and elderly husband in ten years. She married the old codgers and when they died she went through their money like water, getting herself hitched to another as soon as funds began running low. His father called her a Black Widow. “You know…it’s my lunch hour, maybe instead of seeing old smarty pants Granger you and I could go somewhere and get reacquainted.” She said, licking her lips.

“No thanks, Pansy.” Draco said, thinking he might vomit at the thought. “Granger’s office?”

“Your loss.” She said with a pout. “She’s right over there.” Pansy pointed to the door across the hall. 

Draco didn’t bother thanking her or even excusing himself; he just turned and headed towards his goal. As he walked he was still trying to figure out just exactly what his goal was. He knew he wanted to see her again; he most certainly wanted to have sex with her again, but why? What was it about Granger that made her the exception to his one night only rule?

He lost that train of thought the moment he stepped up to her office, the door was open and she was standing behind her desk, her back to him as she stared down at something in her hand. She was bathed in light from the _window_ charmed to show a sunny day over a field of wildflowers. She placed whatever she had been scanning onto a wide ledge and stretched, her arms high above her head as she arched her back and groaned. The sound went straight through him; he remembered that sound, vividly.

He swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly going dry as she gathered up all of that incredible curly hair and began twisting it onto a knot at the back of her head. He watched with unabashed joy as she plucked a quill from a box and shoved it through, securing the bun. He walked slowly towards her and did what he had been dreaming of since his fourth year at Hogwarts; he leaned in and licked the back of her neck.

Hermione squealed and turned around quickly, falling into the ledge behind her when she felt the wet, hot slide of something along her neck. She stared up into a pair of shining silver eyes and held her breath.

“I’ve wanted to do that since I was a boy.” He said. “Another fantasy fulfilled.”

“Draco? What are you doing here?” She asked, her eyes darting around the room nervously as though she were looking for the quickest escape route. She wasn’t expecting to see him again, ever, definitely not in her office.

“I wanted to see you.” He said, cocking his head to the side a little. “You ran out on me while I was sleeping, Granger.”

“I’m….uh….sorry about that….had someplace to be.” She stammered wishing she could back up but the damned wall was in her way.

Draco nearly smiled and stared down at her. She looked rather fetching in her button down black blouse and wide legged trousers. From his height he could easily see the enticing swells of plump breasts, their curve accentuated by the long beaded necklace currently curled around one delectable globe. Her cheeks were flushed and her chest was heaving as she tried to figure out what to do next.

“Oh? You could have left a note you know. The coffee and muffin were a nice touch.” He said, reaching up to run the backs of his fingers along her cheek. She flinched at first, then her eyes closed and she made the softest little keening sound when his fingers brushed over her ear. “Did you use me for sex, Granger?”

Her eyes snapped open and her lips parted on a gasp as her hands came up to press against his chest and push him backwards. Her shock was wearing off quickly and her nerve was being restored.

“Of course not! Why would I do something like that?” She shoved past him and made her way to a clear area of her office closer to the door. Draco came around the desk and leaned back against the edge.

“I don’t know. I thought we had a great time, amazing actually, one of the best if not **the** best, I have ever had.” He said softly. “Then I wake up all alone.”

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. She wasn’t sure whether to be flattered that this beautiful man had tracked her down or frightened. She was already suffering the guilt of having gone to bed with a man she didn’t really know very well, a man she had no relationship with, at least not one based on any tender feelings. She still wasn’t sure what had made her do it. She had always harbored a bit of a tendre for the school bad boy, what young girl didn’t want the rebel, but she never dreamed it would come to anything, especially a decade later. 

“Draco…look, I didn’t know it was your place…” She shifted her gaze and began to pace nervously. “I just went in for a drink and to listen to the music. Then…well there you were!”

“So you decided to seduce me?” He asked, amused by her fidgeting as she tried to explain her actions. As though he cared what brought her to his bed as long as he got her back there soon.

“NO! I just…I got caught up in the moment I guess…I just wanted to feel something, anything…I wanted to be wanted, to feel beautiful and to…well to feel cherished.” She frowned at her own neediness.

“And did you?” He asked as he pushed away from her desk and came closer to her. “Did I make you feel all those things?”

“Yes.” Her breath hitched when he stood toe to toe with her.

“Then why did you leave?” He asked, his hand coming to her waist while the other toyed with the string of beads around her throat.

“It couldn’t go anywhere.” She squeaked when his knuckles brushed against her breast.

“Says who? Did you think it was a one night stand, Granger?” He asked.

“Yes.”

“Wrong. I don’t take one night stands to my home.” He said softly. “I told you that. I’ve wanted you for a long time, Granger, and I find that once wasn’t nearly enough.” 

“Draco, stop…you can’t mean to…” She closed her eyes and whimpered when his lips brushed along the side of her neck. “Why couldn’t you just leave well enough alone?” She moaned.

“When have you known me to be able to just let something go, Granger?” He asked softly. “I’m not letting you go until I have had enough of you.” He whispered, biting into her earlobe before stepping back and putting some space between them. They were in her office after all. She shook her head and sighed, her eyes opening slowly.

“Why are you here? To torment me with my bad behavior?” She asked, not believing for one second that he suddenly found her irresistible. 

“I came to take you to lunch.” He said with a mischievous smile.

“Draco, I don’t …I can’t, I have a meeting this afternoon I need to prepare for.” She said, indicating the stack of files on her desk.

“Come on, just a little bite, I’ll have you back in a flash.” He smiled.

“I can’t.” She said. “And if you think I’m riding on that monster of yours again you have lost your mind!” 

They heard the stunned gasp of someone in the hall; no doubt it was Parkinson listening in.

“I floo’d in to see you.” He said chuckling. “The bike is still at home. Assuming that was the monster you refer to.”

Hermione’s cheeks grew hot as she became flustered in her embarrassment. 

“Of course I was talking about that blasted motorbike!” She snapped, stepping around him and heading for her chair.

“That’s a relief. So does that mean that you are interested in riding the other monster again? Hopefully soon.” He looked at her with such a pleading, puppy dog expression that she couldn’t help but laugh.

“You are incorrigible.” She said, shaking her head. 

Just then Pansy decided to enter the office and toss a document onto the desk. She didn’t say anything; she only sneered at Hermione then flounced from the room in an angry huff. Seemed she had heard enough to get that Draco and Hermione were more than casual acquaintances and no longer enemies.

Hermione looked over the document and sighed, reaching for a quill and a pot of red ink.

“I didn’t realize Parkinson could type.” Draco said, standing beside her and staring down at the paper.

“She can’t.” Hermione grouched as she went over the paper and corrected it with a smattering of red ink that would have made Professor Snape smile. He had loved to correct papers and show his students what idiots they were. “Draco, I can’t have lunch with you, seriously. I have a lot of work to get done yet and as you can see the only way it will get done accurately is if I do it myself.” She said.

“Alright, dinner then.” He said stubbornly.

“Draco…” She looked up at him and saw the determined glint in his eyes. “Fine, I will be home around six, why don’t you come for dinner at seven.”

“Come for dinner? You mean you are going to cook for me?” He asked, his brows shooting up in interest.

“Is that a problem? I don’t feel like going out and I need to be in bed at a decent time.” 

“No…I just never had a woman cook for me before. My mother doesn’t cook.” He said smiling, eager for the evening.

“Well I am happy to be able to offer you a unique experience.” She said. Draco took the quill from her hand and pulled her to her feet.

“So far, everything about you and I has been a unique experience for me.” He said softly. “Give me a kiss, Granger.”

“No, Draco, not here.” She protested, glancing over at the door where she could see Pansy watching them from behind the reception desk.

“Kiss me, or I won’t leave.” He said fingering the beaded necklace again. “Why are you wearing fake pearls?”

“I work for a living, Draco; I can’t afford real ones of this length.” She said. 

“Why do they need to be so long?” he asked, lifting them up and sliding them around his own neck, looping them together with the white beads. “Oh…I see, so you can keep blokes from running off when you wish to have your way with them.” He smiled.

“You are an idiot.” She laughed. “You need to go.”

“Kiss me.” He said. She gave him a quick, hard smooch.

“There, now leave.”

“Not good enough.” He said, shaking his head. “Give me a proper kiss, Granger. One to hold me over till later.” He said, challenging her with his heated stare.

Hermione never was one to back down from a challenge. She clasped the back of his head and tugged him down until their lips met. She opened her mouth and tilted her head, sealing her lips over his as she devoured him. Her tongue penetrated, dueling and fighting against his as he sucked on her lips. His hands clenched at her hips and he growled as she ravished his mouth, giving and taking voraciously until she wrenched her mouth away to catch her breath.

“God damn, Granger.” He breathed, staring at her plump, wet lips.

“Leave, Draco.” She said, softly, wishing she could go with him. Her kiss had backfired on her a little; it had excited her just as much as it had him.

“Yeah, I’m going. Just tell me where you live.” He said, sliding her necklace from around his neck and stepping back.

“I’ll open the floo connection.” She said softly. “My home is called Rosewood Cottage.”

“I’ll be there.” He said, his hand resting on her throat, feeling her pulse pound beneath his fingers. “You are something else.”

With a soft, lingering brush of his lips against hers he left her office, ignoring the gap mouthed look of shock on Pansy’s face as he passed by her.


	4. Dinner

****

**Chapter 4: Dinner **

Hermione floo’d home and began undressing immediately, changing from her work clothes into a comfortable cotton dress of a soft coral color. Barefoot, she made her way to the kitchen and began preparing a meal for Draco and herself. He had completely screwed up her day by showing up at her office. From the moment he left her she had been unable to focus, her thoughts constantly interrupted with memories of that night, of the last time she had seen him sprawled naked on his stomach in the middle of his bed.

She wasn’t sure how she had even made it through her meeting, to be honest. Lucky for her the lead researcher on the project had attended and did most of the talking. She sighed as she readied the steaks and put them beneath the broiler then began to dice several red potatoes into bite sized chunk and toss them into a pot. She filled it with water and set it on the burner to boil. 

“What are you doing?” Hermione turned sharply, a butcher’s knife clutched in her hand as she stared at Draco leaning against her kitchen doorway.

“Son of a biscuit!” She gasped, laying her hand over her pounding heart.

“Son of a biscuit? What the hell is that supposed to mean?” He asked, chuckling.

“I don’t like to swear.” She said. “And I don’t like you sneaking up on me all the time!”

“It’s seven; you told me to come at seven and opened the connection, so you should have been expecting me.” He said. She looked up at the clock above her sink and frowned. She had lost track of time while haunted by her thoughts.

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” She said. “Would you like something to drink?” 

“Water is fine.” He said as he climbed onto a stool at her kitchen island. She went to her icebox and got him a bottled water, then set to work on making a salad.

“I wish you would have announced yourself though, I didn’t even hear you access the floo.” She said as she began to tear the romaine and toss it into a bowl. 

“You looked distracted.” He said, watching her hands as she expertly cut vegetables and tossed them into the bowl.

“Just thinking about work and other stuff.” She covered the bowl and set it back into the icebox, then began cleaning up her work top. She stopped wiping down the counter when his fingers wrapped around her wrist.

“Calm down, Granger. I’m just here for dinner, not to turn your life upside down.” He said softly.

“You’ve already done that.” She said. “I don’t make a habit of sleeping with men I don’t know.”

“You know me.” He said, pulling her around the counter and between his knees. “And I never thought for a moment that you made a habit of it, Hermione. When you told me there had been no one since Weasel, I knew you were telling the truth. Besides, someone who made a habit of such things wouldn’t have been so nervous.”

“Was it so obvious?” She asked, her cheeks flushing.

“Well, you were slow to warm up, but I have to say, Granger, once you got going you were un-fucking-believable.” He laughed.

“Thanks, I think. I can’t say in all honesty that it’s ever…I mean…well…it’s never been like that for me before.” She said, tucking her chin to her chest and hiding her face.

“Thanks for the ego boost.” He chuckled, nudging her chin up with his knuckle. “For me either, Granger. You are something else.”

“You said that earlier.” She smiled.

“It warrants repeating.” He said. “How long until I get to eat? I’m starving and something smells terrific.”

Hermione moved away from him and finished making their dinner. Broiled filet mignon with red potatoes tossed in garlic, butter and fresh parsley, and a mixed green salad. She pulled a bottle of sweet red wine from the icebox and poured them each a glass and carried it into her tiny dining room.

Draco had found her silver candlesticks and lit ivory tapers, giving the small room a light, romantic glow. He smiled and pulled her chair out for her as she set their glasses on the table.

“Are you trying to charm me, Draco?” She asked.

“No, I’m just naturally charming.” He said, smiling at her as he settled into his chair and laid his napkin in his lap. “Are you finding it hard to resist me?” 

“It gets easier the more you speak.” She laughed as she tucked in for her meal. She jumped at his sudden exclamation.

“My gods! This is bloody fantastic!” he said, the look of surprise on his face almost insulting. Had he thought her culinary skills were likely to be mediocre?

“Now why did you have to look so shocked, Draco? Did you think I would bring you to my home and cook for you if I wasn’t certain of my skills in the kitchen?” She asked.

“I’m sorry; I just don’t really know any women who can actually cook. They all use house elves.” He said, taking another bite of the tender beef on his plate. “And I agree, one should never invite a person to their home for something unless they are certain they can deliver.” He winked at her when he saw her cheeks turn rosy. “You need to stop blushing so much, Granger, it gets me excited to see the color bloom in your cheeks.”

“Then you need to stop saying such outrageous things to me.” She said quietly. “It’s not appropriate dinner conversation.” Draco couldn’t help but smile at her. She could be a prudish little thing. 

“Alright, tell me what has gone on in your life since the last time we saw each other. Well, before I took you to bed and made you scream.” He chuckled when she dropped her fork.

“Well, not much actually.” She said, shaking her head. “After the war I went back to Hogwarts and finished school with the class behind us. After I went to University, Ron and I broke up during that time.”

“Why?” He interrupted.

“Oh…well I suppose that it just never…caught fire, I guess. We were always more friends than lovers.” She reached for her wine, shrugging in that C’est la vie manner universally recognized, even in the wizarding world. “I graduated University and went to work as a curse researcher and worked my way up. I am now head of the Department for Spells Research.”

“What about _you_?” He asked. “Hobbies, interests?”

“I read, I like to go to the cinema and I like music. It’s what brought me into your pub actually; I could hear the music from the street.” She said. “You were the last person I expected to see and I certainly didn’t expect you to be the owner.”

“I was just as surprised to see you.” He said. “Especially wearing that rather suggestive shirt.”

“I have a small collection of shirts with unusual quotes on them. Most of them are gifts from my friends who think I’m a prude.” She sat back in her chair and watched him eat as though he were starving.

“Are you?” He asked.

“A prude? I suppose I am to a certain degree. You have quite an appetite.”

“I plan on using a lot of energy in the near future; I need all the calories I can get.” He smiled before wrapping his lips around another forkful of food.

“Tell me about you.” She said.

“Ah. Well, as you know I didn’t go back to Hogwarts after the war, but I did sit my N.E.W.T.’s. I went away with my parents for a time to Spain where I went to University. I earned my degrees and then we made our way back to England.” He sighed in satisfaction and crossed his silverware over his empty plate. “My parents began searching for a wife for me.”

“Your parents wanted to arrange a marriage for you?” Hermione knew that the pureblood families were rather old fashioned, okay so they were rather archaic, but she couldn’t believe they were still arranging marriages.

“Oh yes. And during this parade of eligible pureblood women I began to get annoyed. I refused every single female they brought before me. Needless to say they were more than irritated with me. My father loves tradition, so he of course was livid, accusing me of being tainted by the modern world encroaching on wizarding society. He of course threatened to disown me, not that it really mattered, and I had a rather large vault in my name only from Mother’s side of the family, so I wasn’t really worried about it. My purpose in life became to annoy my parents as much as possible.” 

“Isn’t that a little immature?” Hermione reached for the bottle of wine and refilled their glasses.

“Don’t pretend that you expect better of me, Granger.” He laughed. “No one ever does.”

Hermione saw the hurt flash through his eyes briefly and she felt bad for him. It must be difficult to have everyone expect nothing but the worst from you. 

“As I was saying, annoying them was easy enough. I moved to muggle London, bought the motorcycle and began focusing on music. I did nothing but waste money, carouse and womanize for awhile. I’m not proud of it or anything, but it’s the truth. Then I bought the bar. The only thing good my father can say about it is that it’s a magical establishment. Not that he has ever stepped foot inside.” He said softly. “I like my life now that it, and I, have calmed down some.”

“Now that doesn’t sound so immature.” She smiled. “Doesn’t it get lonely?”

“Sometimes.” He answered. “But not right now. Right now I am anything but lonely.”

“There goes that famous Malfoy charm again.” She stood and stacked their empty plates, then carried them into the kitchen. She heard him follow her with their glasses and the empty wine bottle as she filled the sink with hot, soapy water and cast a spell for the washing up.

When she turned around Draco was standing in front of her icebox staring at the photographs stuck to the front beneath magnets. She walked up beside him and pointed to the photo of two little dark haired boys, one with glasses and the other with a bright blue pacifier in his mouth.

“I’m sure I don’t need to tell you who their parents are. But that is James and Albus Potter.” She said quietly. “They are my godsons.”

“They certainly look like their father.” Draco said. “And the kid with blue hair?”

“Teddy Lupin. He is your cousin actually.”

“Andromeda’s grandson. She and my mother still do not speak.” He said softly. “The little girl?”

“Victoire Weasley. Bill and Fleur’s daughter.” She said, smiling as she ran her fingertip over each photograph.

“Don’t you ever think about having children of your own?” He asked, seeing how her eyes lit and her expression softened as she spoke of the children.

“Someday, I would love to have a houseful.” She sighed. “But not until the time is right. What about you, Draco? Do you want your own family one day?”

“I can’t say I have thought about it. I don’t know that I would be a very good parent. I don’t exactly have the greatest model to base fatherhood on.” He said with a dry laugh.

“You seem to be doing fine with Studly.” Hermione said smiling.

“Ah yes…well perhaps I will just make him the next Malfoy heir. Now _that_ would make my father’s head spin, he hates poor Studly because he isn’t pedigreed and beautiful.” Draco smiled. “Of course it doesn’t help that I have trained him to tackle my father and lick his face every time he sees him.”

“Well, knowing your father I am certain that goes over like a….”

“Fart in potions class?” He quipped. She laughed out loud until her eyes watered.

“Oh, Draco.” She sighed.

“Now I really like the way that sounded.” He said softly, his arms sliding around her waist and pulling her close to him.

“What do you mean?” She asked, suddenly breathless and hot.

“I like hearing you laugh.” He kissed her brow. “And hearing you sigh my name like that.”

“Draco, why did you come looking for me today? Why are you here now?” She asked, her fingers curling into his shoulders.

“I came looking for you because I just had to see you again.” He whispered. “And I am here now because you asked me to come for dinner, remember?”

“What do you want from me?”

“What do you want to give me?” He brushed his lips against hers lightly, a simple touch, an exchange of breath. “I want to find out what it is about you that is so damned special it has stayed with me for so many years.”

“You can’t mean for us to….date.” She made a tiny squeaking noise when the tip of his tongue stroked over her bottom lip.

“Why not? You’re single, I am single. You are attracted to me and I am damn sure attracted to you. We know we are good together in bed, so why shouldn’t we see if we are compatible in other areas?” He slid one of his hands down to rest at the small of her back, his thumb rubbing small circles over the cotton of her dress. He couldn’t believe the words coming from his own lips but he couldn’t stop them, as soon as he opened his mouth they just burst forth.

“You can’t start a relationship off of a one night stand.” She could smell him, that citrusy scent that had clung to her body long after she had left his bed. She couldn’t resist closing her eyes and tucking her nose against his throat to breathe him in.

“Says who? What we do or do not start is all up to us.” He tilted his head to the side to give her access to his throat. Her nose brushing against his sensitive skin and her hot little breaths had him shivering. “Come on, Granger, take a chance on me.”

“You are going to pop up at some point and tell me this is all a joke aren’t you? You will lure me in, let me fall for you then rip the rug from underneath me and laugh when I fall.” She said as she let her head drop so that her brow rested against the center of his chest.

“Look at me.” He said quietly, waiting until she lifted her face so she could see his eyes clearly. “If that is what I wanted I would have been content to have you leave my bed without a word. Hell if all I wanted was to humiliate you I wouldn’t have made love to you at all. I know it won’t be easy with our history but I am asking you to trust me.”

“You won’t hurt me?” She asked.

“Not on purpose.” He answered just before he lowered his lips to hers. He kissed her softly, his tongue sliding between her lips to lightly lick against hers for a moment before he pulled away. Her eyes were glazed and her lips were plump and moist as she stared up at him.

“My bedroom is upstairs.” She said softly. He smiled and bussed her lips once more.

“Not tonight.” He said, stepping back from her. “Thank you for making me dinner, Granger, it was wonderful.” 

“Draco, could you do me a favor?” She asked.

“Already asking for favors?” He laughed.

“Stop calling me Granger…if we are going to do this, I want to hear you call me by name.” She said.

“Oh, we are definitely doing this, Hermione. In fact, I want you to come to the pub Friday night when you get off work. I play with the band on Fridays and I want to see you there. Will you come?” He asked.

“I’ll be there.” She said.

“Goodnight, Hermione.” He said, reaching out to stroke her cheek with a lingering caress.

“Goodnight, Draco.” She walked him to the fireplace and with a last, soft kiss he returned home and left a baffled witch standing in her living room with a head full of questions and a body taut with need.


	5. With the Band

****

**Chapter 5: With The Band**

Hermione dressed slowly after finally finishing up one of the most surreal weeks of her life. On Tuesday, after her dinner with Draco, she was interrupted when Pansy led a goblin into her office. He wasn’t one of the Gringott’s goblins so she wasn’t sure why he would be coming to see her or why he was carrying a small silver bag.

“Granger, this….thing….has a delivery for you but he wouldn’t let me sign for it. He said he was to deliver it directly to you.” Pansy said, sneering at the little creature.

“Ms. Granger, I am Elgin Fitzroy from Fitzroy Fine Jewelry.” He said as he approached her desk and set the bag in front of her. “I was told to deliver this directly to you.”

Hermione was confused as she took the bag and reached inside for the large black leather box with the silver ribbon and a small card attached to it. She opened the card and a little smile graced her lips.

_Dear <del> Granger</del> Hermione, _

_ I **can** afford the real thing, and if you are going to be my girl you will always get the best._

_See you Friday,   
Draco _

She set the card aside and opened the box, gasping when she saw the long strand of matched pearls nestled in the black velvet lining. 

“Sir…what…I don’t understand.” Hermione said, lifting the pearls delicately from the box.

“Mr. Malfoy came in yesterday afternoon and commissioned a thirty-two inch strand of perfectly match salt water pearls. I worked on it all night, Miss.” He said. “Are you not pleased?”

“It’s beautiful, I just…it’s such an extravagant gift.” She said softly as she looped the necklace around her neck and let it fall between her breasts.

“Mr. Malfoy said it was for a special lady friend and that you absolutely could not refuse the gift.” The goblin said with a firm nod. “Have a good day, Ms. Granger, enjoy your pearls.”

He left her office with a determined stride, ignoring the way Pansy stepped backwards as though she were avoiding something vile.

“That’s from Draco?” Pansy asked, staring at the pearls covetously.

“Yes…a gift.” Hermione said softly running her fingers over the perfect spheres.

“You two are…what…a couple?” She asked in disbelief.

“I guess you could say that.” Hermione wasn’t sure what they were. They had agreed to dating, but she wasn’t certain that it was an exclusive arrangement. Though the pearls were an extravagant gift to be certain, one that implied that he was serious about her on some level.

“Wonders never cease.” Pansy said, curling her nose as she flounced from the office.

Each day another package would arrive. A vase filled with rare orchids and lilies on Wednesday. A box of the finest Belgian chocolates on Thursday. And on Friday it was a small, red lacquered music box that played _Something In The Way She Moves_ when she lifted the lid. A tiny blonde man held a brunette in his arms and danced to the music, she nearly cried because it was the song playing when he asked her to dance the night they met again. 

She debated for over an hour on how to dress. She considered the new denim skirt she had just bought, but then thought about trying to get on the back of his bike in such a short garment and reconsidered. In the end she chose a pair of jeans, ones that actually fit her according to the sales clerk though Hermione was sure they were way too tight. As she pulled on her new yellow tee shirt, this one with a wand on it that read _Real Wizards Do it With Wood_ she began to wonder if the sales witch were blind as the cotton clung to her breasts. She felt exposed, put on display but she figured Draco would probably like it so with one last look in the mirror she grabbed her jacket and wand and apparated to the pub.

She appeared in the foyer where a large man in black robes sat near the door.

“Identification.” He said, his voice deep and rough. She reached into her pocket and offered him her Ministry issued ID card. He sat up immediately, his back straight and shoulders back. “Ms. Granger, follow me please, Mr. Malfoy is expecting you.” 

He opened the door, the sounds of music and laughter reaching her as the bouncer led her through the crowd towards the back where Draco’s office was situated. The man stopped outside the office door and with a sharp nod he left her. She knocked twice then turned the knob when she heard his muffled _come in_. He looked up and smiled as she entered and she actually had to catch her breath. He looked genuinely happy to see her.

“Don’t just stand there, come over here and say hello.” He pushed the rolling chair away from his desk and waited. “I haven’t seen you in days, I was afraid you had forgotten me.”

“You made sure that I wouldn’t.” She said closing the door behind her. “Thank you, for the gifts.” She approached him slowly, still unsure of just what it was they were doing. “You really shouldn’t buy me such expensive things.” 

“Don’t worry about it; I can assure you I won’t miss the money.” He said as he wrapped his fingers around her wrist and tugged her into his lap. She sprawled over him with her arms around his neck to keep from falling. She didn’t get the chance to right herself before he covered her mouth with his, his tongue darting deep between her lips as he reclaimed her mouth for his own. “I think I may have missed you.” He said, his brow furrowed as though trying to understand his own feelings.

Hell, he had thought of little else but her since having dinner at her house. It was maddening to want someone and not really understand why, what made her special compared to all the other women that had come and gone in his life. But then again, from the very first moment he had ever met Hermione Granger she had been driving him insane in one way or another.

“I’m not certain if I should be flattered by that.” She said as she shifted in his lap.

“You should be.” He said. “In all honesty I never think twice about the women I used to see. You have me thinking about you constantly.”

“Please don’t talk about other women when I am in your lap.” She said, unhappy with the twinge of jealousy that his comment sparked. Draco smiled, his hand sliding up her thigh and over her hip, curling around the denim clad cheek of her bottom.

“No need to be jealous, Gran…Hermione, none of them can hold a candle to you.” He said. A knock sounded and the door opened, the lead singer of the band poked his head in, his eyes widening in shock.

“Sorry to interrupt, Boss, time for sound check.” He said, smiling at Hermione.

“Gavin Clouse, this is Hermione Granger, my…girlfriend.” Draco said winking at her. “Hermione this is Gavin, the singer.”

“Nice to meet you.” She said, trying in vain to hide her discomfort at being found in Draco’s lap. Draco didn’t seem to mind however as his hand maintained a firm grip on her upper thigh.

“Same here.” Gavin said with a curious smile. This young woman was nothing like what the boss normally went for. She was a brunette for one, and for two her curves appeared to be all hers, no enhancing spells or glamours to make her appear more than she was. What was really surprising though was the fact that the color in her cheeks was genuine, not cosmetic. Draco Malfoy had himself a _real_ woman for a change. 

“I’ll be out in a moment, Gav.” Draco was clearly dismissing the other man. “What did I tell you about blushing so much?” He said softly once they were alone again.

“I wasn’t expecting…you told him I was your girlfriend.” She said.

“I was meaning to speak to you about that, actually.” He said, pressing his nose into the side of her throat and inhaling her sweet floral scent. He felt her stiffen in his arms, the hand that had been smoothing his hair stilled on the back of his neck.

“Oh?”

“I realized that I didn’t make my intentions very clear the other night.” He said, kissing her pounding pulse lightly. “When I told you I was interested in seeing you again, I meant that, I want to see _you_ and as long as we are seeing each other I want you to see only me.”

Hermione’s pulse stuttered against his lips and he smiled. He enjoyed her reactions immensely and longed for the day when she finally felt at ease with him and would relax completely in his presence. 

“You want to be exclusive?” She asked, pushing on his shoulders so that he leaned back and she could see his face.

“Is that going to be a problem?” He asked. “I’m afraid sharing is not something I ever learned how to do, Granger, and I don’t see any reason why I should start with you.”

“No, I just…well rumor has it that you don’t believe in monogamy or relationships period. I’m just a little surprised that you would want that…especially with me.”

“Well it surprises me too so what do you say we just be surprised together? Exclusively surprised.” He gave her that sly grin of his as he slid his hand up her thigh and gave her bottom a squeeze.

“I don’t have a problem with that, though this is all moving very fast.” She looked nervous as she worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

“Just go with it, Gra…Hermione. Don’t analyze it to death, just feel it. If it’s wrong we’ll know, but right now it sure feels good to me.” He said as he lifted his hips against her bottom so she would feel just how she affected him. She bent her head and pressed her lips against his, kissing him so sweetly it nearly made his teeth ache.

“I need to go for sound check.” He growled as he pulled his lips from her reluctantly. She looked so disappointed he couldn’t help but laugh. “I don’t want to, believe me there is nothing I want more than to sit here with you in my lap snogging like teenagers, but people come here on Friday nights to hear us play so I have no choice.” 

“Oh alright.” She sighed and rolled her eyes as she slid from his lap, making him smile at her playfulness. “You are going to make it up to me, right?”

“Oh yes, I intend to make it up to you again and again and again just as soon as we finish up for the night and I get you back to my flat.” There was no mistaking the gleam in his eyes. “Now…come with me and cheer for your man.”

“My man?” She smiled when he took her hand in his.

“That’s right and I expect you to fight off any and all groupies who approach me later. Preferably naked in a pool of warm body oil.” He winked as he opened the door and pulled her down the hall back towards the bar.

“I’ll go sit in the back.” She said as they neared the stage. Draco looked over his shoulder and shook his head.

“Nope, the drummer’s girlfriend sits up front where she has the best view of her man and can watch out for all the slags who might rush the stage.” He stopped at a small table near the stage with a card that read _reserved_ sitting in the center. He helped her remove her jacket and draped it over the back of the chair. When he noticed that she was wearing clothes that actually fit her he gave a low whistle of appreciation. “Damn woman! Now that is how a pair of jeans should fit.” He got a good look at her shirt and he raised his brows in amusement. “Nice shirt.”

“It’s too tight.” She said self consciously as she tried to cross her arms in front of her chest. He took her hands in his and pinned them to her sides while he stepped closer so that they were flush against each other. He leaned close, his lips brushing her ear.

“It’s perfect. Your breasts look perfect in that shirt. It makes me think about how they feel in my hands, more than a handful and so damned soft. And those jeans remind me of how good it felt to have those sweet thighs wrapped around me and that gorgeous arse of yours moving over me. You look amazing and if I could I would take you home right now and fuck you six ways from Sunday.” He nipped her earlobe and walked away leaving her flushed and panting.

She watched him step onto the stage and seat himself on the stool behind his drums. He went through a series of motions, banging, adjusting, banging, adjusting and banging again until he liked the sound. He smiled at her and crooked his finger at her. As though hypnotized she went to him, not fighting him at all as he pulled her around and settled her onto his knee.

“This is a kick drum.” He said, his foot pressing a pedal on the floor. “This is a crash cymbal.” He reached around her and rapped the stick against the brass cymbal. “This other one is called a high hat.” He gave it a tap. “These smaller drums are a snare, floor tom and a rack tom.” He took her hands and pressed a set of wood drumsticks against her palms then wrapped his fists around hers. “Hold them in a relaxed grip…now…” With his hands over hers he began to pound out a rhythm, the vibrations tickling up her arms. 

She was laughing, the sound rich and full as he guided her through the motions. It was a beautiful sound, one he hoped to hear often. He liked knowing that she was enjoying herself with him, with something as simple as an impromptu drum lesson. She was still smiling when they stopped and she glanced back at him over her shoulder.

“That was amazing!” She said. 

“No, you are the amazing.” He said smiling back at her. “It’s show time.”

“Oh! Sorry…” She moved to get up from his lap but he held her tight.

“Oh no you don’t…give me a kiss first.” He said.

“What is it with you demanding kisses all the time?” She asked laughing quietly.

“Get used to it, I like kissing you and plan on doing a hell of a lot of it!” He curled his hand around her neck and held her still for his lips, not pulling back until the crowd in the bar began to whistle and cheer. “Go on woman before I blow this set and drag you out of here.”

He watched her walk away, admiring the swish of her hips on her way to the table. His stomach muscles tightened and he felt warm suddenly when she sat down and turned her bright eyes and beautiful smile on him. As he played she never took her eyes off of him. It was if the rest of the band, the crowd in the bar, didn’t exist; there was only the two of them.

She sat through the hour long set, amazed to see the passion in his face as he played. Her memories were those of a spoiled, selfish, cruel boy with a tendency to bully. Though in their last years she saw hints of something more, an emotional and despondent young man who was unsure of himself and his place in the world. Obviously he had worked very hard to change, to find his niche in life and carve out a place where he could be happy. She felt an overwhelming sense of pride for what he had accomplished.

When they were finished he stopped by the bar long enough to get himself a bottle of water a soda for her since he had figured out that she wasn’t much of a drinker. He joined her at the table, curious about the strange expression on her face as she stared at him.

“What?” He asked, sliding her drink across the table.

“I really enjoy watching you.” She said.

“Well, the band _is_ pretty terrific.” He said.

“No, I like watching _you_.” She said as she reached across the table for his hand. “You are so different from what I remember. I can’t stop watching you because I know you, yet I don’t.”

“Is that an odd way of saying you want to get to know me better?” He asked, his foot sliding against hers beneath the table.

“That is exactly what I am saying.” She caught his ankle between her calves and locked her ankles, trapping his leg. 

Draco reached out and grabbed the seat of her chair then dragged it noisily across the floor until she was right up against him.

“That’s good; I’d hate to think you were only seeing me for the sex.” He said, waggling his brows.

“We’ve only had sex once.” She said, trying not to let her natural timidity cause her to blush.

“That will soon change.” He whispered.

“It will?” She squeaked when she felt his hand on her thigh beneath the table.

“Oh yes, come home with me tonight.” He said against her ear, blowing softly. “I want to see you come undone.”

“Draco, you shouldn’t say things like that in public.” Her eyes darted around the bar to see if anyone heard him.

“Hermione, no one can hear anything over the music.” He chuckled. “Stop being so paranoid, I would never do anything to embarrass or humiliate you in public.”

“You wouldn’t leave my office unless I kissed you and the office assistant was right there listening.” She pointed out.

“That was just Parkinson and she is a nosy bint who needs to be put in her place.” He said.

“You didn’t seem to think so in school.” She said.

“I also didn’t think with my brain back then. I let my ego and my little head do all my thinking for me.” He laughed. “I know better now, I’m a grown up…sort of.”

“I’m starting to see that…sort of.” She smiled.

“I’m hungry, I am going to go get a bowl of chips, I will be right back.” He grabbed her chin and gave her a loud, wet smooch before getting up to walk across the bar. Hermione watched him lean against the dark wood surface and talk to the bartender for a moment before the other man slipped through a swinging door and returned quickly with a bowl of deep fried potato wedges smothered in cheese and bacon.

On his way back to their table a tall, leggy blonde stepped into his path. She had her hand on his shoulder as she talked, clearly flirting. Hermione watched in amazement as she slid a folded piece of paper into Draco’s front jean pocket. Then she smiled when he withdrew the paper and without even looking at it he gave it back to her, pointing at Hermione and saying something she couldn’t make out. The girl looked rather disappointed and with a pout on her enhanced lips she bounded away.

“Well, that looked like fun.” Hermione said when he sat back down with his chips.

“Not really. She asked me to take her on holiday.” He said shaking his head. “I get so sick of women who only care about the Malfoy money. That’s what makes you so special; you don’t give a damn do you? In fact, I would be willing to bet that if I hadn’t made it clear that you couldn’t refuse them you would have sent those pearls right back to the jeweler.”

“Probably. They are stunning, but you shouldn’t buy me things like that.” She said softly. “I don’t need or want presents.”

“And that is why I wanted to give them to you.” He smiled before shoving another of the smothered potatoes into his mouth.

“The music box was my favorite.” She said.

“Really?” He asked, wiping his mouth on a napkin and staring at her. “Why?

“Because the box was so simple, then when I opened it up it was playing the song you and I danced to…I don’t know, it just touched me.” She said, suddenly feeling foolish. Here he had bought her a lavish strand of pearls and she was going on and on about the box.

“I made that box when I was fourteen, no magic. I had an art tutor who liked woodworking; he would carve little figures and was always making something with his hands. He helped me cut out all the pieces and put them together. I cut my hand trying to put the hinges on, the screwdriver slipped and stabbed me between my fingers and I got blood on the box.” He grinned. “That’s why it’s painted red. It sat on my bureau for ages; I kept my Quidditch awards in it for a time. I saw it sitting there after dinner the other night and I realized I wanted you to have it. So I lined it with velvet and installed the music mechanism. The little people I carved out, but I will admit I cheated with the paint and used magic.”

Hermione didn’t know what to say. Her heart was in her throat as she stared at him in disbelief.

“Is that…true?” He smiled and nodded. “Oh, Draco!” She launched herself into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck; she kissed his cheek, his nose, his ear and finally his mouth.

“Wow, Grang…Hermione, I’m never buying you a present again, from now on everything you get from me will be handmade.” He chuckled.

“That’s just fine with me.” She said, wiping away a tear. Draco just smiled; he wasn’t sure why she was crying over the music box, he was just glad that she liked it so damned much.

“Sure, say that now but when you start getting construction paper cards and crayon drawings I don’t want to hear you complaining.” He said.

“You won’t.” She laughed. “I’ll put them on the icebox door with the ones from James, Teddy and Victoire.” 

“How about we get out of here?” He said, his hand caressing her thigh.

“I’m ready when you are.” She whispered. “Take me home with you.”


	6. Windows

****

**Chapter 6: Windows **

Well after two in the morning Draco and Hermione floo’d back to his flat thanks to the storm that had swept in while they were in the pub. Having his bike moved to the garage was as easy as a quick call for a house-elf who apparated the motorbike away with a bow and a wink.

“Draco, don’t you worry about muggle security cameras picking up disappearing motorbikes and house elves? And what about the doorman, won’t people in the building wonder about you arriving in your flat with no one seeing you?” Hermione asked as she ran her wand over her to remove the soot from floo travel.

“No, I looked into it and magic interferes with muggle electronics, it’s why they have to be altered to work in our world. So when we use magic in the muggle world the security cameras get a blip in their recording, so they don’t see the elf or the bike disappear. As for the doorman…well I own this building, the doormen and other employees are squibs.” He said with a nonchalant shrug.

“You hire squibs?” The shock had to be apparent on her face. She figured that if muggleborns and half-bloods were looked down upon by his family then she figured squibs were even worse.

“It isn’t easy to be born to magical parents and not be able to use magic. This way they can still live in a magical environment, serve the magical community and support themselves financially. Plus it makes it easier for wizards and witches who wish to live in the city because they aren’t on guard all the time trying to hide their nature from everyone.” He took her jacket and tossed it onto a nearby chair along with his. 

She was quite taken aback, not in a bad way. She began to feel slightly bad for being so surprised that he was capable of doing something so…philanthropic. She really had no idea who this man was that looked like Draco, was cocky and arrogant like Draco, but kind. Everyone grew up at some point she supposed, it just wasn’t often that someone was able to turn their life around, to become someone different, someone better.

She was the same as she had always been. The smartest girl in the room looked over for the dumb and beautiful. The girl sitting in the park with a book instead of playing with her children, spending her weekends in the bookstore instead of out on dates. She was the girl everyone went to for the answers, everyone except for him. 

She still wasn’t quite certain that he didn’t have an ulterior motive. She was easily able to admit to herself that she was waiting for the other shoe to drop. What would an attractive, wealthy pureblood want with a plain, boring muggleborn witch? It didn’t fit with what she knew. That and the fact that he was pursuing her so avidly and that things were moving so quickly. He told her not to analyze it, to just feel it, but she didn’t think she was capable of it. 

Going home with him that night had been the most impulsive thing she had done in ages, maybe in her life. Normally she thought everything out in explicit detail, taking into account every possible outcome and making a plan for that scenario. She hadn’t thought past her own body that night, the rational Hermione had resurfaced with the morning light and she had run. She still wanted to run, but curiosity kept her in place. While she didn’t trust him, she wanted him. She wanted to be wanted by him, she wanted what he had given her that first night, the mindless passion, the moments where she was the most beautiful creature in the room and he had eyes only for her.

“I can practically hear the cogs turning in your head you know.” He said.

“Sorry, did I zone out a little?” She asked.

“A little.” He turned away from her and crouched down in front of her just as the heavy footfalls sounded on the wood floor. The enormous black mass that was his pet came racing down the hall with his stunted gait and leapt straight for Draco. The dog knocked him onto his back and climbed right over him to rise on his hind legs and lay both of his enormous front paws on Hermione’s breasts.

She stared into the face of the ugliest dog she had ever seen and started to laugh. His lopsided eyes, snaggletooth and half of an ear made him look anything but dangerous. He whimpered then licked her chin.

“I see how it is, the Master thrown over for a pretty face.” Draco said, grinning as he got to his feet. “Studly, you can’t handle a lady that way, bad manners boy!” He chastised as he grabbed the dog’s front paws and pulled him off of her. “Not that I blame you, she’s got a hell of a rack on her.”

“Draco!” Her cheeks burned and she squatted in front of the ugly dog. She reached out with both hands and scratched behind his ears, his stubby tail thumping against the floor in time with his foot. He was actually purring, like a cat. “You have the most unusual dog I have ever seen.” Hermione shook her head.

“”He’s not as pretty as I am but he’s great company.” Draco said softly, watching her with the animal he had come to love.

“Kind of like me.” She said. “You and I are kindred, Studly.” 

“Alright you, that’s my girl, go get your own.” Draco said giving the huge animal a slap to his haunches that sent him racing back down the hall.

“Did he run to your bed?” She asked staring down the hall.

“No, he probably went to his room.” Draco said withdrawing his wand to clean her hands.

“Your dog has his own room?” She watched him run his fingers over her hands lightly then lift them to rest on his shoulders.

“Of course he does.” He said. “He has his own telly too, watches the History channel all the time.” 

“Why would a dog want to watch the telly?” She asked, baffled still that he owned such a beast and even more so that he spoiled it the way he did.

“Beats the hell out of me, I’ve asked but he doesn’t say much.” Draco winked. “Can we stop talking about Studly now? I’m starting to feel like you are more interested in my dog than you are in me.” He pouted.

“We wouldn’t want you thinking that.” He laid his hands on her waist and she smiled up at him. He lifted his brows and pulled her tight against him, his arms folding around her.

“I am so glad you came tonight. I almost expected you to stand me up.” He said.

“I told you I would be there. I would not lie to you, Draco.” She wasn’t good at lying, she had tried it a time or two to save someone’s feelings but found that she was probably the world’s worst liar. 

“Good, and I will never lie to you either.” He pressed his lips lightly to hers.

“Promise?”

“I _have_ changed, Hermione. I won’t pretend that I have gone all fluffy, despite appearances to the contrary, I still retain much of my haughty personality because when I am in the wizarding world I _need_ it to protect myself. There are those who would love to take me for everything I have and if they think I have a weakness they will exploit it.” He lightly massaged her back as he spoke. “I figured out how to be both of the people I needed to be in order to be happy. So while I have changed, a lot, I haven’t changed completely.”

“You’ve changed more than I ever thought possible, I barely recognize you.” She said.

“You haven’t had to see me in my Malfoy armor yet.” He chuckled. “I have no doubt that you will recognize me then.”

“The Malfoy I know would never tell people I was his girlfriend when he has never taken me on a proper date.” She teased.

“I need to establish my territory with other wizards before they try and encroach. I’m greedy that way, I like to lay claim early and then keep all the booty for myself.” He winked at her. “And your booty is definitely all mine.” 

“Oh is it now?” She felt his hands curve over her bum and give her a squeeze.

“Mmm…you look pretty damned hot tonight, Granger. Did you go shopping this week?” He asked, his hands getting to know the curves of her bottom all over again.

“You made fun of my clothes last time so I asked the clerk to help me find something that fit better, I ended up with this…it’s too tight.” She said.

“No, it fits just right. Trust me.” He said. “But as good as you look in it; I want to see you out of it.” 

He moved his hands over her hips and up beneath the edge of the form fitting tee shirt. Her soft skin was hot beneath his touch as he pushed the fabric up, pleased when she lifted her arms so that he could pull it over her head and toss it across the room. He gave a low whistle when he saw the sheer bit of lavender fabric covering her breasts. The word _cover_ was stretching it a bit given he could see straight through the material to the dark, pebbled nipples just begging him for attention.

“Did you buy that for me?” He asked, running his finger under the satin edging.

“I…well I bought some pretty things…just in case.” Her voice cracked a little.

“Just in case I got you naked again you mean?” She nodded and he lowered his head to run his tongue under the edge and over the soft curve of her breast. “There was never a doubt in my mind that I would get you naked again, Granger, I have thought about it constantly since last week.”

“Hermione…not Granger.” She whispered as she slid her hands beneath the sueded cotton of his tee shirt. Her fingertips danced over the tight muscles of his belly, pushing the shirt up. He lifted his arms and bent his knees a bit so she could reach to pull it off of him. Her small, cool hands explored his chest, sliding over his pectorals, fingering his nipples and tracing over his collarbones.

“Your touch feels good.” He said, his hands resting lightly on her hips as she explored him.

“I like touching you.” She said as her fingers slid down his torso and over the ridged abdomen. She hesitated at the waist of his jeans.

“Go ahead.” He said roughly. “I want you to touch me.” She slid both hands to the waist band and popped the button then slowly lowered the zip. Draco took a moment to slip off his shoes while she unfastened him. She pushed his fly open and smiled at the black and green striped boxers he was wearing. Gathering her courage she slid her hands along his hips, under the elastic and denim, and pushed his clothing down over his hips and thighs, letting them fall to the floor in a forgotten heap.

“Oh!” She exclaimed softly as his penis rose up to greet her. She reached for him with tentative fingers, sliding them over the firm, silky length from base to tip then back again. She could feel his pulse beating in the vein covered length and the realization that he was so aroused for her slammed into her, sending a rush of moisture between her thighs. 

“Your hands are so soft.” He kicked his clothing aside, bending down slightly to remove his socks. (He didn’t want to look like an arse standing around naked in only a pair of socks.) He wrapped his hand around hers, tightening her hold on his shaft as he guided her palm over him with a firmer touch. “You won’t hurt me if you hold me tighter.”

“I didn’t touch you very much last time.” She said continuing to stroke him. “I wanted to, but I was too stunned and a bit overwhelmed.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” He smirked.

“You should. I never thought….well, let’s just say I didn’t know sex could be like that…especially with someone I wasn’t in love with.” She said.

“Well then it will only get better when you do fall in love with me.” 

“What makes you so sure that I will?” She asked, her hand sliding down to cup his balls and roll them in her palm.

“Ahhhh….you are a curious witch.” He groaned. “I’m not sure why I think you will love me, maybe I just _hope_ that someone will someday, and you are the only person who sees me, not my money.”

She didn’t know what to say to that, so she opted to say nothing and lift her lips to his. She kissed him gently, slowly, sliding her lips back and forth over his before pressing against the seam with the tip of her tongue. Draco groaned low in his throat and parted his lips allowing her to invade and explore his mouth at will. He wanted her to be aggressive, reveled in the fact that this kiss was hers, she had initiated it. All the while that she kissed him her hand slid over his cock, back and forth her little nails flicking over the tip and making his penis lurch in her hand.

“No more.” He groaned against her lips as he reached between them and removed her hand from his anatomy. “You don’t want things to end quickly; we have all night ahead of us.” 

Draco began to move his lips from hers and down the side of her neck, licking and biting gently as he went. Lower still he dipped his tongue into the hollow at the base of her throat and licked a path between her breasts, tugging at the little bow on her bra with his teeth for a moment before beginning his descent again. Down the ladder of her rib cage his tongue bounced over her curves. He nibbled at the spot where her waist flared into hip, licking a slow path along the waist band of her jeans. 

He looked up at her as he knelt on the floor in front of her. Her cheeks were flush, her eyes wide, lips moist and open as she panted softly. Her riotous curls had swept forward to form a curtain around her face. He took the corner of denim fabric between his teeth and tugged sharply, the button sliding from its hole easily. His tongue lifted the tab of her zipper and he pressed his face into her belly as he caught the little piece of metal with his teeth and began tugging down until her jeans were completely undone. He could see the sheer, lavender material of the knickers that accompanied the bra and leaned in to kiss the little bow on the low rise waistband.

His hands caressed the backs of her thighs, moving lower until he reached her feet. He took his time removing the low heeled shoes and socks, tickling the bottom of her foot. That accomplished he began to pull her jeans down her legs, his thumbs hooked into the belt-loops. With a gently nudge to each thigh he directed her to step out of them and tossed them behind him, piled on top of his own discarded clothing.

“You look…incredible.” He said, his voice low and filled with appreciation as he stared at her wearing nothing but the little scraps of sheer fabric. He could see the small patch of dark curls between her thighs and he itched to touch her there, to taste her there. He leaned forward and placed a hot, open mouthed kiss on her center and she jumped, nearly falling backwards in her attempt to get away.

“No! Don’t!” She backed up, her hands over her pelvis like a shield.

“Gra…Hermione, haven’t you ever had oral sex before?” He felt like an idiot asking, but her reaction was a little odd. His experience had been that women loved it when a man was willing to service them orally.

“Uh…yes….I used to do it for….well….I don’t want to discuss my past sex life with you right now.” She squeaked, ducking her head and turning away. Draco got to his feet and curved his naked body around hers, pushing her hair aside and over one shoulder so he could kiss and nibble at the back of her neck.

“You’ve done it, but never had it done, is that it?” He asked, his breath tickling at her ear.

“It’s nasty.” She said.

“Says who?” 

“Well…” Draco slid his hands down over her torso, his fingers burrowing under the waist of her underwear and quickly sliding between her folds. She cried out and her knees threatened to give but he held her tight.

“Only an idiot would say something like that.” His finger dipped into her to find her hot and wet. He slid the moisture he found over the tender flesh, easing his way as he stroked her hard little clit. “I’m gonna show you how much of an idiot.” She protested a little and he tightened the arm wrapped around her shoulder. “Okay, not tonight…but soon, very soon, I am going to lay you out on my bed and I am going to spread your legs as far apart as I can…” He flicked his fingertip back and forth over the little pebble, feeling it grow even harder, her knickers soaking clear through as she responded to his touch. “And I am going to put my mouth on you. I am going to put my tongue inside you and lick every sweet inch of your pussy.” She was shuddering in his arms, her breathing heavy and audible. “I’m going to suck on this little bud right here.” He tweaked her clit between his fingers.

“Draco!” She cried his name hoarsely as she came, her body melting within his embrace.

“And then I’m going to do it all over again.” He said, turning her in his arms and holding her against him. While she watched he brought his fingers to his lips, running the tips of them, slick with her juices, over his lips before sucking them clean, licking his lips as though savoring the flavor of her. “Delicious.”

“You are….”

“Going to be the best lover you will ever have.” He said arrogantly with a little grin. Hermione didn’t doubt it for a moment, he had already managed to outdo every encounter she had ever had previously including interludes with herself. She felt his hands at her back and then the release of her bra catch. “As beautiful as you look in this, it has to go.” He said, pulling it forward and off. “These especially.” He tucked his fingers into her underwear and pulled the damp, sticky material down her thighs until they fell to the floor. 

Draco clasped the back of her thighs and tugged. Her arms looped tightly around his neck as she was lifted, her legs wrapped tight around his waist. 

“What are you doing?” She asked, holding on for dear life as he walked across the room.

“Carrying you.” 

“Where?” She suddenly felt the cold glass against her bare skin and she arched towards him. “Draco, no!”

“Oh yes.” He said, ducking his head and capturing a tight nipple between his lips, licking and sucking hard.

“Someone could see!” She argued hoarsely. 

“This flat is thirty two stories up, Hermione, unless it’s someone on a broom or a low flying plane no one is going to see.” He chuckled. “And it’s illegal to fly a broom over London.”

“But it’s been done.” She moaned when he turned his attentions to her other breast. He chose to ignore her protests and lift her so he could rub the tip of his cock between her tender folds. She bathed him in her heat and he growled against her skin. 

“Hold on to me, lock your ankles.” He whispered as he pressed his tip into her sodden opening, pressing slowly forward as he braced her up against the floor to ceiling windows. The cold glass against her heated skin had her thrusting back at him, impaling herself on his rigid shaft. “Oh hell yes…just like that.” He said, pushing into her again. She tightened her thighs and pulled herself towards him with every push. 

“Draco…oh gosh….Malfoy!” Her nails dug painfully into his shoulders as he wound his hips against her, his grip on her bottom bruising her pale skin. He nearly laughed when she used his surname, but couldn’t, she was so hot and tight around him and the way she was writhing against him was making him nuts.

“Damn you are a real firecracker when you get going.” He muttered brokenly as he attempted to get deeper inside her. It was an impossible feat but he didn’t care, he wanted to come and he wanted to be deep, deep, deep inside her when he did. His knees weakened and they began sliding down the glass, her sweat slickened skin lubricating her descent. On his knees he continued thrusting, her counter thrusts becoming more forceful and erratic as she approached another climax. 

“Don’t stop!”

“Voldemort himself couldn’t make me stop!” He growled, pushing into her harder and harder. She let go of his shoulders, her hands slamming back against the glass with a loud boom as she shouted, her vagina tightening and tightening around him, choking an orgasm from him that was almost painful in its intensity.

Slowly her legs dropped from his waist as they both struggled to breathe. Draco leaned against her, his forehead resting on the cool glass as he wheezed, exhausted yet elated at the same time. He couldn’t recall a single witch who had reduced him to a sweating, wheezing lump of exhaustion.

“Ohhhhh…..I can’t move.” She groaned.

“Neither can I.” He said on a sigh.

“Can you get us to your bed?” She asked softly, her fingers threading through his shaggy blond hair. He moaned loudly and wrapped his arms tight around her waist, apparating them from his living room to his bedroom so they appeared in the middle of his bed where he unceremoniously let her slid to the mattress. 

“You have drained the life right out of me, woman!” He said, flopping onto his back.

“Sorry. Should I go home now?” She laughed when his arm reached out for her and tugged her tight against him.

“No, don’t try it or I will bind you to me while we sleep.” He said, his hand curling over her bottom as she cuddled into his side, one thigh draped over his hips and her hand curled against his chest.

“Hmmm….I’ve never tried it.” She yawned.

“Tried what?” 

“Letting a wizard bind me.” Draco slapped her backside.

“Stop teasing, witch. Go to sleep before you start something we are both too tired to finish without killing ourselves.” Her soft laughter against his shoulder was his reply as he shook his head and let sated exhaustion overtake him.


	7. Playing Nice

****

**Chapter 7: Playing Nice **

“What are you staring at?” Draco asked over breakfast as Hermione stared out the windows.

“My butt print on your window.” She said, shaking her head in disbelief that she had actually had sex with him up against his living room window. Draco smiled and passed another piece of bacon to Studly who was sitting at his feet.

“The house elves will clean it, don’t worry.” He winked at her and took a bite out of his toast. “I want to spend the day with you.” He said.

“I have plans already, Draco. I am expected at the Burrow for a barbeque.” She felt torn; she really liked the idea of spending the day with him.

“Well…can you take a date?” He asked. Hermione’s eyes widened for a moment then she started laughing,

“Yes, I never do though. Are you saying you want to spend your Saturday afternoon hanging out with the Weasleys?”

“No, I want to spend my Saturday afternoon hanging out with you, the Weasleys just happen to be there.” He smiled and tossed a piece of toast to the dog. “They live in the country right?”

“Yes, it’s just outside of Ottery St. Catchpole.” She shoved Studly’s nose off of her lap as he begged for slices of bacon. 

“Great, we can take Studs with us!” He said. “I’ll just ring the front desk and have Todd attach the sidecar to the bike.” 

“You want to take the bike?” She shifted nervously in the chair. She still wasn’t sure about his choice of transportation.

“Why not, it’s a beautiful day and with a little magic we can be there in no time.” He said. “Besides, apparating and floo travel are nearly impossible to do with Studly, he tends to get spooked and then we never end up where we are supposed to be.”

“Alright…so then I guess I will just go home and get ready.” She said, not sure that she should have agreed to take Draco and his dog with her to the barbeque. Wait, had she agreed to it or had he just made plans without actually asking her?

“Great! Studs and I will pick you up at your place.” He said, leaning back in his chair with a bright smile.

**~@~**

Molly Weasley scurried about the garden, her wand waving as she set up the picnic tables and chairs, covering them with checked cloths as she went. She was looking forward to having everyone at home for a change. She came around to the front of the house to retrieve one of the boys to help her with the ice chests when she saw them all standing around staring down the lane. 

A rather loud motorbike and side car was barreling towards them kicking up a cloud of dust in its wake. 

“What on earth?” She held her hand up to shield her eyes from the sun and watched the vehicle’s approach.

“Probably some muggle wanker who got lost.” Ron said as he took a bite out of a licorice whip. 

The loud bike pulled to a halt at the edge of the yard and the driver turned it off then engaged the kickstand. He pried the passenger’s fingers from his shirt and guided the woman off of the bike before he dismounted as well. The crowd of Weasleys and other family members watched as the rider unbuckled the chin strap and gave the girl a quick kiss on the lips before he tugged the helmet off.

“Hermione!” Ginny shouted as she balanced Albus on her hip and ran across the lawn to greet her friend. “Goodness what are you doing on that thing?”

“Oh…I um…I brought a date…and his dog.” Hermione said, suddenly realizing that she would be telling her friends about her relationship with Draco. She looked over to see him unfastening his chin strap then removing his helmet. He raked his fingers through his hair and smiled at Ginny.

“Well hello, Weaslette.” He grinned.

“Bloody hell, Draco Malfoy.” She turned her wide eyes on Hermione. “You brought Draco Malfoy? As your date?”

“And his dog.” Hermione said, gesturing towards the side car. Studly sat there with his tongue hanging out, a leather Quidditch helmet and an old pair of goggles on his head, a bright red scarf tied around his neck. 

“That’s a dog?” Harry asked as he came down the hill to join his wife, followed closely by the others.

“Yeah, Potter, that’s a dog. My dog, so be nice.” Draco said as he reached into the sidecar and unfastened the safety belt hooked to his pet’s collar. “Say hello, Studly.” Draco said as he removed the dog’s odd clothing and tossed it in the seat. The dog leapt from the sidecar and began limping in and out of the crowd of people sniffing for someone who may be willing to sneak him food. 

“Studly? You named it Studly?” Harry asked as he watched the ugliest animal he had ever seen make his way through the group to sit in front of James who immediately began feeding the dog fruit snacks from his bowl.

“He needed the ego boost.” Draco said, draping his arm over Hermione’s shoulder.

Hermione watched as every set of eyes in the group landed on the two of them. She supposed it was a good sign that no wands had been drawn. Yet. 

“So, Mione….you brought Draco?” Harry didn’t really have any lingering issues with Draco; he hadn’t really seen much of the wizard since they left school to be honest. From what he had heard, Draco had kept a low profile, preferring to lead a fairly quiet life. In fact, nothing regarding the Malfoys had come through the Auror department at all since the trials had ended, they all seemed to be reformed, _seemed_ being the operative word. 

“Yes…I brought Draco. Is it going to be a problem?” She asked, suddenly feeling cornered, attacked with them all staring at her waiting for an explanation. Draco squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

“No, Mione, it isn’t a problem…it’s just a surprise. We didn’t know you were…friends.” Ginny said smiling.

“More than friends, actually.” Draco said. “Gra…Hermione and I are dating.” He said, enjoying the shocked gasps of the others. He especially enjoyed the bilious expression on Ron’s face. 

“Erm…well that’s big news….when did this happen?” Harry asked.

“Well…a little over a week or so I guess.” Hermione said, feeling slightly guilty as she looked over at Ron. He looked hurt though she didn’t know why, their relationship had ended so long ago, and he had moved on with Susan and was going to be getting married soon.

“Oh, leave them alone!” Molly scolded as she shoved her way through. “This isn’t an interrogation! Hermione can bring whomever she likes, can date whomever she likes and it’s none of your business! Now get on with the lot of you!” She said, shooing them all away and back towards the house. “Hello, Hermione dear.” She said, kissing the younger woman’s cheek.

“Hello, Molly, how are you?” She asked.

“Oh, busy as ever. Now, let me have a look at you young man!” Molly said, grabbing a stunned Draco by the shoulder and jerking him forward. Hermione had to cover her grin as Molly looked him over. “You look just like your father.” She said.

“That’s where the similarities end I assure you.” He said as she spun him quickly around.

“Well obviously! You are too thin.” She said, clucking her tongue and shaking her head. “Come on up, dinner will be ready soon and we will get to work on fattening you up.” She said, patting his cheek. Draco looked back at Hermione as though Molly were mad. Suddenly a large ball of flames and smoke erupted from behind the house. 

“Arthur Weasley, if you tinkered with that grill I swear you will sleep in the broom shed for a week!” Molly shouted as she took off at a near run to the backyard.

“Is this…normal?” He asked, listening to the shouting coming from behind the house.

“For the Weasleys it is.” Hermione smiled. “You said you wanted to get to know me better, Draco. The easiest way is to get to know my friends.”

She took his hand and led him through the rickety garden fence around the back of the oddly angled house. Hermione smiled at the chaos. Arthur stood near the grill, his face covered in soot and one of his eyebrows was missing. Molly was waggling a finger at him, no doubt chastising him. Harry was trying to catch James who had gotten on Studly’s back and was happily riding the dog around the back yard. Ginny was trying to change Albus while yelling at Ron who had a garden gnome in each hand whirling them about.

Fred and George were entertaining Teddy with their latest fireworks. Bill and Fleur were carrying bowls of food from inside while Percy chattered into a cellular phone at the edge of the garden. Charlie was dragging ice chests across the lawn. It was familiar and it made her feel at home.

“It’s a bloody mad house around here!” Draco said, never in a million years would his parents have tolerated so much disorder in their home. He had never seen anything quite like it.

“It’s always like this.” Hermione laughed. “Quiet is never a good sign in the Burrow.” She said.

“I see that. Where is the loo?” He asked.

“Oh, it’s on the fourth floor. Make sure you don’t open the attic door, the ghoul doesn’t like being disturbed.” She said.

“There is a ghoul too?” He shook his head and walked into the house to look for the bathroom. 

Hermione walked over to settle in at the extra long picnic table. It didn’t take long for Ron to notice she was alone and join her.

“So…Malfoy, eh?” He looked confused.

“Yes, Ron.” She said, suddenly realizing that Susan wasn’t there. “Where is Susan?”

“Ah…probably at her folk’s house, telling them about the cancellation of the wedding.” He said flatly.

“Oh, Ron! I am so sorry.” She said, laying her hand on top of his.

“No worries. I really wasn’t ready anyhow, I only asked her because it seemed like the thing to do after so long.” He said. “Mione, are you sure you know what you’re doing getting messed up with the likes of him?”

“Give him a chance; he isn’t the same arrogant boy he used to be.” She said, smiling when she saw him walking towards her from over Ron’s shoulder. 

“Well, that was interesting.” He said, straddling the bench beside her. “Hello, Weasel.” 

“Changed has he?” Ron asked, lifting a brow in her direction.

“Draco, be nice.” Hermione said. 

“I’m sorry…hello, Ron. How’s it hanging?” Hermione closed her eyes and groaned, letting her head fall forward.

“I’m gonna go talk to Bill.” Ron got up with a wary look at Draco and left them alone.

“Draco, you are unbelievable.” She said.

“So you said last night.” He purred, scooting closer to her and sliding his arms around her. “Did you really shag him?”

“Draco!” She slapped his hand and frowned. “Don’t be disrespectful; he and I were together for a long time after school.”

“I’m sorry. I’ve never been with anyone who had ginger hair before.” He said thoughtfully. “Does the carpet match the drapes?”

“What?” Hermione turned her face towards him.

“Well, for example…does Potter dive in a burning bush?” That mischievous grin was back and she knew he was being naughty. “Come on, tell me…are they a bunch of fire-crotches?” 

“You are being horrible!” Her chastisement lost its impact because she was laughing so hard.

“Oh god, he took his shirt off! He’s covered in freckles!” Draco said with a horrified tone. “Does he have them on his cock too?”

She lost control at that point, her laughter ringing out over the noise and drawing everyone’s attention to the two of them sitting at the table. Draco was smiling; watching her laugh without restraint had to be one of the most incredible things he had ever seen. 

“What is so funny over here?” Harry asked as he walked up carrying two brooms.

“Nothing, Draco is being stupid.” Hermione said, wiping her eyes.

“Well, some things never change.” Harry laughed, it was nice to hear Hermione laughing, she had seemed so sad for so long. “Hey, Malfoy, you up for a game or have your seeking skills gotten rusty?”

“Not in the slightest, Scarhead.” Draco said, catching the broom Harry tossed in his direction. “You don’t mind, do you?” He asked Hermione.

“No, go on, have fun and play nice.” She said, laughing when he smacked a loud kiss against her lips and hurriedly climbed on the broom to follow Harry to the small paddock where the Weasleys played.

“So…the boys are busy, the kids are sleeping….time to tell me what exactly is going on here.” Ginny said, sliding onto the bench beside Hermione.

“I didn’t see you come up!” Hermione said, startled by the redhead’s sudden appearance beside her. 

“Don’t change the subject. Draco Malfoy is your boyfriend….how in the bloody hell did that happen?” Ginny asked as she tugged a bowl of crisps across the table.

“I don’t know, actually.” She said truthfully. “I went to a pub one night after work for a drink and to hear some music. The drummer caught my attention. I didn’t recognize him at first. I mean no way would Malfoy be content to be in the background, but it was him alright.” 

“Oh wow, he’s in a band?” Ginny looked intrigued as she crunched on the crisps.

“Yes, he plays several instruments actually. Like an idiot I sat there staring at him for so long I didn’t realize when the bar closed. The barkeep was about to call me a taxi when Draco stepped up and offered to take me home.” She said.

“So he drove you home?”

“Not exactly. He asked me to dance and then he took me home. With him.” She said, her cheeks flushing.

“Oh…wait a minute!” Ginny said, her smile taking up nearly her entire face. “Are you telling me that you had a one night stand….with Draco Malfoy?”

“Well it started out that way.” Hermione said, trying not to be embarrassed by Ginny’s obvious shock. “Then he showed up at my office.”

“Oh! Wow, you must have really made an impression on him.” Ginny laughed. “How was it?”

“Him coming to my office? It was fine; Parkinson was being a jerk but…”

“Not that! How was _it_?” She asked, waggling her eyebrows to get her point across. 

“Ginny! I can’t believe you would ask me that.” Hermione groaned.

“Believe it because I want to know.” She said. “Was he as good as I’m thinking? Because the look on your face right now….well if you were a Weasley you’d be all one color.” 

“You are terrible!” Hermione said, closing her eyes. “He was better than you are probably thinking.”

“That is just…damn.” Ginny said, sighing. “It’s about time you got laid and laid well, Ducky.” 

“What do you mean by that?” 

“It was obvious that you and Ron lacked a certain amount of fire, Mione. However it is also just as obvious that you and Malfoy have it in spades.” She smiled. 

“Yes, well passion fades. You can’t base a relationship on passion.” Hermione said.

“Passion is as good a start as any.” Ginny said. “Just be happy, Mione, don’t over think it.”

“He said the same thing.”

“Then he isn’t as dumb as we thought, is he?”

****

**~@~**

As evening approached and the air grew chilled Draco went to the bike and pulled his leather jacket from one of the saddle bags and draped it over Hermione’s shoulders. Harry watched them off and on during the day, curious about their relationship and of course he wondered if it were real or an elaborate hoax on Malfoy’s part. 

Draco didn’t leave her side often, and when he was near her he was almost always touching her in some way or another. He would be holding her hand or have his arm wrapped around her, on more than one occasion Harry had seen them kissing. From the looks of things, Malfoy was truly smitten with their Mione and that completely baffled him.

Harry was staring at them across the bonfire. Molly and Arthur had taken the children inside for the night, leaving the _young ones_ to sit around the fire roasting marshmallows. Draco was sitting on the ground, his back propped against a log while Hermione sat between his legs and leaned back against him. He had his arms around her and he kept whispering in her ear and kissing her cheek.

“You are shocked aren’t you?” Ginny asked, her head resting on his shoulder.

“A little. Of all the people in the world I would have never expected those two to get together.” Harry said. “He looks like he really likes her.”

“She’s wary.” Ginny said softly. “But I think he will be good for her.”

Hermione smiled and reached up to feed Draco another roasted marshmallow. She laughed as he sucked her fingers into his mouth, his tongue sliding over and between them as he tried to get all of the gooey confection off of her skin. 

“Delicious.” He said, kissing her with his sticky lips. 

“So you own a pub? How did that happen?” Charlie asked, leaning back on his elbow.

“I own several businesses actually. I also own controlling interest in several companies. The Pub was for fun.” Draco said. “Gives me a place to hang out and relax, a place to play my music. And a side benefit is that it drives my parents batty.”

“Always fun to ruffle old Lucius’s feathers.” Charlie said.

“Charlie, what is in your mouth?” Hermione asked after catching the glint of something shiny in the firelight one time too many for it to be a trick of light.

“Ah, picked up on that did you?” He said smiling before he stuck his tongue out to reveal a shiny silver stud in the center.

“What on earth….why would you do that?” She asked. His earring didn’t faze her, or the little barbell in his eyebrow, he was eccentric for a Weasley, a bit bohemian. 

“Witches go wild for it, Luv.” He said smirking.

“Why would a witch go wild for a tongue piercing?” She asked. Draco leaned in to whisper in her ear.

“The stud adds a little something during oral sex.” He said softly. Charlie winked at her and she colored.

“That’s horrible!”

“No one’s complained yet.” He said, wrapping his tongue around a charred marshmallow. “Besides, it’s no where near as interesting as my Prince Albert.”

“What’s that?” She asked, almost afraid to find out.

“His penis is pierced.” Draco said.

“Why in gods name would you do that?” She asked.

“Why not? It was actually pretty popular in Victorian times, it was referred to as a dressing ring, it was used to keep the penis in place to avoid unattractive lumps in the tight breeches of the time.” He said.

“Doesn’t it hurt?” She asked, not quite sure she really wanted to know.

“It did when it was done.”

“What about….you know…”

“Sex? It adds a new sensation to it, for me and the witch.” He laughed when she tucked her head into Draco’s arm, the blond wizard laughing softly as he kissed the top of her head.

“Don’t worry; I have no interest at all in body modification.” Draco said.

“Good, because I wouldn’t let you near me if it was wearing jewelry.” She said softly. Draco threw his head back as he laughed.

“I adore you, Hermione. I really do.” He sighed, hugging her close when she shivered. “You’re cold, are you ready to go?” 

“Yes. Can we spend the night at my house? Studly can sleep over too.” She said.

“Sure.” They got to their feet and Hermione went around the fire hugging all of her friends and saying goodbye. Draco laughed when Charlie pulled his shirt open and showed her his nipple piercings before pulling her into a tight hug. 

“Malfoy?” Draco turned around to see Ron standing just behind him.

“Weasley?”

“Look…whatever it is you are playing at, just don’t hurt her, alright?” Ron said quietly.

“I’m not playing at anything, Weasley, and I don’t intend to hurt her.” Draco wanted to say something smart, the words were on the tip of his tongue but he could see the concern in the other man’s eyes and he understood. If he were in Ron’s shoes he would be wondering too.

“Good…she’s been hurt enough.” Ron turned and walked around the side of the house, disappearing into the darkness.

Their ride home was peaceful. The night was clear, but cool as Hermione clung to his back as they alternated between flying and riding. Either way she kept her eyes closed and clutched at his tee shirt, her head resting against his back. She was tired, between having sex with Draco the night before and an all day event with the Weasleys she was exhausted as they made their way into her house.

She stopped off in the kitchen to set a bowl of water down for Studly then stumbled into the bedroom, kicking off her sandals and peeling off her clothing as she went before falling into her bed wearing her bra and knickers. Draco smiled and followed suit disrobing down to the dark blue boxers with tiny silver stars and climbing into the bed behind her. He snuggled into her back, pulling the covers over them.

“You did well, Draco. No hexes were thrown, no fights, you were wonderful.” She said sleepily.

“Oh yes, I can behave myself in front of others.” He chuckled. “Shame my folks weren’t there, they would have gone into conniptions to see me socializing with the Weasleys and actually enjoying myself.” He had a smile on his face at the thought as he drifted off to sleep. That comment had a rejuvenating effect on Hermione however, and she laid awake for a couple of hours thinking about it before sleep claimed her finally.


	8. A Day With You

****

**Chapter 8: A Day With You **

It was a warm Sunday afternoon and Draco was standing on the pavement in a crowded street fair while Hermione haggled over an old chair with an old man. If he hadn’t missed her so damned much the previous week he would never have agreed to come with her. They only met once during the work week, for dinner and that usually ended in an overnight.

Friday was his favorite day of the week when she would come to the pub and sit at the little table right up front while he played. Then they would share a drink, a plate of chips and he would take her home where they would have the most incredible sex he had ever experienced until well into the dawn. Saturday they would wake up late, have breakfast naked then take Studly for a walk in the park. 

She had taken him to an art museum once which he had found rather boring. Muggle art wasn’t as interesting as wizarding art since it didn’t move or speak. However, he was able to appreciate the nudes. Soft, curvy women stretched out in varying positions of surrender, what more could a man want. She hadn’t found his love of the genre quite as interesting, especially when a rather large painting of a naked woman stretched out on a chaise appeared in his bathroom a week later, her face and form looking very much like Hermione’s own.

They had gone to the cinema a few times. It was one of the best things the Muggles had going for them. Draco was rather fond of gangster movies though he had sat through a chick flick or two for her. They had gone to a fair, the circus, a dinner cruise along the Thames and for long rides on the bike through the country. But his favorite moments were curled up on the sofa with her in his arms, a pizza and a film with Studly lying on the floor at their feet. It definitely was _not_ in a crowded street sweating his bollocks off while she tried to purchase an ugly old chair.

“Let me take you to a furniture shop and buy you a damned chair?” He said, tired, hot and cranky.

“I want this one.” She said, turning to argue some more with the old man over the price.

“Why? It’s a moldy old chair that probably stinks of some old dead guys arse!” He said. His stomach was growling and he was thirsty. 

“Because it is a beautiful chair with the perfect frame, it fits the décor of my house.” She said, turning back to the man. 

“So let me have one made for you then! I’m starving here.” He groaned. Hermione turned to him, clearly annoyed at his whining.

“It isn’t the same. I want that chair.” She said stubbornly. “Besides, look at it, the high back and smooth curve of the arms.” She said softly. Draco came to stand next to her and stared down at the old, moth eaten chair with a sagging seat. She clasped his arm and leaned close to him. “It has a wide seat, if you were sitting in it my legs would easily be able to curl over the arms and the high back is the perfect handhold…”

“Bollocks!” Draco reached into his pocket for his wallet. “What do you want for the bloody chair?” He snapped at the man.

“Seventy five.” The old geezer said stubbornly.

“Fine, take it!” Draco said as he shoved bills into the man’s hand. He grabbed the chair by the arms and lifted it up and over his shoulder, turning to stare at Hermione who was laughing at him. 

“Thanks for the chair.” She laughed, watching him try to balance the awkward piece of furniture on his shoulder.

“We are having this thing re-covered, re-padded and fumigated twice. Then you are going to make good on that little selling tactic and ride me through the damned seat.” He said, his eyes narrowed. “And for the record, this chair _does_ smell like something died in it. So lead me to the nearest spot we can apparate from so we can take this ugly arsed chair back to your house and go get something to eat!”

Hermione was still laughing as she led Draco through the streets and into a narrow alley way where they apparated, with her ugly arsed chair, back to her little house. Draco shoved it into a spare bedroom while Hermione checked her messages. She was frowning at the little message machine when he came back through the house.

“Is something wrong?” He asked.

“My parents. They want me to come to dinner.” She said.

“Sounds reasonable, I meet mine for a meal on occasion.” He laughed.

“They also want me to bring along whoever it is that has been keeping me so busy here lately.” She said, biting her lip.

“Ah, that would be me.” Draco said with a smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Draco…do you…I mean…it’s been almost two months, do you…would you like to meet my parents?” She asked.

“Do you want your parents to meet me?” He asked, holding her loosely in his arms.

“We haven’t really been discussing what we are doing, where this is going.” She was a bit nauseated as she brought it up. “I wasn’t sure if we were going to move things to the next level or just keep it here.”

“Where is here, exactly?” He asked.

“Weekend lovers?” She didn’t know what else to call them.

“Well that doesn’t work does it? I mean I’ve shagged you loads of times during the week.” He was smiling at her again and she was a little upset that he wasn’t taking her seriously.

“Never mind, Draco, let me call them and make plans for us to meet one night next week and then we can go get something for you to eat.” She said, pushing on his arms to get free.

“Oh no you don’t.” He tightened his hold on her. “Look at me.” She lifted her chin and met his gaze. “Call your parents, Hermione, and tell them we will join them for dinner tonight at _Lorenzo’s_, seven o’clock.” He said.

“Draco, we don’t have to, I don’t want to force you…”

“You aren’t forcing me. If I didn’t want to go I wouldn’t, I can be an arsehole that way.” He said. “I’m sorry for making a joke about it. I promise you, I take what we have very seriously.” He said softly. “Don’t you know that?”

Hermione sighed, even more confused than she was previously. She rested her head against his shoulder and her eyes roamed the front of her icebox. She couldn’t help but smile, the doors were covered with handmade cards and notes written in crayon, and not all of them were from her god-children.

Draco was attentive, affectionate and generous with her. He was funny and sweet and they had real conversations about real things that actually mattered. They had **the** most amazing sex. The only thing that was missing was a real understanding of how he felt about her, or how she felt about him.

“Okay, Draco.” She said hugging him tight.

“That isn’t an answer.” He said, rubbing her back. 

“I don’t have another one.” She said. Draco pursed his lips thoughtfully, his chin resting on the top of her head. She wasn’t a casual relationship sort of girl, he knew that from the beginning and what he felt for her wasn’t casual, he wasn’t sure what it was really. He knew that he loved spending time with her and talking to her. He loved seeing the look on her face when he bought her a gift or gave her some silly little card he had made. Her laughter was like an aphrodisiac for him and when he went more than a couple of days without seeing her he missed her. What seemed more important though was that he hadn’t looked at another female with interest since that first night. He wanted no one but her.

“Okay, Hermione.” He said, kissing the top of her head. “Call your folks then get ready, I am going to go home and feed Studs, get a snack because you have bloody well starved me all day, and make reservations for dinner.”

Hermione pulled back and looked into his eyes. He seemed a little more distant than he had before she opened her mouth. Had she said the wrong thing and pushed him away?

“Alright.” She smiled. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a soft lingering kiss.

“Look beautiful for me.” He whispered. “Well, as beautiful as you can with your clothes on.” 

With another quick kiss he was gone, leaving her alone in her kitchen leaning against the counter trying to figure out their relationship and what she was going to tell her parents.

****

~@~

Draco was having trouble taking his eyes off of her as they walked up the street towards the restaurant. Aside from her work clothes he hadn’t seen her in anything other than casual clothes. When he had entered her house and found her waiting for him in a black sheathe dress that came just below her knees, high heeled shoes and the pearls he had bought her he actually tripped over his own feet trying to get closer to her.

Her long hair had been smoothed into long, silky waves and pulled back into a ponytail. Small pearl earrings matched the rope around her neck. She was wearing makeup, something she rarely did and the glossy sheen on her lips had him licking his own in anticipation of kissing her. With a smile that rocked him to his core she curled her hand around his arm let him disapparate them to the pub. They walked the few blocks to the restaurant from there.

Her parents were waiting for them in the restaurant foyer and came rushing towards her as soon as they entered. A tall, slender woman, obviously her mother, with shoulder length honey colored hair embraced her tightly then stepped back to admire her frock. Hermione looked like her mother, though she got her coloring from her father, a great bear of a man with a barrel chest and strong jaw. His hair was thinning so he had resorted to a military style haircut in a last ditch effort to keep from _looking_ bald. He was a bit less exuberant than his wife, greeting Hermione with a short hug and a kiss to her cheek.

“Darling, it has been so long since we have seen you!” Her mother said with sad eyes.

“I’m sorry; work has been a bit of a mess.” Hermione said apologetically. Her parents were no longer paying attention to her however; they were staring at the young man behind her who couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of their daughter. “And that is the other reason I have been so busy.”

Hermione turned to find Draco still staring at her; she gave him an odd look, confused by his continued staring and laid her hand on his arm.

“Draco, these are my parents, Jean and Gus Granger.” She said, pinching his arm in an attempt to get him to focus. “Mum and Dad, this is Draco Malfoy…my boyfriend.”

Draco smiled; he liked hearing her lay claim to him to someone. It was the first time she had referred to him as anything other than “the man I am seeing” boyfriend was more personal, more intimate, even if it was a bit juvenile.

“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Granger.” He said politely. He bowed over her mother’s hand slightly, leaving the older woman flustered and he shook her father’s hand firmly. 

“Oh…well…Draco is it?” Her mother said as she slid the charm on her necklace back and forth on the chain. Hermione’s eyes widened just a bit when she saw the flush on her mother’s cheeks. Was her mum flirting? “It is a pleasure to meet you. We had no idea that our little Hermione had such a handsome gentleman friend.”

She was! Her mother was actually flirting with Draco! Hermione wasn’t angry, or even jealous. Women fell under his spell easily when he poured on the charm; it was one of the things that made the Malfoy men dangerous. His father was a criminal of the worst sort but there wasn’t a woman alive who could say he wasn’t stunningly beautiful and charming to a fault.

“I’m afraid I have been monopolizing as much of her free time as I possibly can, Madame. I am sorry we haven’t met sooner.” Draco said, his heart winning smile in place. 

“Malfoy? I think I met a Malfoy years ago in a bookshop when we were getting Hermione ready to leave for school. A great big man with long hair, he got into an altercation with Arthur if I recall.” Gus said, his brow furrowed. “And I believe Hermione had some issues with a boy in her class of the same name.”

“The man in the bookstore would be my father, unfortunately, and what is even more unfortunate is that the boy in her class was me.” Draco said. “I have no excuse for my father and none that can make up for my own appalling behavior when I was young I am afraid. However, I assure you that all of our childhood issues have been resolved.” Draco looked her father in the eye and didn’t back down or try to explain it away, her father would respect that. “Shall we sit?”

Draco checked in at the desk and they were led to a small booth near the window. Draco waited for Hermione to slide onto the bench seat then pulled out one of the chairs across from them for her mother, working himself deeper into her good graces. Hermione was amused, and impressed as she watched him work his magic.

“So you are like our Hermione then?” Her mother asked, keeping the question vague as she never quite knew who was and was not aware of her daughter’s gift.

“Yes, Ma’am, I am a wizard.” Draco said, pulling open his suit jacket so that Jean could see his wand in the breast pocket tucked in alongside Hermione’s.

“Why don’t you tell us a little about yourself, Draco?” Gus said gruffly from over his menu. “Aside from the brawling father and adolescent leanings towards bullying.” 

Hermione looked across the table at her father, completely appalled by his abrupt behavior towards Draco. Draco didn’t seem to be affected; he simply smiled and leaned back against the padded bench his arm stretched out behind her.

“Well, you know about my heritage and where I went to school. I come from an ancient pureblood family; I have no idea what generation I represent. My family is the wealthiest in the wizarding world and one of the most well known. I went to University in Spain and also went to Oxford where I earned a degree in Music. I own and sit on the boards of several companies. I am invested, silently, in several as well. I assist my father with the handling of various family businesses in preparation of inheriting the role as head of the family. I am not quite a year younger than Hermione, I live in London, I own a pub for wizarding folk where I play drums in a band on Friday nights, I have a dog and I am crazy about your daughter.” Draco took a deep breath and locked eyes with her father. “Would you like to know anything else?”

“Yes….does your father still have all of that hair and if so how did he manage? If it’s magic would you mind giving me a little help?” Gus ran his hand over his thin hair with a grin.

“As a matter of fact he does still have all of that hair but it has nothing to do with magic. I am afraid it is simply genetic.” Draco said. 

“Well bollocks, no hope for it then.” Gus sighed and returned his attention back to his menu. 

Dinner was an easy affair, surprisingly. Draco was impressive as he charmed her parents with an ease that was almost frightening to Hermione. Of course she should have known, being Lucius’s son, that he would have such abilities. 

As she and her mother finished up their dessert, Draco and her father were hidden behind an open menu as Draco transfigured the small things on the table into a small Quidditch team and began trying to explain the wizard’s game.

“Your Draco is very nice, Hermione.” Her mother said quietly across the table.

“He has his moments.” Hermione said smiling as her mother stared at him. “He isn’t hard on the eyes either.”

“Oh no, he is quite handsome.” Jean said, her cheeks rosy.

“Mum, are you developing a crush on my boyfriend?” Hermione teased.

“Of course not!” Jean said, fanning herself wildly. “He is just…well there is something about him you can’t help but be attracted to, isn’t there.”

“He is magnetic, I will give him that.” Hermione glanced over at her lover and she had to smile, he had handled meeting her parent beautifully and won them over easily. He was amazing.

“You really care about this one don’t you? I haven’t seen that look on your face since Ronald.” Jean was smiling, so glad to see her daughter happy for a change. 

“Well, yes, I care about him.” She replied very quietly. “I don’t really know what this is exactly, Mum, so I’d rather not talk about it too much.”

“Okay Dear, I understand.” Jean patted her daughter’s hand and then tapped Gus on the shoulder. “Time for us to go, Darling, we have work tomorrow.” 

“Damn, and I was finally figuring it all out.” Gus sighed as he watched Draco return all of the objects to their natural state.

“No worries, Gus. Perhaps you could come to a match sometime, I keep a box at the stadium near Hogsmeade Village.” Draco said.

“I think I might like that, young man.” Gus replied as he reached for the leather binder holding their bill. Draco got to it first, however.

“Please, allow me.” He said, reaching into his pocket for his wallet. He withdrew his muggle credit card and tucked it inside before handing it off to the waiter.

“You didn’t even look at the bill!” Gus said, knowing that the tab had to be astronomical given that they had all eaten lobster and steak on top of starters, three bottles of expensive wine and a very rich, very expensive chocolate dessert.

“It doesn’t matter.” Draco said, smiling rather smugly.

“So it’s like that is it?” Gus laughed. The boy was arrogant, almost to a fault. But he liked him. He liked that he was honest, that he didn’t try to hide his past or lay blame. He liked knowing that his daughter’s boyfriend was well off, that he could give her nice things and if they moved on to marriage he could relax knowing that she was taken care of. But more than that, he liked the way he looked at his little girl. His sharp, blue/gray eyes softened when they settled on Hermione.

When they stepped out onto the pavement in front of the restaurant Hermione hugged her parents tight and kissed their cheeks. Draco shook Gus’s hand and kissed Jean on the cheek. When Hermione shivered and Draco removed his suit jacket to wrap around her shoulders Gus got a gut feeling that his little girl had met _the one._ It was with a happy heart that he and Jean watched them walk away, Draco with his arm around her shoulder while Hermione leaning against him.


	9. Pearls and Passion

**Chapter 9: Pearls and Passion**

Draco and Hermione arrived back at her little house just before the rain began. She moved around the living room lighting candles as he removed his tie and unfastened his shirt, watching her all the while. He went to the window and raised the sash to let the cool, rain scented breeze blow in.

“Do you need to get home to Studly?” She asked, slipping her feet out of the high heeled shoes and flexing her toes.

“No, I left plenty of food and water for him, besides, the house elves will pop in tomorrow morning to tend to things and they will make sure he’s fed.” He sat on the edge of the sofa and began removing his shoes and socks, staring at her from beneath the fringe of hair that had fallen over his forehead.

“What? You’ve been staring at me in the strangest way all night.” She said.

“You looked beautiful tonight.” He said. “I’ve been mesmerized by you since I picked you up.”

“You told me to look good for you, I took it to heart.” She said as she walked across the room to stand in front of him. She ran her fingers through his hair and he closed his eyes as he moaned in appreciation. He loved it when she touched him, when she ran her fingers through his hair and lightly scratched his scalp and behind his ears. It was no wonder that Studly followed her everywhere she went; Draco was just as hooked on her touch as his dog. 

“Mmm, and you wore my gift.” He said, reaching up to finger the strand of pearls dangling between her breasts.

“My mother nearly fell over when she realized they were real.” She stared down at him and her stomach clenched as need and something else warred inside her. It was disconcerting that just looking at him had that effect on her. 

“Only the best for my girl.” He was sliding his hands slowly up and down her sides, outlining her shape through the thin fabric of her dress. “It was all I could do to keep my hands off of you tonight. I wanted to touch you so many damned times but I didn’t want to disrespect your parents or embarrass you in front of them”

“You were amazing with them. My father actually likes you and my mother is halfway in love with you.” She stepped further between his open legs so that his arms could slide around her hips as he nuzzled into her soft tummy with his nose.

“I thought I felt someone grabbing my arse but I assumed it was you.” He said playfully, resting his cheek against her as he squeezed her tight.

“You’re a prat.” She said smiling, smoothing his silky hair beneath her hands. 

“What are you wearing under this dress? I haven’t seen or felt a single thing that indicates you are wearing underwear.” He said, looking up at her with his chin resting just above her navel. “You didn’t go to dinner naked beneath your dress did you?”

“Not exactly.” She said coyly. “But if you are really curious, the dress zips up the back.” 

He didn’t waste any more time as his hands moved over her back and up to the top of the material. He slowly lowered the zipper and pulled the dress forward, sliding it down until gravity took over and it fell to the floor. She was wearing a silky, tight slip that gripped her curves and skimmed to mid-thigh. He swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry.

“And under this?” He asked, running his fingertips over the snug, silky material.

“Nothing, just this.” She said softly. He grasped her waist and pressed his lips against her stomach.

“Good thing I didn’t know.” He said, pressing soft little kisses over the curve of her waist. “If I had I would have had my hand up your dress all during dinner.” He cupped her backside, squeezing gently. “I would have been fantasizing about having you for dessert.”

“Instead you had chocolate mousse.” She teased. She bit her lower lip when she felt his fingertips exploring the backs of her thighs.

“There is nothing that says a man can’t have a second dessert.” He purred, straightening from the couch to walk her backwards towards an antique chaise she had nestled under a window.

“Gluttony is one of the seven deadly sins.” She said softly as he laid her back on the black velvet upholstery. Her head rested on the rolled arm as she watched him unfasten his cuffs and remove his shirt.

“Well I am guilty of more than gluttony.” He said. “Vanity or pride is a big one for the Malfoys; we are a rather pretty family.” He said tossing the shirt aside. 

“Greed is an obvious one, I have more money than the gods and still I live for the next deal to make me more.” He sat on the edge of the chaise. 

“Envy is a big one for me. I envy you for having such loving parents when you were young, such good friends, such an easy time of it. I envy Weasel because he got to have you before I did. I envy your clothing because it touches every inch of you all day long when I can’t.” His fingertips were tracing her clavicle, dipping into the sensitive hollow at the base of her throat. 

“Wrath, well I have thrown my fair share of temper tantrums over the years, as well as curses.” He whispered. 

“Sloth isn’t a big one for me; I’ve never been particularly lazy.” His fingertips danced over the swells of her breasts where they plumped over the bodice of the slip, dipping between them into the shadowy cleft of her cleavage. 

“Lust, that’s the big one for me.” He said softly as he gathered up the length of pearls in his hand. “I nearly crumble under the weight of it every time I see you.” He ran the smooth, cool beads over her skin; pressing them between her breasts and then tugging them slowly back out. He pulled the bodice down so that her breasts were free, supported from below by the snug fabric and framed by silky black material. He rolled the pearls over her nipples, watching them draw tight and pucker. She was breathing heavily, watching him as he manipulated her flesh. He looped them around one breast, pulling them tight until they rolled up and over the springy flesh, catching briefly on the tight nipples before rolling over them.

“Draco?” Hermione gasped his name as he bent his head to take her nipple, along with a few of the pearls into his mouth. He sucked and rolled her nipple with the beads, using his tongue to torment and tease her. “Oh god!” She moaned, clasping the back of his head tightly. 

“Oh yes, lust is definitely a big one for me.” He whispered as he pulled the necklace over her head. He wrapped them in his fist and began sliding down until he was kneeling on the floor beside her hip. “Lust is definitely the most deadly of my sins, because I swear to god it is going to consume me.”

He laid his hand on the inside of thigh closest to him and tugged. He adjusted her on the chaise so that one leg was bent; foot flat on the velvet cushion and the other was swung out wide, angling her hips towards him. 

“Draco, what are you doing?” She tried to close her legs but he laid his hands on the insides of her thighs and held them open. 

“Oh no you don’t, not tonight. You don’t get to hide from me tonight.” He said softly as he pushed the clingy black fabric up and over her hips so that it bunched at her waist. “I’ve been very patient with you.” He ruffled the short, soft curls with his fingertips. “You never let me look at you here.” He whispered, using his fingers to separate the tightly sealed folds.

“Draco, don’t, please!” She whimpered, her body responding to his touch even as her mind told her to stop him.

“I can’t.” He licked his lips and stared at the glistening pink flesh. “I have waited long enough I think.” He ran his fingertip lightly down one, slick petal and then the other. Her sweet, musky scent was driving him crazy and his cock jerked when he dipped his finger inside her and drew forth more of the creamy fluid he longed to taste. Her clit was a hard little peak beginning to swell and push from beneath its hood, begging him for attention.

“You don’t mean to…” His fingers pinched her clit and she closed her eyes on a soft scream.

“Oh yes, I definitely mean to.” He leaned forward and laid his tongue to her, licking in one long, slow swipe from opening to clit. She stiffened and a low, desperate mewling sound escaped her lips. “Oh yeah, sweet as honey.” He whispered before laying tongue to her in earnest. 

She couldn’t lie still beneath his marauding tongue. She was moaning and crying out, her hands tangled in his hair as he licked every inch of her sensitive flesh. His tongue was everywhere at once it seemed, licking in long slow swipes, flicking rapidly over the tight nubbin of her clit, dipping inside her entrance and circling the opening, sucking lightly. 

She was nearly mindless with pleasure when she felt the odd sensation of something cold and hard against her. Her eyes snapped open and she looked down to see Draco with the pearls, stretching them taut and laying them against her so that her clit was trapped between them.

“Oh god! What are you….OH MY GOD!” He smirked and began tugging the necklace back and forth, the beads rolling against and massaging the sides of her clit. He watched as she swelled even more, her pussy so slick that the pearls were coated in her cream as he manipulated her sex. She was moaning, her head thrashing on the rolled arm of the chaise as her hips rolled and bucked beneath his ministrations. 

She was so close, he could tell by the sounds she was making, the way her fingers were kneading his shoulders and her thighs were shaking. He pursed his lips and blew against her clit peeking from between the pearls. She screamed, her body jackknifing as she came. He pulled the pearls away and fastened his mouth over her pulsing core, pressing his tongue into her, feeling her convulse around it before moving up and sucking on her clit until she fell back against the cushions, whimpering and gasping for air.

He moved up to rest beside her on the chaise, holding her close as she shuddered in his arms. He kissed her cheek, her nose, her brow, and then he settled his lips against hers. Lightly at first, testing her, he didn’t want to put her off since he had just gone down on her, but to his delight she moaned and kissed him back, opening her lips and letting him delve inside, clutching him to her as she began to stir once more.

“You…I….why did you do that?” She asked.

“You enjoyed it didn’t you?” He asked, a smug grin on his lips.

“I did.” She looked away and nibbled at her lip.

“I enjoy it too.” He whispered, biting lightly on her earlobe. “You taste so sweet and the way you react nearly made me come in my trousers.” 

“You enjoy it? Really?” She asked.

“Oh yeah, I enjoy it. Expect me to do it a lot from now on.” He said with a waggle of his brows.

“With or without my jewelry?” She asked, pulling the long strand from his hand.

“Both.” He said laughing. “Clever boy, aren’t I? Now every time you wear them you will think of tonight.”

“I never imagined using them as a…sex toy.” She said, staring at them as she wound them around her finger. “Draco…do you plan on keeping those trousers on?” 

“Is there a reason you want them gone?” He asked, grinning.

“It’s my turn to play.” She said, her bold words accompanied by the flushing of her cheeks that he found so adorable.

“Well, I wouldn’t want to you to say that I was unfair.” He laughed, shucking the trousers in short order and tossing them to the floor. He laid back, arms crossed behind his head as she shifted so that she could lean over him. The deep chaise made it easy enough for the two of them to occupy it at the same time so she had room to move.

She loved looking at him, all golden skin and smooth, tight muscle. The rain was falling hard outside, the breeze blowing through the open window cooling their heated skin. She ran her hands over his chest, lightly pinching the small, pink nipples, loving the raspy hiss of his breath when she raked her nails gently over his skin.

“I like looking at you.” She said, her fingertips circling over his abdomen.

“I like that you like looking.” He smiled. “I like it even more that you touch while you look.”

She lightly tugged on the blonde curls surrounding the base of his cock. She wrapped her hand around his shaft and stared at him, so long and hard in her hand. He was so pink, the circumcised tip flushed nearly purple and the slit weeping clear drops of fluid that slid over the bulbous head and landed on her fingers. She stared at it for a moment, that perfect little bead resting on the side of her finger, then she brought it to her lips and sucked.

“Oh bloody fucking hell, Granger.” Draco groaned, watching her suck his pre-come from her finger. His cock jumped in her hand and her mouth twitched slightly. She felt powerful holding him in her hand, arousing him, making him want her more than anything or anyone else in the world.

He gave her so much pleasure, always making sure he pleased her and pleased her well when they were together. He touched every inch of her with his hands and now with his mouth. She never walked away unsatisfied. He was creative, gentle and so good to her that she wanted to return the favor.

She took the necklace fisted in her other hand and began to loop it around his cock again and again and again. He watched her through slitted eyes, wondering what she intended to do. She wrapped her fist around the layered beads and slowly stroked up and down, rolling them against his shaft. His eyes snapped open and he groaned, loud and long. She smiled, pleased that her little gamble paid off. Without thinking more about it she closed her lips around his tip and sucked gently, licking and lapping at the head. He had to lace his fingers together to keep from grabbing the back of her head and fucking her mouth. The double sensation of hot, wet mouth and cold, smooth beads on his cock was nearly too much. He had never felt anything like it. 

“No more.” He barked hoarsely when it became more than he could take. He grasped her shoulders and pulled her up. The beads were still clutched in her hand and he gasped when they slowly rolled over him as they unwound from his cock. “You are fucking incredible.” He groaned, adjusting her over his lap. “Ride me, Hermione.” 

She settled herself over him and he used his hand to steady his erection as she slid down the length of him. She took him slowly, inch by inch until her dark curls mingled with his golden ones and he was settled completely within her. She leaned over him, bracing her hands on the arm of the chaise. Her breasts dangled perfectly over his mouth, still framed by the snug fitting black slip that he had adjusted to give him access to her breasts and crotch. 

Slowly she began to move, a slow, sensuous grinding of her hips as she rolled and rocked her body over him. She had her eyes closed, her bottom lip between her teeth. He loved watching her face, seeing the desire, the pleasure and the surrender etched so beautifully on her features. He lifted his head and sucked on the tender buds jiggling so delightfully over his face.

She moaned loudly, her pace increasing as he sucked hard on her nipples.

“Oh god, Draco…you always…feel so….good!” She sat upright and Draco followed her, curving his hands over her shoulders and lifting his hips into her.

“It’s you.” He said against her skin. “It’s you that makes it so fucking good.” He said.

She stiffened as another climax bore down on her with a suddenness that knocked her off balance. Draco held her tight, thrusting up into her harder and harder until his balls drew up tight and his release exploded from the tip of his cock with long, jerking pulses that left him breathless and weak.

With a sigh he laid back, pulling her with him. She settled over him, snuggling against his chest with a contented sigh, her body still shuddering and pulsing in his arms. The rain tapped lightly on the window pane, the sound soothing them. Draco accio’d the throw on the back of her sofa and covered them, keeping her stretched out on top of him because he liked the feel of her weight over him and he couldn’t bear to let her go. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	10. Handy Wizard

****

**Chapter 10: Handy Wizard **

Draco groaned as the sound of birds chirping disturbed his sleep. A cool, flower scented breeze drifted over him and he opened his eyes slowly. He was lying face down on the velvet chaise in her living room. He smiled when he saw her pearls wrapped around his wrist and the memories of the previous night washed over him. 

With a groan and a stretch he sat up and reached for his trousers lying wadded up on the floor. He made his way to the kitchen to find her standing at the counter scraping eggs from a pan onto two plates already containing bacon and toast. With a smile he slid his arms around her waist from behind and kissed the side of her throat.

“Good morning.” His voice was deep and rough from sleep.

“Good morning to you.” She turned her head to buss his lips quickly with hers. “Breakfast?”

“Aren’t you going to be late for work?” He asked, taking his plate and carrying it to the table.

“No, I have the day off so I plan to tend to some yard work.” She joined him at the table and reached for a carafe to pour him a cup of coffee. “What about you?”

“Nothing important.” He said. “Perhaps I will go home and get Studs and we will just hang around here with you.”

“That sounds nice, Draco.” She smiled wondering how long it would take before he got bored with watching her and decided to go find something more interesting to do.

“Then after breakfast I will go home and get a few things and plan to spend the day here, with you.” He winked at her and tucked in to his breakfast. He liked the domestic scene, more than he thought he would. Seeing her first thing in the morning was something he missed when they didn’t sleep over. She looked like a school girl sitting there in her tan shorts and tank top with her hair still damp from her shower and pulled back into a ponytail. 

Her face was devoid of cosmetics and her skin was rosy and dewy. He hoped that the glow was partly because of him. He wanted to make her happy. For once in his life he wanted someone else’s happiness over his own. Who would have thought it would be hers? Surely no one in school would have thought it possible, her friends reactions had been evidence of that. 

They finished breakfast and Draco gathered his clothing before heading home. He showered and changed into a pair of loose fitting jeans and a soft tee shirt then grabbed a few things from his desk. It took him a few minutes to immobilize his dog, and then he stepped through the floo and back to Hermione’s. 

Studly was thrilled to be released from the spell and immediately ran for the back door off of her kitchen to find Hermione in her back yard tending to her flower gardens. She sat up to love on the dog for a few moments then gave him a pat on the haunches and sent him running off across the grass to chase the rabbits. She looked up to see Draco settling in at her patio table with his paper. She blew him a kiss, laughing when he slapped his hand over his cheek when he felt it land. 

The morning passed easily. Draco sat on the patio tending to some business issues while Hermione weeded and tended to her plants. She ordered takeaway from a local delicatessen for their lunch and they were about halfway through when Draco stiffened.

“Who is that?” He asked, watching a young man come through the gate.

“That is Rodney. He mows the lawn.” She said, waving at the young brunette who smiled brightly and waved back.

“How do you know him?” Draco frowned.

“He lives down the street.” She said, smiling when Rodney stopped at the bottom of the patio steps.

“Hi, Ms. Granger.” He said, his big brown eyes sparkling.

“Hello, Rodney. How is school?” She asked.

“It’s good, halfway through now. Soon it will be my little brother who is going to have to cut the grass for you.” He said. “I sure will miss coming over here all the time in the summer, those brownies you make are the highlight of my holiday.”

“Hello, I’m Draco Malfoy.” Draco was suddenly moving closer to Hermione, his hand outstretched to the rather good looking and extremely charming young man. Rodney looked a little stunned but took his hand and shook it firmly.

“I know all about you, Mr. Malfoy.” He said, eyes wide and glittering with something akin to…fear? “And your family of course.”

“Do you now?” He asked. There was no doubt in Draco’s mind that the boy fancied Hermione. It was plainly written all over his eager young face.

“I guess I will leave you and your friend to your lunch and tend to the lawn.” Rodney said, stumbling a bit as he walked backwards from the patio. He looked as though he were scared to death that if he turned his back the wizard would hex him. 

“Draco, did you have to do that?” She asked when Rodney was out of earshot.

“I didn’t do anything, I simply introduced myself.” He said, taking a bite out of his roast beef sandwich. 

“You intimidated him!” She couldn’t believe he was going to sit there and play innocent. “You might as well have flashed the dark mark at him.”

“I never took it, see.” He held his unblemished arm out for her to see. “Though I _could_ glamour one there if it will warn him away from my girl.”

“Warn him away? Draco, he is twenty years old! He’s a kid!” She said. “He has no interest in a woman my age, trust me.”

“A woman your age? You act like you are a decrepit old woman and trust me, he is interested.” Draco said, reaching for his soda. 

“No, he isn’t. He has been tending to my lawn since he was fifteen; he’s just a friendly young boy…”

“He’s young, but he’s no boy.” Draco snapped. “And he wants to get a hell of a lot friendlier, believe me. I was a twenty year old MAN once myself. It didn’t matter if the woman was almost ten years my senior or not, if she was hot I wanted a piece of her.”

“Draco!” She smacked his arm and frowned. “That’s a horrible thing to say. And I am not hot so there, you just think everyone wants what you have.” 

Draco grabbed her wrist and yanked her into his lap. Her soft scream of surprise drew Rodney’s attention. He didn’t seem to like seeing Hermione in Draco’s lap, not that Draco cared one whit what the boy thought. He laid his hand on her bare thigh and gripped the back of her neck tight with his other hand.

“Everyone usually does want what I have, I’m rich, I have the best of everything. But in this case what that boy wants has nothing to do with my money and everything to do with my girl.” He said. “And you have no clue just how hot you are and that makes you even hotter.”

“There is the Malfoy I remember.” She said softly, running her fingers through his hair. “Spoiled, arrogant and so sure that everyone covets his life.”

“I’m right in this instance.” He said.

“You don’t have to act like a jerk, Draco. Even if he did want that I am not interested.” She was looking into his eyes. “You should have figured out by now that I am just not that kind of girl. I was with Ron for two years and I was alone for eight before you. You don’t have to get jealous; I’m not going to be swayed by a child.” 

“I just don’t like other men sniffing around my girl is all.” He said, pulling her down so that he could kiss her. 

“You keep calling me that, your girl.” She smiled.

“Because that’s what you are. Mine.” He said, giving her thigh a squeeze. “Oh bloody hell.” He frowned.

“What’s wrong?” Hermione asked, following his gaze across her lawn.

“The little bastard took his shirt off!” Draco said, pushing her from his lap.

“It’s hot; he always takes his shirt off.” She said as Draco pushed out of his chair. “Don’t! I need him to take care of the lawn!” 

“I’ll do it.” He said.

“You’ll do it? You are going to mow my lawn?” She asked laughing.

“Sure, it doesn’t look that difficult.” He said, watching Rodney. “You push the noisy machine back and forth across the grass and it trims it up. Easy enough.” 

“You know what, fine. I’ll go send Rodney home and you are going to be my lawn boy Mr. Malfoy.” She said.

“Sounds kinky.” He smiled. She left him standing on the patio and made her way to Rodney. She explained that Draco was interested in mowing the grass which made the younger man laugh. He knew that the wealthy pureblood had probably never even seen a lawn mower before much less used one. Rodney was a halfblood; he had little respect for pureblood families like the Malfoys and found them to be rather useless. He shrugged his shoulders and reached for his discarded shirt. Hermione paid him anyway for the inconvenience and told him to go through the house and get the container of brownies off of the table on his way out.

When he passed by Draco he laughed and nearly got himself hexed in the process. He came back out of the house with a plastic container of brownies, already chewing happily on the chocolate treat. He waved at Hermione and then slipped through the gate.

“Alright, get to work.” Hermione said with a big smile. Determined to prove himself useful he walked over to the mower and stared at it. “Pull the cord there.” She said pointing. He jumped when he yanked the cord and the mower roared to life and then with a satisfied smile he began the slow pacing motion back and forth across the lawn.   
When he stopped to empty the clippings from the bag Hermione brought him a glass of iced water.

“It’s hot; you could take off your shirt.” She said.

“Are you trying to get me naked?” He asked.

“Not for any nefarious reasons, I just thought it might be cooler for you.” She said. “Not that I won’t be enjoying the sight of you shirtless.” 

“Well, I wouldn’t want to disappoint the boss lady.” He said. “Make sure that little prick didn’t take all of those brownies, I expect a reward when I’m done and I want to be paid in chocolate and sex.” He said, removing his shirt and throwing it at her. “Now, go away while I work.”

She was still smiling as she leaned back in a chair and propped her legs up on the patio rail. She heard the patio door slam shut and looked back over her shoulder.

“Oh, hey Harry!” She said, turning back around to watch Draco.

“Hey, Mione.” He said, coming to stand beside her. “I came to fix that screen door…is that Malfoy cutting your grass?”

“Yup.” She smiled.

“I wish I had a camera. No one will believe me without proof.” Harry said, completely stunned to see the blond doing manual labor. “Why?”

“He got jealous of Rodney and wanted him to leave, said he would mow instead.” She laughed. “So I let him. He’s doing a good job actually.”

“Yeah, his rows are perfect. What else can he do?” Harry asked. Draco turned off the mower and looked out over Hermione’s nicely manicured lawn and smiled. He was rather proud of himself when he turned around to see Hermione sitting with Potter.

“Hello, Potter. What brings you here?” He asked, grabbing for the glass of water and drinking it down quickly. He was hot and sweaty when he pulled his shirt back on and fell into a chair.

“I came to fix Hermione’s screen door.” Harry said. “Nice work, Malfoy, I am impressed.”

“Not bad, eh?” Draco said grinning. “What’s wrong with her screen door?”

“I need to replace the screen, nothing major, just general maintenance.” Harry said. “Want to help?”

“Of course I do!” Draco said. He didn’t want Potter or other men having to run over to do the _manly_ things for his girlfriend all the time. Besides, he kind of enjoyed getting his hands dirty.

“Well aren’t we just a handy little wizard to have around.” Hermione laughed. “I’ll go get your brownies ready for your reward.” She went inside to take the brownies out of the oven when she heard him yell through the backdoor.

“Don’t forget the sex! I haven’t!” 

“Not while I’m here, please.” Harry said as he began tugging the black rubber spline from the frame of her screen door.

“Okay, the sex can wait till Potter leaves.” He said winking at her through the door. He knew her face was flaming but he couldn’t help teasing her.

“You’ve got it bad.” Harry chuckled as he began to pop the hinge pins and remove the door. Draco helped him lay it out across her patio table.

“What is it you think I’ve got?” Draco asked as Harry shoved an armful of wadded up, dirty screen and old spline at him. 

“You are falling for her, hard.” Harry said as the other wizard vanished the mess. “She has you doing manual labor and you are grinning like a loon all the while.”

“Is it awful?” Draco asked quietly as he watched Harry unroll fresh screening material over the door’s frame, cutting it to size. 

“You and Hermione? No, it isn’t awful, odd maybe.” He said, reaching for a roll of black rubber spline.

“No, not that.” Draco said. “Being married, having kids. Does it get boring shagging the same woman all the time? Do you ever wish you hadn’t gotten married? Do you ever think of what life would be like if you were free?”

Harry blinked rapidly at the rush of questions and laid his tools down to stare at Draco.

“Why are you asking, Draco?” He asked. “Are you tired of being with her after only a couple of months?”

“Hell no, that’s just it. I usually get tired of women after one night. I rarely see a woman more than once without being bored to tears by her. But with Hermione it’s different. I want to be with her all the time and I am never bored, never tired of seeing her or being with her. If anything each time makes me want her more.”

“Okay, don’t go into any detail about the whole sex thing, please, I don’t want to have to hex you.” Harry said. “But to answer your questions, no. I don’t regret marrying Ginny. And no, it doesn’t get boring sleeping with the same woman all the time. When it’s good, it’s good, Malfoy. Marriage and kids is a lot of work, it wears me out sometimes and sure, there are things I want and things I want to do that get pushed aside for the good of the family but I don’t mind so much.” He said smiling. “There isn’t anything quite as satisfying as waking up to her every morning. And at night when I come home, no matter how tired I am it all goes away when my kids come running to me screaming ‘Daddy’. Then I get to tuck them in and curl up with my wife. It isn’t glamorous, but it is fulfilling.”

Draco thought about his words for a long time as he watched him push the spline into the furrow of the door’s frame with a little roller. He pulled the screen material taut to help Potter and wondered how the other man had learned to do so much. If he ever had a child he would teach him to be self sufficient and to not always rely on his money or his name to carry him through.

“Potter, do you think a relationship can be built from a one night stand?” Draco asked suddenly. Harry looked up from his task, once more baffled by Draco’s sudden need to chat. He got the feeling that he was referring to his relationship with Hermione. Harry was a bit taken aback, Hermione wasn’t a one night stand kind of witch so the fact that what she had with Draco may have started out that way was a shock.

“I think that relationships have been built on less.” Harry said. “Passion is as good a foundation as any I suppose, so long as it isn’t the only thing making it up. You need a fair amount of respect, friendship and caring for a relationship to work and be healthy for both people.” He finished up the screening and stared at Draco. “What is all this about, Malfoy?”

Draco frowned and made a frustrated grunting sound as he leaned against the table. He didn’t particularly _want_ to confide in Harry Potter, but when it came to close friends he didn’t really have any, none who were in committed relationships. Potter, while not exactly his friend, was the only person he could think of to give him an honest answer, he didn’t like Draco enough to lie to him. 

“I have never been in a relationship.” Draco said. “I don’t know what is expected of me really. I mean, how long before you should be in love? How long into a relationship before you need to make a decision about forever? When do you talk about marriage? When do you know…”

“Whoa, slow down.” Harry said, chuckling. “Malfoy, I can’t answer that for you. It is different for everyone. Ginny will tell you that she knew from the moment we met we would be together. She was nine and I had just turned eleven. It came later for me, obviously, given I was rather distracted for most of my adolescence. There is no set time table when it comes to relationships, each one moves at it’s own pace.”

“The thing is…I don’t want to screw this up.” Draco said, glancing towards the kitchen door.

“Seems like you are doing just fine.” Harry said. “Believe me, if you weren’t making her happy she would let you know. Loudly. In vivid detail. Probably with a list of what you were doing wrong and what you needed to do to correct it.”

They were laughing when Hermione stepped out onto the patio carrying a tray filled with brownies and tall glasses of cold milk.

“What are you two talking about?” She asked, setting the tray on the table when they moved her repaired screen door and began placing it back on the hinges.

“Boobs.” Draco said with a straight face.

“What about them?” Hermione asked.

“Potter’s thinking of getting some.” Draco said. “Big ones.”

Harry looked over at the blond wondering if he had lost his mind. Hermione smiled and pursed her lips for a moment in thought.

“Don’t go too big, you don’t want to look off balance.” She said smiling.

“I am not getting breasts!” Harry said as he hammered the hinge pins back in and swung the door open and closed to make sure it was hung correctly. “Your boyfriend has lost his mind.”

“Hey! Don’t talk about me like I’m not here!” Draco whined and settled himself into a chair. “Ah, here is part of my reward.” 

He took a glass of milk while Hermione put a couple of brownies onto a napkin and passed them to him. She did the same for Harry and then sat down herself.

“So what were you two really talking about? I know Harry wasn’t talking about boobs, he’s a leg man.” Hermione said. 

“Sorry, Beautiful, man code, can’t tell you.” Draco said, popping a piece of brownie into his mouth. “If we tell you we will be forced to kill you and I would really hate that. I kind of sort of like you.”

She narrowed her eyes at Harry and he flinched.

“It was nothing bad, just guy talk, Mione. Nothing important.” Harry said.

“If you say so.” She said.

“I say so.” Draco took her hand and tugged her from her chair and into his lap. “So what about the rest of my reward?” He asked, leering at her.

“And that would be my cue to leave.” Harry said, shoving his tools into the box.

“Don’t run off, Potter.” Draco said, though he clearly didn’t mean it. “I can take it inside so you won’t see anything. Can’t promise you won’t hear it, she gets a little loud….Ouch!” Hermione pinched his nipple. “So we are playing those games tonight? You aren’t going to tie me to the chair again and pretend to be the Dark Lord while you spank me are you? You hurt my bum last time…”

“What is wrong with you?” Harry asked, laughing raucously as he watched Hermione blush at Draco’s teasing. “It’s a shame you weren’t like this in school, Malfoy. It would have made things a hell of a lot easier.”

“Ah, but back then making things easier for you was the last thing I wanted to do.” Draco said.

“Well, you were successful.” Harry bent over and kissed Hermione’s cheek. “I will see you later. Call me if you need anything else done.” 

“I will. Say hello to Gin and kiss the boys for me.” She said, kissing his cheek in return.

“Try to behave, Draco.” Harry said, slapping the blond on the shoulder.

“I promise nothing.” He replied. With a laugh Harry disapparated from her back yard. Draco wrapped his arms around her and snuggled her against him. “I had a great day here with you.” 

“You did a good job on the lawn.” She said.

“I did, didn’t I?” He was rather proud of himself. “So now what?”

“Now I am going to go inside and fill the tub while you take the bins to the curb.” She said, uncurling herself from his lap. “When you finish you can join me.”

“Slave driver!” He said, watching her walk inside. She stopped just inside the doorway and smiled at him.

“I went shopping the other day at the Wicked Witch.” She said, speaking of the lingerie shop in the restored section of Knockturn Alley. “If you hurry, I promise to make it worth your while.” 

He was out of the chair, off the patio and heading around to the side of the house in a blur. She heard the rumbling of the bins being rolled across the pavement and she started to laugh. There was never a dull moment to be had with Draco Malfoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	11. Birthday By Numbers

****

**Chapter 11: Birthday by Numbers **

It was late, well after midnight when Hermione rolled over in Draco’s bed and realized she was alone except for the dog laying across her feet. It had been a long day, it was her birthday and she was worn out completely. She had awakened that morning to a bedroom filled with pink, red and white roses. They covered every surface in her bedroom. On her pillow was a single red rose and a little card that had Happy Birthday written on it in red crayon. 

Dressed in her dressing gown she walked out of her room and into a sea of balloons filling her living and dining room. Her table had been laid with elegant linens and china and a breakfast fit for a queen was set before her. On her plate was a small box labeled with a crayon drawn “#1”. She sat down slowly, a smile on her face as she opened the little box. Inside was a small bracelet of braided ribbon.

“I made it for you.” She heard Draco whisper at her ear as he took it and tied it around her wrist.

“It’s beautiful. Silver, green and black…Slytherin colors.” She laughed.

“So everyone will know you are a Slytherin’s girl.” He had said. After breakfast he had taken her shopping. He chose several outfits for her and then tried to follow her into the dressing room before the sales witch had told him to have seat in the plush arm chair outside until she was finished. As soon as the girl walked away he had snuck inside anyway to kiss her until her knees went weak.

When he carried her clothing, enough that his arms overflowed with it, to the counter he handed her a little card with the “#2” in blue crayon. Then he proceeded to pay for the clothing despite her protests. Lunch was at a quaint little café in London proper with a beautiful view of the Thames. 

There he slipped her another box labeled “#3”, this time in green crayon. Inside she found a small silver frame with a photo of the two of them from the Weasley barbeque. Hermione was sitting on the garden swing and Draco was pushing her when he suddenly held on to the ropes, suspending her and demanding a kiss before letting her go again. Over and over the little scene played and left her crying softly. 

Lunch was followed by a trip to the zoo where he had arranged for her to ride atop an ornately dressed elephant. The _basket_ affixed to a custom made saddle was filled with pillows and covered by a silk canopy to shield them from the sun. Inside he gave her gift “#4”(in orange crayon). It was a beautifully crafted, handmade negligee of the finest silk and gossamer material. She blushed vividly given they were in the middle of a zoo where families were milling about.

Evening brought a long ride on his bike into the country where he veered off onto a long, narrow stretch of road into a small wooded area. He came to a halt beside a lake where a picnic awaited them with their supper. The enjoyed a light meal and a short swim before settling in to watch the sunset. Draco was sitting on the bike, Hermione leaning against him as they kissed passionately in the fading light.

She was shocked when he pulled her astride his lap and laid her back against the cold metal gas tank. Her long, flowing skirt was pushed up and her knickers pulled aside as he slid his length into her and took her slowly, carefully on his Harley. 

Afterwards as he held her close to him he handed her gift “#5”(in violet). It was a leather jacket to match his for when they were riding. Back at his flat they had sex again on his plush leather sofa and he gave her gift “#6”, a silver bangle bracelet etched with ancient runes and engraved on the inside with _ For My Girl_.

No one had ever gone to so much trouble for her birthday before. No one had ever set out to make her feel so special. She still couldn’t quite get her mind around the fact that it was Draco, of all people, who had gone out of his way for her.

She shoved Studly off of her feet and slid from between the sheets of his bed. His dressing robe was draped over the foot of the bed so she pulled it on and rolled up the sleeves before walking into the hall. She heard music playing, the soft, haunting tune of a piano as she neared the living room. 

She stopped in the doorway. He was sitting at the piano, his long slender fingers moving over the keys for a moment then he would stop and jot something down on the parchments scattered across the top.

“Draco?” She called his name softly. He turned around and saw her leaning in the doorway, swimming in the excess material of his robe. He felt happiness swell inside him. He loved having her there, in his home, in his clothes, in his arms.

“What are you doing up, Birthday Girl?” He asked.

“The bed was empty; well you weren’t in it, you left me there with Studly.” She smiled. “And it isn’t my birthday anymore.”

“Miss me?” He asked. His normal grin was absent and his words were spoken quietly. She came towards him, the excess length of his robe sliding on the floor behind her like the train of a ball gown. She wrapped her arms around him from behind, bending over slightly so she could kiss the side of his neck, her arms draped around his shoulders and her hands resting over his heart.

“I did. I don’t like sleeping without you and Studly snores.” She said. Draco chuckled and laid his hand over hers, enjoying the feel of her wrapped around him.

“I like sleeping with you too.” He said. “And you get used to the cacophony of sounds that come from Studly. It’s the smells that you never quite adapt to.” 

Hermione laughed and kissed his cheek. “What are you doing?” She asked. He reached onto the piano and handed her another little note card with “#7” in silver. “Another gift? You are spoiling me.” She said.

“Listen.” He flexed his fingers and laid them gently on the keys. When his fingers began to move she had to catch her breath. The haunting tune coming from the piano gave her chills. Soft and lilting, it tugged at her heart and she felt tears spill forth and track down her cheeks. On and on it went and the tears continued to flow until the music faded and he rested his hands in his lap.

“Draco….that was so beautiful.” She said, her voice soft and breathy.

“That was for you.” He said.

“For me? You…you wrote that?” Her stomach rolled and she felt an odd, buzzing tingle move over her from head to toe.

“Happy Birthday.” He said. He gasped when her arms tightened around his neck. She was holding him so tight that he could barely breathe. Her face was pressed into his neck and he could feel her hot tears against his skin. “Hey, don’t cry over it.” He said, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips.

“Draco…” She sobbed softly and he pulled her around the bench and settled her across his lap. “That was the most incredible gift anyone has ever…I will never be able to tell you how much it means to me that you did this. That you wrote a song for me.”

“I told you to expect handmade gifts.” He smiled. “When I am with you I hear that in my head. It isn’t perfect, it still needs work…”

“It is perfect, Draco. Thank you for making this the most incredible birthday.” She cupped his cheeks and pulled his face to hers for a kiss.

“You’re welcome.” He said against her lips. “It’s late and you have to work in the morning.” He said softly. “We should go back to bed.” 

“Are you tired?” She asked, sliding from his lap and taking his hand.

“What did you have in mind?” He asked, following her lead as she tugged him towards the bedroom.

“A day after celebration? If you are up to it of course, we’ve already done it twice today and....” She said

“Oh, I am definitely up to it.” He said as he followed her to bed and demonstrated his recuperative powers.

****

**~@~**

Hermione walked into her office humming the song Draco had written for her softly. She smiled at Pansy who was sitting at the desk painting her nails an obscene shade of red. The witch didn’t return her smile; instead she curled her lip and rolled her eyes. It didn’t faze Hermione though, she was just too damned happy to care, even if she was exhausted. She had only managed a few hours sleep the night before but it had been worth it. Sleeping with Draco was always worth it.

Still humming softly to herself she fished her keys from her pocket, noticing the card stuck to her door. She opened it up and smiled as she read.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_ I called your mum and she tells me that you were born at 3:44 in the afternoon.   
That means that if we take the word birthday literally it means day of your birth, and a full day is twenty four hours therefore it is still your birthday until 3:44 today. So we  
Get a little more time to celebrate. Expect me around noon._

_Always Yours,  
Draco _

She couldn’t help but smile and shake her head. He lavished her with attention and she wasn’t certain what to make of it. She unlocked the door and pushed it open then began to laugh as balloons poured out of her office and floated off down the hall. Sitting on her desk was a large vase of flowers and a little white box with a green ribbon and a card, the “#8” in bright yellow.

“What are you, five?” Pansy sneered as she stepped into the office doorway slapping balloons out of her face.

“Yesterday was my birthday; Draco has been doing special little things like this since we woke up yesterday.” Hermione said smiling as she opened the box. It was a small glass orb with brightly swirling colors inside of it. She lifted it from the box and saw the little card that said _Kiss me_. She turned it around in her hand then pressed her lips to the glass surface. The room filled with the sounds of piano music, the song he had written for her.

“What is that?” Pansy asked, looking at the musical orb curiously.

“It’s the song he wrote for me.” Hermione said softly, her eyes tearing up.

“Ugh…what have you done to him?” Pansy curled her nose in disgust. “He never used to act like a fool.”

“Maybe you just never got to see the real him.” Hermione said as she placed the orb on her desk. 

“Or it could just be that I didn’t like you very much.” Draco said, leaning in her doorway.

“You liked me just fine, Draco.” Pansy smirked.

“I liked that you were easy, Parkinson, nothing more.” He said, taking great pleasure in her angry expression.

“You said noon, it is just after nine.” Hermione said, she couldn’t believe how happy she was to see him. How could she have missed him after leaving his bed only two hours ago?

“I have a meeting in the finance department shortly so I thought I would step in and see my girl for a moment.” He walked around Pansy and bent down to kiss Hermione. “I missed you.”

“I just left you.” She said.

“I know, it’s getting ridiculous.” He grinned. “Do you like your gift?”

“I love it. You can stop with the presents, Draco. You don’t need to give me things.” She said.

“I know, that’s what makes me want to give you things.” He smiled.

“You two are disgusting.” Pansy snorted.

“No one asked you to stay and eavesdrop, Parkinson.” Draco said. “Why don’t you run along and type something.” He watched her flounce from the room in a snit and then turned back to Hermione. “You need to fire her.”

“I can’t, she’s here under a special training program to help unemployable witches and wizards learn a skill.” She said. “She’s a slow learner unfortunately.”

“She is a moron, plain and simple.” Draco said. “Unlike my beautiful…*kiss*….brainy…*kiss*…delicious…*kiss*…passionate…*kiss*…girl.” He kissed her soundly and then with a frown of disappointment he backed away from her. “I have to go to that blasted meeting.”

“Good, because I have work to do and I wont get anything done so long as you are here snogging me stupid.” She laughed.

“Do my kisses befuddle you?” He asked.

“YOU befuddle me.” She said. “Go to your meeting.”

“I will be back at noon, prepare to be thoroughly befuddled.” He said.

****

**~@~**

Hermione managed to fit a lot of work in to the few hours before lunch. This was probably a good thing, given Draco’s tendency to make her lose track of time. She found herself watching the clock as it grew closer to noon. She couldn’t wait to see him. He was right, it was getting ridiculous, they were rarely going a day without seeing each other over the last month. It wasn’t uncommon for her to be sleeping and feel him crawling into bed behind beside her, his dog flopping onto the foot of her bed.

She felt the loss when they would leave and she would begin to long for their return. She still couldn’t quite believe that she had fallen for Draco Malfoy, and his ugly dog. She heard the shrill scream coming from the front and was knocked quickly from her reverie. She hurried out the door to find Pansy sitting on top of the desk shrieking while Studly snuffled at her curiously. Draco was holding on to the counter laughing hysterically. 

As soon as Studly realized she was there he came racing towards her. She braced herself for impact and accepted the dog’s eager affections. Studly licked the side of her face, burrowing his snout into her hair.

“What are you doing here you goofy dog?” She laughed, running her nails lightly behind his ears.

“What in the hell is that thing?” Pansy yelped, her hand resting over her chest as she struggled to catch her breath.

“This is Draco’s dog.” Hermione laughed. “Studly.”

“His dog? That…horrid thing?”

“Easy, Parkinson, to love me is to love my dog.” He said staring at Hermione with affection. She certainly had that down. She loved his poor pathetically ugly dog and his dog loved her. Now if only his owner could figure out _ his_ feelings. 

“Well then Granger must be head over heels to let that thing near her.” She sneered. “I’m going to lunch.” She said, snatching up her hand bag and quickly moving out the door, making sure she never took her eyes off of the large ugly dog.

“Seriously, you need to have her transferred somewhere else.” Draco said.

“And where should I have her transferred?” Hermione asked as she scratched the top of Studly’s head. 

“I don’t know, she’s too stupid to be of much use outside of a bedroom. Perhaps there is a department of whores the ministry uses to wine and dine foreign diplomats or something.” He said.

“That’s a little harsh. Your _Malfoy_ is showing.” She laughed when Draco checked his fly.

“No it isn’t.” He said. “But if you want to see it I am all for an office nooner.” He purred as he walked towards her.

“Not in this office, my office assistant is a nosy bint.” Hermione said, her body going warm and pliant when he pulled her into his arms.

“Some other time then.” He said before kissing her lips. “Are you ready?”

“Where are you taking me?” She asked, watching him cast the spell to immobilize the dog.

“Close your eyes and hold on to me.” He said, wrapping one arm tight around her waist and the other around his petrified dog’s collar. As soon as her eyes closed he apparated them from the office to the roof where he had a table waiting for them.

“You had lunch set up on the roof?” She was shocked. Of course it wasn’t really a roof, just like the windows in the building weren’t really windows. It was charmed, a spell to keep people from feeling claustrophobic and going stir crazy. They were essentially in a large room of requirement that appeared to be a rooftop overlooking the city. 

“Do you like it?” He asked as he released the spell on his dog and held out her chair. She sat down and lifted the silver dome from her plate, smiling as he scents of rosemary chicken and roasted potatoes wafted up.

“I love it.” She said as they tucked in for their lunch. “Thank you.”

As they ate they discussed his meeting and the donation he made to the Hogsmeade restoration society. They chatted about a potential weekend holiday in the fall and about their upcoming class reunion. Neither commented on whether or not they would be going together. They weren’t by any means hiding their relationship, but they hadn’t exactly come out publicly with it. The Malfoys were celebrities of a sort and as one of the “Golden Trio” Hermione was just as well known, so they weren’t all that eager to have their relationship plastered all over the papers. Hence the reason they spent so much time in the muggle world doing muggle things. 

Of course they still hadn’t told his parents. Luckily they had been on an extended holiday in Bali for the summer so it hadn’t really been an issue. Hermione wasn’t exactly looking forward to seeing them. She especially wasn’t looking forward to coming face to face with old Lucius again. 

“Alright, last gift.” Draco said, pulling a box from his pocket.

“Draco, what did I tell you?” She groaned staring at the little box with the “#9” tag in gold crayon. 

“I can’t help it. I _want_ to give you things.” He didn’t understand it any more than she did. He never bought women gifts yet he constantly found himself picking up little things here and there for her. If he saw something and it made him think of her then he bought it, plain and simple. He loved seeing her face when he gave her things. Especially the little stupid things like silly putty, and he told her it was because he was putty in her hands. She kept everything too, collecting them like precious treasures. A tee shirt that said _My Slytherin Boyfriend can beat up your Hufflepuff boyfriend_, a stupid plastic ring he got from a bubblegum machine, a candy necklace that was half eaten because he was nibbling at it while it was around her neck. She had a snow white stuffed ferret that sat on her bed among all of the fancy pillows he wasn’t allowed to lay on. And the funny thing was that she cherished those stupid, cheap gifts more than anything else.

She lifted the lid and sighed softly as she withdrew the silver locket. It was a large oval, ornately carved on the front with two perfect roses connected by leafy vines. A _D_ and an _H_ engraved among the vines. When she opened it up there was a photo of the two of them that was taken in a photo booth at a fair, their cheeks pressed together and a big smile on their faces.

“You overwhelm me.” She said. Her heart was so full that she didn’t know what else to say or do. He took the locket and came around behind her to fasten it around her neck. It rested right against her heart.

“I hope that I always do.” He whispered just before he kissed her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	12. Slow Dancing

****

**Chapter 12: Slow Dancing**

Studly growled and curled onto a large pillow before the fire in his master’s bedchamber. They were laughing again and the sound disturbed the poor dog as he tried to sleep. Draco was sitting cross legged in the middle of his bed with Hermione’s head resting on his thigh. Both of them were unashamedly nude and Draco was feeding her cold Lo Mein noodles with chopsticks.

“This isn’t very proper.” Hermione laughed as he once again dropped the noodles into her mouth.

“Screw proper, I’m hungry and I am lazy tonight.” He said, taking another large bite for himself.

“You guys played wonderfully tonight.” The band had been on fire for the night’s performance and the pub had been packed. Word was quickly moving through the wizarding community and each week they seemed to draw more and more people. 

“I play better when you are there.” He said. “I like showing off for my girl.” He fed her another bite, laughing when he dropped noodles into her hair.

“Hey! I thought Malfoys were supposed to be dignified.” She said when he picked the noodles up and popped them into his mouth.

“There is nothing dignified about me right now. I’m sitting naked in my bed eating cold take away with my muggle-born girlfriend. My parents would be gasping in horror right now.” He said.

His words were like a blow to the solar plexus. She slowly eased from his lap and slid from the bed, snatching up his tee shirt from the floor and pulling it over her head.

“Where are you off to?” He asked, his brow furrowing.

“I’m just going to the kitchen for a drink.” She said, her head tucked low so that her hair covered her face, shielding her from his sight. She moved quickly through the door and it struck Draco that she sounded a bit off. What had happened? What had he said?

He set the carton of noodles aside and got out of the bed. He pulled on his discarded jeans, zipping but not buttoning them. He followed behind her, stopping suddenly when he saw her standing in the living room, her arms wrapped around herself and her forehead pressed against the window. She was crying.

He swallowed hard, her shoulders were shaking and he could hear the soft sniffling. It was like a blade through the heart. He didn’t want to be the cause of her pain. 

“Hermione?” He called her name as he walked towards her.

“Just give me a moment.” She said. She stiffened when his hands landed on her shoulders.

“Take all the time you need but I am going to stand right here until you are ready.” He said softly. He waited a few minutes until she stopped sniffling and took a deep breath. “Why are you upset, what did I do?”

“Do you really care for me?” She asked. He was confused as he turned her in his arms to face him.

“How could you doubt it?” He searched her eyes for some hint as to her feelings but all he could see were tears.

“I don’t know, Draco. You are so sweet, so loving and you make me feel so special, but sometimes I think it is all an act.” She said.

“An act? Why on earth would I go to so much trouble if it was all an act?”

“You are just so different from what I recall, than what I expected of you.” She said softly, tears sliding down her cheeks. “You seem to get so much joy from the idea of irking your parents. You live in London because it annoys them. You ride the motorbike because it annoys them. You own the pub and play in the band because it annoys them. You commented on how it would drive them mad that you were socializing with the Weasleys and Harry and you constantly comment on how they would react to us.”

“What are you getting at?” He asked.

“Am I just one more thing in a list of many to annoy your parents with?” Her voice cracked with emotion. He felt her words like a slap in the face. He shook his head slowly from side to side, wishing like hell that he had been more careful with her. Thinking about it now he could understand why she would think that way. He _did_ get a sadistic rush from annoying his parents, but she was never a part of that and he felt like hell knowing he had made her believe for even a moment that she was a tool with which to poke them.

“No.” He said, still shaking his head. “I am fucking this up so badly.”

“What? What are you…messing…up?” She asked. Draco smiled slightly at her _cleaner_ repetition of his words. Her aversion to swearing was one of the quirks he loved about her.

“This, us. I don’t know what I’m doing here, Hermione. I’ve never had a relationship and I don’t know how to be in one. I didn’t realize that you might take my words to heart.” He raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. “Yes, I do a lot of things that drive my parents insane and yes, I enjoy that aspect of them, but it isn’t the only reason I do it. I live in London because I wanted to be on my own, to have my own life outside of my parents watch. I ride the motorbike because I enjoy it, it’s like flying to me. I own the pub and play in the band because it is an outlet for my music and let’s face it, the pub turns a nice little profit for me.”

“And what about the rest?”

“I enjoyed the barbeque with the Weasleys, I especially like Charlie. I enjoy talking with Potter but I will never admit that to anyone else. As for us, yes, my parents are probably going to have a fit which is why we haven’t gotten together with them. I am sure they have heard the rumors though I haven’t seen them in several weeks. I don’t want you upset by them. If I was using you to annoy them I would have dragged you there before now.” He clasped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. “I really care about you, Hermione. It isn’t an act. I promised I would never lie to you, remember?”

“I remember.” She said softly. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. “I guess I just still have a hard time with the fact that you are with me. I have seen the women who come up to you, beautiful women. I don’t get why you want to be with someone as plain as me.”

“I see the real you, and you are anything but plain.” He said, slowly rocking her back and forth as he kissed her brow. 

“It feels like we are dancing.” She smiled, hugging him tighter. “Without the music.”

Draco slid his hands down her back and lowered his lips to her ear. Softly, in a rough sounding tenor he began to sing.

“_Something in the way she moves..._” He rubbed his cheek against hers. “_Attracts me like no other lover.”_

Hermione gasped and held him tighter as he led her in the soft rocking motion and sang quietly, just a little off pitch, in her ear.

“_Something in the way she woos me._” He kissed her temple. “_don't want to leave her now, You know I believe her now._” She was crying again as she listened to him serenade her while they danced in the middle of his living room. “_Somewhere in her smile she knows, That I don't need no other lover, Something in her style that shows me._ He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. _”Don't want to leave her now, You know I believe her now. You're asking me will my love grow, I don't know, I don't know. You stick around now it may show, I don't know, I don't know. Something in the way she knows And all I have to do is think of her. Something in the things she shows me, Don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe her now.”_

Hermione lifted her face from his chest and she smiled. “That just isn’t right.”

“What’s not right?” he asked, brushing his fingertips over her tear dampened cheeks.

“You are handsome, rich, talented _and_ you can sing. It isn’t fair.” She said. “You have a lovely voice.”

“You are biased.” He laughed. “And I think you may be falling for my charm.” He brushed her lips with his. “Do you really care for me?”

“More than you know.” She whispered, pressing her lips more firmly to his. Draco scooped her into his arms and carried her back towards to the bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind them, locking Studly out. He laid her gently in the center of his bed, sitting her up only long enough to remove his shirt from her before laying her back down. His jeans were shucked quickly and he slid beneath the covers to lie alongside her.

“If you trust me in nothing else, trust me when I say that my feelings are real. Never question that.” He said. He began at her hairline, his fingertips stroking lightly over her brow and down the bridge of her nose. He traced her lips, his fingers followed by his mouth as he kissed her. It was gentle, poignant and rife with emotion as he plied her mouth with his tongue, lips and teeth, pouring what he felt for her, those feelings that were yet unnamed, into the kiss. 

He touched every inch of her face before his hand moved lower over the arch of her throat, the smooth slope of her shoulder. He cupped her breast, kneading it gently and worrying the nipple with his thumb as his lips moved along her throat. He sucked at the tight spot where neck and shoulder joined for a moment then moved lower to engulf her nipple with his mouth. Her back arched and she wriggled beneath his tender assault.

His lips were so soft, so light and teasing as he tasted every inch of her skin. He nibbled at her hip bones, her inner thighs, behind her knees, the tips of her toes. There wasn’t a single spot that was left untouched, un-kissed. He urged her thighs apart gently, opening her aroused sex with a light touch before lowering his mouth to her flesh. He placed a soft kiss to her clit then pressed his tongue to the bourgeoning little bud. He licked her slowly, so gently that she was going mad with her need. 

She was pleading with him, her hands tugging on his shoulders, desperately trying to pull him closer. He seemed determined not to be rushed and slid two fingers into her. He stroked slowly, his fingers pressed upwards so that the rough pads rubbed against the small grouping of nerves just inside her. He suckled gently on her clit at the same time and she came undone, sobbing her release as her body clutched at his fingers greedily. 

He kissed the swollen, plump lips of her sex and crawled over her. He placed light kisses against her stomach, between her breasts and then her lips as he settled between her thighs. He reached between them and used his thumb to press his erection down, sliding the tip over her clit until it settled comfortably into the warm, wet niche of her opening. 

The snug heat of her softness gloved him to perfection and it struck him that no other woman had ever felt as good as she did. When he was inside her he felt like he was where he belonged, within her he was home. He locked eyes with her, moving slowly. He would draw all the way back, almost leaving her body completely and then slide all the way back in, holding himself deep inside her for a moment before doing it again. Over and over and over again he repeated the motion until the sensations became too much and he had to close his eyes as he lost himself to her.

She moved beneath him, rolling her hips and kneading the muscles of his back with her fingers. She felt like he was consuming her, becoming a part of her in a way that no other had before. She could feel the tension building in her core, her stomach tight as the crises grew near. She whimpered his name and he closed his eyes tight, his thrusts coming quicker and harder until he thrust deep, so deep it may have been painful had she not been coming fiercely around him as he spilled deep within her womb. 

He collapsed over her, moaning softly as he kissed her again and again. He felt sated yet on edge as he realized that for the first time in his life he had _made love_ to a woman. It was powerful and all consuming, overwhelming and he felt an odd urge to weep that he hadn’t ever felt before. 

Random thoughts came unbidden as he rolled off of her and held her against him, his conversation with Potter at the forefront of his mind. He could love her everyday for the rest of his life and not get bored with her, not tire of her. As he slipped off to sleep he wondered if it was love.

****

**~@~**

_At Malfoy Manor…_

“Lucius, have you heard from Draco?” Narcissa asked over breakfast.

“No.” Lucius replied from behind his paper. Unlike his wife he didn’t feel the need to speak to his son daily. He was a grown man who didn’t need them coddling him.

“I haven’t seen or spoken to him in a month. He never goes this long without contacting me.” She fussed.

“I am sure he is fine else someone would have contacted us. I sent him an owl yesterday letting him know we had returned from Bali, I am certain he will be by soon.” He said.

“I just worry about him. He is so…stubborn.” She said. “He doesn’t get it from me, that is for certain.”

“Of course not dear, no doubt his stubbornness and sadistic ways are a direct result of his paternal heritage.” Lucius drawled. His son was a near replica of himself. Without the bigotry. He too had gone through his rebellious phase as a lad, though he had done it much younger than Draco. Lucius sowed his wild oats during his days at university, before he settled down to marry Narcissa. 

He too had distanced himself from his family, done whatever he could to get a rise out of his father. He had drank, smoked, slept around with who knows how many women, some of them muggles. But he had come around once he had it out of his system, Draco would too.

“Well, if I don’t hear something soon…” Narcissa said something else but Lucius wasn’t listening to her, he was busy reading his paper. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The song, Something In The Way She Moves is a Beatles tune by George Harrison. I hear it the way it was sung in Across the Universe when Draco sings it to Hermione.

Something in the way she moves  
Attracts me like no other lover  
Something in the way she woos me

I don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe her now

Somewhere in her smile she knows  
That I don't need no other lover  
Something in her style that shows me

Don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe her now

You're asking me will my love grow  
I don't know, I don't know  
You stick around now it may show  
I don't know, I don't know

Something in the way she knows  
And all I have to do is think of her  
Something in the things she shows me

Don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe her now


	13. A Comedy of Errors

****

**Chapter 13: A Comedy of Errors**

It was still rather early when Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy stepped from the hearth and into their son’s living room. Lucius had committed a small crime using dark magic to access his son’s home but a fine would be worth it if it made Narcissa quit her fussing. Lucius braced himself when he heard the clicking of nails on the wood floor just before Draco’s infernal dog dove for him and tackled him onto the sofa, wildly licking his face as he tried to shove the monstrous creature off of him.

“NO! Down!” Lucius ordered. Studly sat, his stubby tail pounding the floor as he panted happily up a Lucius. The put out wizard stood and straightened his robes then smoothed his hair. “Now, he doesn’t appear to be home, Cissa, leave him a note and let us be on our way.”

“No, something isn’t right, I feel it.” She said. Lucius rolled his eyes and looked around the room. It looked like the home of a typical bachelor. His musical instruments were cluttering up the corner, empty take away cartons littered his table and magazines were stacked in the chair. It didn’t smell bad, that was a plus, Lucius thought as he recalled the way his friend’s flats had smelled when they were young and single. And there was no pornography or a sea of dirty laundry to wade through. Comparatively his son’s house was immaculate. 

“Everything looks fine.” He said again as Narcissa came back from the kitchen with a frown on her face. She walked down the hall, looking in all the rooms as she went. She stopped outside the master bedchamber and stared at the wood panel for a moment before she turned the knob and pushed it open.

The bed was torn apart, the pillows scattered on the floor, the sheets half torn off of the bed. Clothing littered the floor and in the dim light slipping through the closed drapes she could see that the lamp on the bedside table was turned on its side.

“Lucius? What happened here?” She whispered as she stepped into the room. Her eyes fell to the end of the bed and she gasped, her hand coming to rest against her lips. She could see a large, male foot on the floor, the rest of the body hidden by the bed. Seeing the same thing Lucius held up his hand for Narcissa to stay back and drew his wand.

He moved slowly across the room, his wand at the ready as he rounded the bed. Fear for his son coursing through him. He came to the opposite side of the bed and pulled up short, a smile slowly spreading across his face. He felt his wife stop abruptly at his side and heard her shocked inhalation. 

Draco was laying on his side his head resting on a coverless pillow and a tangled sheet draped over his hips. The witch beside him was sharing his pillow, her face turned towards him, her curly hair disguising her identity. Her modesty was protected by Draco’s thigh draped across her hips and his hand curved over one breast, his forearm covering the other one.

The condition of the room and the lovebite on the woman’s lower abdomen indicated that their son had not been murdered in his sleep by an unknown assailant but had instead been killed slowly with pleasure. His son had clearly been having a better time than he had.

Hermione moaned softly, her body ached and her muscles were stiff. She smiled as the night before played deliciously in her head. She had worn a snug little dress to the pub, a purchase encouraged by Ginny, along with the shoes that she was certain were going to cause her to break her ankles. Draco had been especially fond of the shoes, missing more than a beat or two when she crossed her legs while he was playing.

He had her practically naked before he ever bothered apparating them to his flat. When he caught sight of the black teddy she had on under it he went wild on her. Her clothing was in tatters and her shoes somehow got lost between rowdy bouts of passionate sex that had left his bedroom in shambles and the two of them lying in an exhausted heap on the floor after falling out of the bed during their last little encounter. 

She put her arms above her head and stretched her body, feeling Draco’s hand slide from her breast to land on her waist. She opened her eyes slowly and froze. Lucius Malfoy was standing over her, a smile on his face and his wand in his hand as he stared at her breasts. Narcissa Malfoy was standing right beside him and wore a look of complete horror.

“Well hello, Ms. Granger.” Lucius smirked. Hermione did the only thing she could think of, she screamed and slid quickly beneath the bed.

“What in the bloody hell….” Draco sat up at the sound of her scream and reached for his wand as she scrambled away. He looked up and saw his parents staring at him. “What in the hell are you doing in my bedroom at nine in the morning?” He asked.

“We haven’t heard from you, we thought you were dead!” Narcissa shrieked.

“As you can see I am perfectly well and I am not alone.” He snapped. He lifted the bed skirt and saw Hermione lying on her stomach with her face in her hands. “Come out from under there.”

“No!” She lifted her head and looked at him, absolute mortification on her face. “Your dad saw me naked!” She hissed.

“He wasn’t looking…were you, Father?” Draco looked back over his shoulder to see his father shrug and raise one silver brow. “Come out.”

“No!”

“Fine, I’m coming in.” He said as he crawled beneath his bed, flashing his naked backside at his parents.

“Oh for heaven’s sake he is naked!” Narcissa said.

“Draco, it’s impolite to flash your buttocks at your mother.” Lucius drawled.

“Then she shouldn’t come into my bedroom when I have company!” Draco said. He was grateful that he had a high bed as he rolled Hermione over and shifted on top of her, barely an inch of room between his back and the bed slats. “Why are you hiding under the bed with the dust bunnies?”

“Your father saw me naked.” She said again.

“Nothing can be done for it now, besides, you look good naked. I like you naked.” He said.

“Oh god! Do you think they know?” She asked.

“Well we were lying on the floor naked in a mess of blankets, I’m pretty sure a deaf, dumb and blind man would have figured that out, Hermione.” He said grinning. “Are you alright?”

“No! Your parents found out we are a couple by catching us en flagrante!” She said.

“I love it when you talk dirty.” He laughed, rubbing his nose against hers. 

“Draco….oh my god you’re….you’re hard!” Hermione whispered harshly. “Your parents are standing right out there and you’re….horny!”

He couldn’t help but laugh. She was so outraged and kept looking over at his parent’s shoes. His mother’s foot was tapping, a clear sign she was irritated. 

“I can’t help it; I get like this when you are naked.” He smiled. “I get like this anytime you are in the room. Or when I think of you. Hell, I’m almost always like this.”

“Get off! You are depraved!” She said, pushing at him.

“Stop wriggling, you are making it worse.” He said, pushing his arousal against her, seriously considering sliding it inside her. She was right, he was a depraved pervert getting off on having her naked, under his bed with his parents standing near by.

“Draco, come out from under that bed right now!” Narcissa demanded, stamping her slippered foot. 

“Malfoys do not fornicate under beds with mud…erm…muggleborns!” Lucius said though there was laughter in his voice.

“You better not be…doing _that_…while I am standing right here!” His mother yelled.

“Oh, god this just keeps getting worse!” Hermione said, banging her head on the floor until Draco slid his hand beneath the back of her head.

“Stop, there is no need to hurt that pretty head of yours.” He said, kissing her softly. “They don’t matter, remember that, I don’t care what they say. Stop stressing about it.”

Draco caught the glint of his father’s cane ornament as he used it to lift the bed skirt.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you!” Draco called.

“Draco, your mother doesn’t want you having sex when she is in the room. Or in the country.” Lucius said. 

“Then you should go wait for us in the living room!” Draco yelled. He was enjoying himself immensely. Just then Studly shuffled under the bed on his belly and licked the side of Hermione’s face. “Good morning, Studs.”

“Oh good lord!” Hermione groaned and shook her head. It was absolutely hopeless.

“What was that? Oh dear heavens!” Narcissa’s slipper shod feet beat a path out the door, certain that the groan she had heard was due to her son sporting with a witch beneath his bed.

“We will await your company in the sitting room, Draco, do hurry.” Lucius chuckled as he followed his wife, closing the door behind him. 

“Well that was fun.” Draco said grinning. “That couldn’t have gone better if I had planned it!” 

Hermione looked up at him, his blue eyes twinkling and a grin stretched from ear to ear. His cheeks seemed a bit flush and he looked happy. He certainly _felt_ happy.

“You are insane.” She said, unable to stop the laughter when Studly poked his nose between them and snorted.

“Crazy for you, witch.” He said giving her a loud, wet kiss. “Come on, let’s get out from under here and get a shower before we go and face my parents.” 

“Do we have to?”

“Yes, we have to.” He said softly. “I’m not worried, Hermione, you shouldn’t be either.”

“But your dad saw me naked.” She whined as Draco moved off of her and dragged her from beneath the bed. 

“He saw me naked too. Though I would say he liked seeing you naked far more than me if his smile was anything to go by.” Draco teased as he pulled her into the bathroom so they could get ready to go and speak with his parents.

****

**~@~**

Dressed in jeans and tee shirts, Hermione and Draco walked into the living room fresh from the shower. Their matching heads of wet hair did not go unnoticed by Narcissa who colored and turned her face away. Lucius started to laugh and Hermione realized he was laughing at her. She looked down and frowned. Her shirt said _My Boyfriend’s Dad saw me naked_.

“Not funny, Draco.” She said, noting that he and his father had the exact same evil grin. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist.” He said, settling into an armchair and pulling Hermione into his lap.

“There is another sofa.” Narcissa said, uncomfortable with the display of intimacy.

“She’s fine where she is, Mother.” Draco said, rubbing Hermione’s back. “So would you like to explain how and why you two decided to invade my privacy?”

“Your mother got worried because you haven’t been in contact and haven’t come home since we returned from Bali. So she decided that we needed to come over to make sure you weren’t dead.” Lucius said, leaning back on the sofa with his arm draped along the back. He was staring at Hermione with a rather smug look on his face.

“Well, as you can see I am very much alive. In fact I am about as good as a man can get if the truth be known.” Draco said.

“We weren’t expecting you to have company. We had no idea that you were…seeing… someone.” Narcissa said uncomfortably.

“Hermione and I weren’t exactly flaunting our relationship.” Draco said. “She is a department head in the ministry so I didn’t really want to have her name bandied about in the gossip rags.”

“Relationship? So it’s more than just…erm….well….” Narcissa’s face was roughly the color of a tomato as she struggled with her thoughts.

“Yes, Mother, it is more than just sex.” Draco said baldly.

“You shouldn’t talk about sex in front of your mother, Draco; she isn’t a fan of sex.” Lucius said, rolling his eyes.

“How long?” Narcissa asked quietly.

“Since May.” Hermione answered.

“That’s quite a long time for you to be seeing each other in secret.” Lucius said. It suddenly struck him that the relationship might be more serious than he thought. He figured she was just a phase Draco was going through. A chance to thumb his nose at the past and shag the good girl of Gryffindor. His son wasn’t exactly a monogamist so he was more than a little flabbergasted. 

“It’s quite a long time for us to be seeing each other period.” Draco said. “We weren’t keeping it a secret, we just weren’t parading it around for the tabloids.” 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Narcissa asked. 

Hermione looked at Draco quizzically, waiting for him to answer.

“For obvious reasons.” He said.

“You thought we wouldn’t approve?” His mother asked.

“Got it the first time. Not that your approval matters to me.”

“Obviously.” Lucius drawled.

“I didn’t want you upsetting Hermione. Her happiness is very important to me.” Draco said, stroking her back gently. 

“Are you…do you plan to get married?” Narcissa asked. A hysterical shout of laughter escaped Hermione’s mouth and she clapped her hand over it. Draco chuckled and patted her back comfortingly.

“Not at the moment.” Draco said. “We aren’t really _planning_ anything, we are just happy being together, we will see where it goes when we get there.”

“Do you date other people?” She asked.

“No, we are committed to each other, Mrs. Malfoy. It may not be a betrothal, but it is a real, committed relationship.” Hermione said.

“Are you in love?” She asked. Draco and Hermione both shifted uncomfortably in the chair. Neither knew what to say to that.

“That’s a bit personal, Cissa.” Lucius said, watching their reactions with interest. He never expected to see the two of them together, but he couldn’t deny that they were an interesting couple.

“And you staring at her in the nude wasn’t personal? And don’t try to deny it, Lucius, I saw you looking.” Narcissa snapped.

“I wasn’t going to deny it. I’m a man, of course I looked.” He said, shaking his head. “I’m old, not dead.” Not that he looked a day over forty. He was still quite a handsome man and Hermione wondered if Draco would fare as well as his father in twenty years.

“I’d really rather you erase the memory of my girlfriend naked, if you don’t mind.” Draco said.

“Sorry, no can do.” Lucius smirked, enjoying Hermione’s discomfort. 

“Are we finished here then?” Draco asked.

“Are you angry?” Hermione asked them. She wasn’t sure where the words came from or why she asked them. She just opened her mouth and there they were.

“Angry?” Narcissa asked.

“Yes, angry. I’m a muggleborn and he’s a pureblood. You fought against relationships just like ours for years. Aren’t you angry that your son is involved with me?” She asked.

“Well, it isn’t what we would have chosen for him, obviously. But it could be worse.” Narcissa said.

“I suppose in the scheme of things it was unlikely he would end up with a pureblood bride, there aren’t that many families left to be honest and they mostly have sons. You aren’t promiscuous, you are a rather talented witch and you are famous. If he _had_ to take up with a mudblood, at least he took up with the best.” In an odd, slightly insulting way, Hermione surmised that she had just gotten the Lucius Malfoy seal of approval, or at least as close to it as she was likely to get.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~

Ok, updating today instead of tomorrow because I am having a huge party at my house tonight….and working hung over tomorrow so I doubt I will remember to update…..hope you enjoy this chapter…..expect more sarcasm and sadistic behavior from Lucius….hehehe


	14. The Chair Revisited

**Chapter 14: The Chair Revisited**

It was several months into the relationship, her friends knew, his parents knew, and still he couldn’t get enough of her. His lips were moving over hers slowly, sensuously, his hands roving over her back, pulling her tight against him. He had been away for a week on business. An entire week without tasting her, without touching her, without sleeping beside her. It was miserable. He had been miserable.

His every thought had been consumed with her, with missing her. It was disconcerting to say the least. He hadn’t even considered going home first when he finished up in Germany, and it wasn’t just because she had his dog. He couldn’t wait to see her and as soon as he stepped foot in her house he had gone straight to her and pulled her into his arms.

He devoured her mouth, needing the taste of her. He held her so tight that her arms were pinned between them, completely immobile. 

“You should probably stop; my boyfriend is due back tonight.” She said when he released her lips and began nibbling along her jaw.

“He should have never left you alone to begin with, stupid bloke.” He muttered, licking the spot behind her ear.

“You’re right; I have been dreadfully lonely since he went away.” She said, arching her neck to give him better access.

“Did you miss him?” His hands slid down her back and began gathering up the cotton length of her gown in his fists.

“Every moment of every day.” She whispered.

“Gods I missed you too.” He said, holding her tighter, his grip almost painful.

“I’m glad you’re back.” She said, wriggling her arms free so she could wrap them around him.

“That was the most miserable business trip I have ever been on.” He said, leaning back to look at her.

“I hope you made enough money to make it worth it.” She smiled. 

“I don’t know that any amount of money is worth the misery of being without you for so long.” He said, giving her backside a squeeze. “Tell me what you did while I was gone?”

“I worked, I missed you, I did some shopping and missed you some more.” She said. “Oh and I got my chair back.”

“What chair?”

“The one you bought me at the street fair.” She said, looking over his shoulder at the tall, wing backed chair now covered in black velvet and sitting near the fireplace.

“That’s the ugly arsed smelly chair?” He turned around, one arm still around her waist to look at her newly recovered chair.

“It looks nice, doesn’t it?” She smiled. “I had it gutted, re-padded and re-covered.”

Draco leaned forward and sniffed the chair.

“Well it no longer smells like a dead man’s arse.” He said.

“How would you know what that smells like?” She asked.

“I don’t. But I can guess.” He said. “I seem to recall a promise you made regarding that chair.”

“I made no promise, I simply brought up that it had certain advantages for our usage of said chair.” Her hand was sliding over his bum and he cocked an eyebrow in surprise.

“I _have_ been gone for a week, how about we explore those advantages now?” He purred, pulling her back into his arms.

“Oh, I don’t know…I was getting ready to go to bed and Studly is waiting for me…” She yelped when he pinched her bottom.

“Getting awfully cheeky, aren’t you?” He walked her backwards until the chair hit the back of her legs. “What are you wearing under this night gown?” 

“What’s it to you?” She asked, smirking playfully.

“Oh we have an attitude do we?” He asked, nudging her back onto the chair. “Is someone angry because I went away?”

“Not angry…I just didn’t like it.” She said truthfully. She had missed him more than she would have liked. Her days were easy enough, work saw to that, but the nights were tough. She had gotten used to him coming by, often sleeping over and holding her as they slept.

“I didn’t like it either, next time I have to go away I think I will just take you with me.” He removed his robes and tie, then slowly began undoing the buttons on his shirt, pulling the tails free of his waistband as he went.

“Then Studly would be all alone.” She was watching him, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth as he revealed his finely muscled torso.

“We could take him with us.” He kicked off his shoes and then knelt in front of her, his hands sliding over the tops of her thighs. “I’m beginning to think you like my dog more than you like me.”

“Maybe I do. Maybe I am only dating you for Studly.” She shivered when his fingertips skimmed along her inner thighs. His hands were moving slowly beneath the hem of her sleeveless night gown, pushing it up as he stroked her soft skin.

“You know, I think you are the only person in my life who likes him.” Draco said, somewhat distractedly as he slid his fingers higher between her legs, gently nudging her thighs apart. 

“Draco…I don’t want to talk about the dog right now.” She said, sucking in a sharp breath when he ducked his head and bit the inside of her thigh just above her knee.

“What do you want to talk about?” He asked, licking slowly up and pushing the knit gown higher and higher.

“No talking.” She gasped as his hands clasped her hips and jerked her forward to the edge of the chair.

“Good, I’m not much in the mood for conversation at the moment.” He pushed the gown up and over her hips. “Damn…you aren’t wearing any knickers under there.”

“I d-don’t wear them to b-bed, you know that.” She whimpered as his fingers tickled small circles high on her thighs.

“Believe me, I am grateful.” He chuckled, pushing her thighs even further apart so he could move between them. “Damn I missed you.” He pushed his shoulders beneath her thighs and lapped at her. One long, slow lick from opening to clit that had her nearly jumping off of the seat.

“Oh!” She still hadn’t quite gotten used to him licking at her sex that way and every time he did she felt like she were going to climb right out of her skin, and not in a bad way. She had trouble controlling her reactions to his ministrations and often ended up coming within seconds of his tongue touching her flesh. He loved her reactions and apparently he loved performing that particular act.

She still didn’t quite understand why he wanted to do it, but she wasn’t complaining, it felt fantastic and he seemed to have a talent for it. If she wasn’t so mindless with the pleasure of it she might wonder just _how_ he became so adept at it. She didn’t really want to wonder, she didn’t want to know just so long as he wasn’t honing his skills elsewhere.

“You’re distracted.” Draco said, kissing the insides of her thighs lightly. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…you’re just really good at that.” She said.

“Really? If I’m so good at it then why did you stall out on me?” He asked, concerned.

“My…my mind began to wander. You’re too good not to have…practiced, a lot.” She said, turning her eyes away.

He laid his hands on her thighs and squeezed gently. He could see the insecurity on her face.

“I have a past, Hermione.” He said softly. “Not one I am particularly proud of, but I have a past and it can not be changed. You knew that, Luv, why is it bothering you now?”

“Sometimes I feel…inadequate. I still don’t quite understand this thing between us and I wonder how long it will be before you get bored with the poor, pathetic, inexperienced mudblood.”

“How long have you been thinking like this?” He asked, pulling her up and switching places with her, settling her over his lap as he sat in the chair.

“Pretty much from the beginning.” She said, wincing a bit when she saw the hurt in his eyes.

“Hermione, listen to me. It isn’t about experience or about skill. It’s about how you make me feel. That is why I broke all of my own rules and pursued you; it is why I sought out a relationship with you. You make me feel…happy.” He smoothed his hand down over her hair and smiled. “I don’t mind that you aren’t experienced. I love that you are surprised and un-jaded. I love that your responses are real and sometimes out of control.” 

She was blushing, yet the heat building inside her had nothing to do with embarrassment. His words warmed her to the core, filled her with something that made her feel light as air. She had never felt it before, not even with Ron. It was new and exciting and she couldn’t believe she felt it for him, of all people. She just wished she knew what it was. Was it love? She had loved Ron, but what she was feeling for Draco was nothing like that. It was more intense, different, frightening at times.

“ What happens when a pretty face comes along….”

“Hermione, stop. You are more than enough for me.” He smirked. “I can barely handle you; I doubt that I will have the chance to become bored with you.” He cuddled her close to his chest. “Stop worrying this relationship to death, Hermione. Just let it be.”

“I can’t help it, worrying is in my nature.” She laid her head on his shoulder. “Forgive me?”

“I should be the one asking your forgiveness, I should have been doing a better job at making you see how I feel about you.” He gave her thigh a gentle squeeze.

“I’m not tired; you have plenty of time to make me see.” She whispered, her lips pressing into the side of his neck. She nibbled at the slightly rough skin, the stubble starting to grace his jaw scratching her lips. He closed his eyes and groaned, letting his head fall back against the chair as she moved over him, settling herself astride his thighs, her lips still fastened to his throat.

A little half smile lifted the corners of his mouth as he tilted his head to the side to give her better access. Her hands slid inside his open shirt and over his smooth chest. She stroked his nipples lightly, scratching with her fingernail until he hissed and arched his back. He liked it nearly as much as she did it seemed. She pushed his shirt wide open and lowered her head to lick the tender little disk until it pebbled and puckered slightly before she sucked on it. 

“Ungh…I think it’s you showing me a thing or two.” He gathered the knit material of her nightshirt in his hands and tugged it upwards and over her head. He hated that it had to break contact between them but he needed her naked, needed to get his hands on all of her creamy skin. Her fingers dance low over his stomach and began tugging at the buckle on his belt. She had his trousers open quickly and was rising up on her knees so that she could help him shove them from under his hips and down, letting them fall around his ankles.

“If I recall you said I was supposed to ride you through the seat.” She took him in her hand and stroked him gently for a moment before lifting and pressing the plum colored tip of him against her slick opening. She reached above his head and clutched the high back of the chair as she lowered herself carefully onto him, taking him deep inside her inch by slow inch until her bottom was once more settled against his thighs and he was as deep inside her as he could possibly go. 

“God damn, woman! I thought I had imagined how good it feels to be inside you.” He his voice was low and hoarse. “Son of a …” He hissed as she began to move, a slow, undulation of her hips that rocked him back and forth inside her and rubbed her clit against his pubic bone. The wet, hot grip of her was heaven and hell all at once. Heaven because nothing felt quite as good as the strangling grip of her pussy on his cock and hell because he needed more, wanted more friction, needed to have all that slippery warmth stroking over every inch of him again and again. 

He fought the urge to take over as he watched her. Her face was stunning, head tilted back, mouth open slightly as tiny little whimpers spilled forth. The ends of her hair tickled the tops of his thighs as she moved and her breasts jiggled delightfully and so close that he couldn’t resist leaning forward to take one softly swaying tip between his lips to suck.

“Oh god, Draco!” It was a trigger for her and he knew it, knew that having her nipples sucked when he was inside her was a sure fire way to send her rocketing skyward. “Coming….oh, I’m coming!” She cried, her hips moving more urgently. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began thrusting upwards into her as she climaxed around him.

She pulsed and rippled along his shaft as he plunged through the tight, sucking grip of her orgasm towards his own. Her cries were still ringing out as he pulsed inside her, coming and coming as though it had been months since his last release and not just a week. 

“Next time you are definitely coming with me.” He breathed against her shoulder, his tongue circling over the damp, sweaty skin and savoring the salty flavor of her.

“I think I may be getting addicted to this.” She sighed, her cheek resting on the top of his head. 

“Don’t worry, I have plenty where that came from. I am more than happy to be your supplier.” He chuckled. “Please, allow me to be you enabler and encourage your addiction.”

“What if I break you?” She teased.

“Oh god I hope you try.” He groaned, hugging her tighter. 

“You’re sleeping over aren’t you?” She asked, completely drained.

“I didn’t even say hello before taking you in my arms, do you think I intend to leave you anytime soon?” He shifted his feet, freeing them from his trousers around his ankles as he stood. Her legs locked around his waist and he slid his hands beneath her bottom to support her as he carried her down the hall to her bedroom.

She held on so tight, her arms and legs wrapped around him, her face tucked into the side of his throat as she kissed his pulse again and again. He loved it. This was what he craved every moment he was away, her, wrapped around him like a vine. The scent of her filling his senses. It wasn’t just the sex either; it was her plain and simple. His girl, his Hermione. 

He walked into her darkened bedroom and memory led him straight to her bed.

“Move, Studs.” Draco said when he saw the dim light from the hall reflect on the dog’s eyes. The dog moved out of the way as Draco climbed into the bed, still holding his precious cargo. He settled her close, her leg draped over him as she snuggled into his side. He pulled the blankets up over them and Studly moved up to lay his head in Draco’s lap. “Thanks for taking care of her, boy.” He said, rubbing his pets head. Studly whined slightly and Draco smiled. “Look at us, boy. Completely whipped by a woman who has no idea the kind of power she wields and I am not talking about magic.”

It sounded almost like a sigh coming from the dog and Draco smiled. He closed his eyes, a similar sound of contentment emanating from his chest as he slowly fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	15. What Does it Mean?

****

**Chapter 15: What Does It Mean **

“Draco, stop.” Hermione shoved at his shoulders as he licked the side of her neck and tried to lay her back on the sofa.

“Oh come on, Luv, just a little bit of a snog before the folks come in.” He purred as his hand slid up the outside of her thigh.

“No…oh god, stop that!” She cried confused at whether she wanted to pull him closer for more or push him away. 

“You like that.” He chuckled, nibbling on her ear. 

“Not on your parent’s sofa, I don’t.” She protested, whimpering as need began to settle low in her belly.

“Liar.” He blew in her ear then nipped her throat. “Kiss me.”

“You are never satisfied with kisses, you always want more.” She said, her lips pursed in annoyance.

“Oooo, I like it when you pucker those lips that way. Come on, give me a little taste.” He cooed, pulling her bottom lip between his teeth and tugging gently.

“My god you are the randiest wizard I have ever known!” She laughed, her hands pressed against his chest as he pushed her back onto the couch. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head where it rested on the green throw pillow.

“Only with you. You know I have never brought another woman here.” He said quietly. 

“Really?” She softened almost immediately, relaxing in his hold.

“Yes, really.” He whispered, closing his lips over hers. He kissed her slowly at first, his tongue tickling along the closed seam before pressing for entrance. She moaned, knowing she should stop him, that they were heading down a dangerous path that would lead to frustration, but she couldn’t. It was a problem; she couldn’t seem to resist him.

“Oh for Merlin’s sake, Draco!” Lucius sneered from the doorway. Narcissa stepped into the room and immediately covered her eyes.

“Do the two of you do _anything_ else?” She whined. Draco laughed and sat up, pulling his flush faced girlfriend with him.

“We weren’t doing anything, just having a bit of a smooch.” Draco said, threading his fingers through hers. 

“Well I suppose we should be grateful you are clothed this time.” Lucius said as he took a seat in a rather large leather armchair. “Not that it wasn’t a memorable experience.” He said, smirking in Hermione’s direction.

“Do not remind me of that!” Narcissa said, fanning her flushed face. “No mother should ever have to see her son…..well….doing that.”

“You didn’t _see_ him doing anything, they were done and sleeping by the time we showed up and might I remind you that entering his flat uninvited and invading his privacy was your idea.” Lucius said, summoning a house elf and demanding a drink.

“Yes, well I won’t make that mistake again.” She said. “So if you are lying dead in your flat for weeks and no one finds you it is your own fault for behaving so…badly.”

“Behaving badly? Since when is it a crime to have sex and sleep naked in your own home?” Draco asked. 

“Draco!” Narcissa’s fanning grew more animated.

“I told you not to speak about sex in front of your mother; she’s allergic to the practice.” Lucius scoffed. 

“She brought it up.” Draco said.

“I certainly did not! You two were…you were….engaging on my sofa!” She said. “That’s what started this conversation.”

“We weren’t _engaging_ on your sofa, Mother. You are overreacting.” Draco laughed. “I’m nearly thirty; surely you didn’t think I was still a virgin?”

Hermione wanted the sofa to swallow her whole. 

“I…you should wait until marriage.” Narcissa said. She was going to wear her arm out at the rate she was fanning herself. Lucius nearly choked on his whiskey as he started to laugh.

“Hate to disappoint you mother, but that ship sailed back when I was fifteen.” Draco laughed.

“Fifteen!” Narcissa was the color of a ripe strawberry and Hermione was groaning in misery, wishing that Draco wasn’t so dead set on driving his parents mad. 

“Yes, that was when Father took me…”

“Draco, no need for you to bring up ancient history.” Lucius said tightly.

“Sorry, Father.” Draco smirked.

“You are just like your father; you both go out of your way to fluster me.” Narcissa said on an exasperated sigh. “Do you see? See how hard it is to be a Malfoy woman?” She asked Hermione.

“I sympathize with your plight, Madame Malfoy, believe me I wish your son were a little more…”

“Tactful? Circumspect? Less like his father?” Narcissa supplied.

“Well…yes. All of those things actually.” Hermione said.

“Hey, I’m sitting right here!” Draco pouted.

“Why is it such a sin for my son to be like me? I’m not so bad you know.” Lucius sipped at his drink. “Well, I’m not so bad _now_ at any rate.”

“Tell me, are you going to the reunion?” Narcissa asked, ignoring her husband.

“Yes.” Hermione said.

“No.” Draco said at the same time.

“Well are you or aren’t you?” Lucius asked with a frown.

“Well…I was planning on going.” Hermione said, looking at Draco.

“I have no desire to go back to that school. It was the setting for every miserable thing that ever happened to me.” He said, shaking his head.

“You didn’t tell me you weren’t going.” Hermione said softly.

“We never discussed it, Luv. If we had I would have told you.” He said.

“So you won’t be going then?” Narcissa asked her.

“Oh…no, Ma’am, I will still be going.” Hermione said.

“You will?” Draco eyed her curiously. “You are going to go without me?”

“Sure, I’ll go with the boys.” She said.

“The boys…Potter and Weasley?” He asked. “You aren’t going anywhere with Weasley.”

“He’s my friend, Draco. I want to go to the reunion and if you aren’t going then I will just go with them. It’s what people expect anyhow.” She said.

“Oh yes, the golden trio will be expected to be in attendance.” Lucius said sarcastically. “One would think no one else of merit had ever graduated that blasted school.”

“It isn’t as bad as it used to be.” Hermione said. “Of course we are rarely in public all together anymore, we have opted for private socializing so that we can actually enjoy each other’s company without everyone coming up to take photos or ask questions.”

“The joys of celebrity.” Lucius raised his glass in her direction, able to appreciate her situation. The difference between them was that he actually liked the attention, the publicity, it fed his gluttonous ego. 

“Well I prefer to remain private and wish that they would take less interest in my affairs.” Hermione said softly. She wished that she and Draco could go out more in the wizarding world without worry that the press would be all over them. Not that she was complaining about the quiet time they enjoyed together, it would just be nice to also enjoy a public life together.

“But your affairs are rather interesting these days.” Lucius drawled. “The prize of Gryffindor sleeping with a former death eater and heir to the most prominent pureblood family in our world. Not to mention the rather interesting manner in which the two of you are carrying out your little…affair, sporting beneath beds and what not.”

He was jesting, she could tell by the twitching of his mouth and she got the feeling that if she wanted anything lasting with Draco that his father’s rather odd teasing was something she would have to grow accustomed to. 

“But no one knows about that aside from you, Mr. Malfoy, so if it finds its way into the papers I will know you are the one who leaked the story.” Hermione smiled. Draco chuckled and Lucius couldn’t help the slight grin that graced his lips.

“Lucky for you I have no desire to see my son’s name attached to such a story.” Lucius said. “Though I must ask you, how did the two of you end up a couple? You never said.”

“She came into the pub one night and I took her home.” Draco said.

“Oh, that’s so sweet, My Darling, such a gentlemanly thing to do.” Narcissa said, beaming at her son.

“He means that he took her home with him, Cissa.” Lucius said. He wouldn’t deny that his son’s prowess had been a source of pride for him over the years. It amused him to watch Draco love and leave a number of women, never falling into the trap of marriage. While he had protested Draco’s refusal of an arranged marriage publicly, inside he had rejoiced at his son’s strength and determination. He was proud to see him become his own man, even if it did annoy him at times. He would never have to worry about Draco being used as a pawn ever again; his child had grown too strong in himself to allow it.

“Took her home with…but you had just met her!” Narcissa felt like she was going to go up in flames. She didn’t understand young relationships anymore. She herself had been a proper young miss, saving herself for marriage and happily wedding the man her parents chose and producing an heir. 

She stared at her son and his girlfriend and she saw nothing but pure, raw emotion when they looked at each other. It was clear that what they shared was passionate and powerful, they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. They were almost always touching and she couldn’t count the number of times she had seen her son kissing the witch. 

What must it feel like to have those sorts of feelings for someone? To long for another and need their touch that way. She suddenly realized she was envious; no one had ever looked at her the way he looked at Hermione.

“That isn’t true; I had known her for well over a decade! Far longer than most of the women I…escorted home.” Draco smirked. Hermione shook her head as Draco baited his mother.

“You are….my goodness.” Narcissa said as she conjured a glass of water. 

“In my defense she did try and use me.” Draco winced when Hermione elbowed him in the stomach.

“Use you?” Lucius clearly thought that the girl had tried to get money out of Draco, or some sort of financial gain.

“She was gone when I woke up, didn’t even bother leaving a note!” He said indignantly. “I had to stalk her and force her to see me again.”

“You didn’t like my son?” Narcissa asked, suddenly defensive of her child. Hermione groaned, hating Draco in that moment for being such a git. 

“It wasn’t that, Madame Malfoy, I just wasn’t after a relationship with him.” Hermione answered.

“If you weren’t interested in a relationship with him then why would you go home with him?” She asked. Hermione felt the shame flame in her cheeks and she looked away. The Malfoys were worse than the twins about making her blush and putting her into awkward situations conversationally. 

“Yes, do tell us, Ms. Granger, why would you go home with him if you weren’t interested in a relationship?” Lucius asked with an evil grin. Hermione looked at Draco for help but he was enjoying the situation, the prat. 

“Well…he is quite charming…he made me feel special…so I wanted to spend more time with him.” She said. It was better than admitting that she had been without sex for eight years and wanted him to take her to bed figuring he wouldn’t make it complicated. How wrong she was on that front, he made things more complicated with every passing day. 

“But you left him?”

“Yes, I didn’t expect him to want more.” She said.

“So he pursued you and you became a couple….you sleep…erm…spend time together but aren’t planning to wed…I am afraid your motivations baffle me.” Narcissa pressed her fingers to her temple as though trying to push off a headache. 

“She stays with me for my dog.” Draco said laughing.

“That mongrel pet of yours? Why on earth would anyone want you for that…thing?” Lucius shuddered at the thought of the huge, ugly, slobbering creature that mussed his clothing and violated his personal space every chance it got. 

“Oh, I adore Studly, he is just the sweetest thing.” Hermione said, smiling.

“With the most atrocious name.” Narcissa said. 

“I will agree with you on the name, but it is what he knows so there is no hope for it now.” Hermione said. “But he is a delightful animal and it really was noble of Draco to rescue him.”

“I didn’t set out to actually. I was at the shelter near Diagon alley because I am one of their financial backers. I was there to oversee an expansion I recently funded and there was this poor, pitiful puppy that had been attacked by a hippogriff after it’s previous owners left it for dead. I couldn’t help but empathize, if you recall I suffered the same fate in school.” He said.

“I recall that you disobeyed the class rules and approached the creature incorrectly. But go on with your story.” Hermione said.

“Anyhow, he was sitting there all bandaged and ugly looking at me like I was king and I couldn’t help it, I couldn’t leave without him. So I took him home, gave him a name to make him feel handsome and strong and he became my best friend.” Draco said grinning.

Hermione leaned in and kissed his lips lightly, not really thinking about their audience. She was just so proud of his selfless act that she couldn’t contain herself.

“No wonder he has become so arrogant if he is being rewarded with affection like that every time he does something.” Lucius rolled his eyes.

“He’s always been arrogant, Mr. Malfoy, it just so happens that he now has a positive reason for it instead of just smug entitlement.” Hermione said, yawning.

“Tired, Ms. Granger? No wonder he is smug.” Lucius snickered. “You should let the girl rest from time to time, son.”

“It is getting rather late and she has to work tomorrow, I should take her home.” Draco said rising from the sofa. 

“Dinner was lovely, thank you for having us.” Hermione said politely as Draco pulled her to her feet.

“Perhaps we can do it again soon.” Narcissa said softly, her head tilted to the side as she stared at Hermione. “Have a good time at the reunion.”

After bidding his parents farewell Draco led her through the fireplace and back to her own little home where Studly slept curled up on the rug in front of the fire. He barely acknowledged them as they entered and went straight to her room to ready for bed.

“Are you seriously going to go without me?” Draco asked from the doorway of her bathroom. She looked up and caught his reflection in the mirror while she brushed her teeth. 

“Yesh.” She said around her bright purple toothbrush before spitting into the sink and rinsing her brush. “I told you, I want to go.”

“You don’t even care that I am not going?” He asked, an unreasonable feeling of jealousy burbling inside him.

“I care, but I am not going to make you go if you don’t want to.” She said, laying her hand on his cheek as she passed by him and began removing the decorative pillows from the bed and turning down the covers.

“But…they might think you are single.”

“Who?” She asked, her brow furrowed.

“Other blokes in attendance. They might think that because you aren’t there with a date that you are single. I don’t want them making advances on my girl.” He said, thinking he sounded like an arse as the words were spoken. 

“What do you want me to do, Draco? Wear a name tag that reads _Property of Draco Malfoy?_” She asked, pulling back the covers and climbing into bed.

“Would you?” He asked, sliding between the sheets beside her and settling her into his arms as they got comfortable.

“You are being stupid.” She laughed, but it was only noise. She didn’t feel it. He wanted people to know that she wasn’t single but he wasn’t willing to go and be seen with her. Her insecurities rose up and she began wondering if he was ashamed of her. It was fine for them to be together, to be seen together, so long as it was within the muggle world or in front of people who really didn’t matter. 

It was November, six months they had been together and the relationship was still pretty much a secret. It was a long, long time before Hermione finally fell asleep, and for the first time in a very long time, nightmares plagued her slumber.


	16. Anywhere but here...

**Chapter 16: Anywhere But Here **

He wanted to be anywhere else, anywhere in the world that wasn’t Hogwarts. However, that would mean he would have to be away from her, and blast it all, that just wasn’t an option. He adjusted his robes and approached the table set up just outside the doors of the Great Hall. He was late, he knew that, but he had argued with himself for nearly two hours over whether or not he would be making an appearance.

It wasn’t an easy decision. He had sat on her bed watching her as she got ready. She was going early because she was joining Potter and Weasley to do a Q&A with the current student body of Hogwarts. When she walked out of the bathroom wearing a dark, ruby dress that hugged her curves to perfection he nearly suffocated. She took his breath away when she smiled and turned her back to him so he could help her with the zipper. 

He didn’t want to raise the zipper, he wanted to pull the dress off of her and lay her back on the bed, make love to her over and over and keep her there with him. His possessive, almost obsessive thoughts frightened him a bit. But not as much as the thought of losing her. He had been thinking along those lines a lot in recent days. Wondering what he would do when she realized she deserved something better. It made him ill to imagine his life without her in it. What did that mean exactly? 

He was certain that it was supposed to be telling him something. Not that he put any stock into divination, he was just as skeptical of the practice as she was, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that his thoughts and his strong reactions to them were telling him something. He was just too emotionally retarded to figure it out.

Watching her leave, looking so incredibly beautiful had left him with an embarrassing urge to cry. He went back to his flat and paced the floors while a bored Studly watched and listened to his dialogue with himself. No doubt he looked and sounded like a lunatic as he argued with himself. Finally he screamed, a litany of swear words spilling from his lips as he stomped through the flat to his room and began dressing for a return to school. 

So there he stood, dressed in a new set of robes, his Malfoy_ armor_ firmly in place. He signed the scroll and accepted the nametag from a vaguely familiar witch with light blonde hair. She seemed to know him well; however he could not manage to come up with a name. With a tight smile he glanced at the nametag and saw the little heart drawn in the corner.

“Do I know you?” He asked.

“You don’t remember me?” The blonde pouted and it was easy to see that it was a well practiced gesture. “I’m hurt. It’s me, Lavender.” 

Draco wanted to sneer in disgust. Now he knew why she looked familiar. The little slag ran a tight race with Pansy on who was easiest. He never shagged her, but she had given him a hand-job once in transfiguration. After that she had followed him about like a veela in heat for months before she got the hint that he wasn’t interested in anything more.

“Oh.” Was all he said as he shoved the nametag into his pocket, no way in hell was he putting it on his robes, and walked away. He could hear her shocked gasp behind him as he walked into the great hall and smiled. The smile didn’t last long however as he became lost in a sea of familiar and not so familiar faces. 

He didn’t like being back, thrust into the environment that held so many memories and none of them good. People gave him wide berth, just as they had in his youth. Looks of shock and some of fear greeted him. He was uncomfortable and felt decidedly unwelcome. With his mask securely in place he began scanning the room for the prize he sought. His prize, his girl.

He saw Potter and his wife, Weasley and some buxom brunette talking with Flitwick, but Hermione wasn’t with them. He moved to the edge of the room and began slowly walking the perimeter of the room. Finally he saw her, standing near the front with Seamus Finnigan. He crept closer, sticking to the shadowed niches of the wall as he eavesdropped.

“So perhaps we could go to dinner sometime?” Seamus asked, his voice still thickly accented. 

“It’s very sweet of you to ask, Seamus, but I’m sort of seeing someone.” Hermione said, smiling softly. 

_Sort of seeing someone? She bloody well **was** seeing someone!_ Draco thought as he watched.

“I didn’t see you come in with anyone; I just assumed you were single.” Seamus looked around the room for her date.

_Well you know what they say about assume…_

“He didn’t come with me tonight.” Hermione said sadly. 

“He must be an idiot to let you go anywhere alone.” Seamus said. “I know if you were mine I would never let you out of my sight.”

_Well she isn’t yours you bloody ponce! She’s mine!_

“That’s a lovely thing to say, Seamus. Normally he wouldn’t, but school brings up bad memories for him.” She said.

“So it’s someone I know then?” Seamus asked curiously. “Are ye going to tell me who the competition is?”

_There is no competition you idiot! She’s mine, period._

“Well…no, I don’t think he wants anyone to know really.” She said. “I think that’s another part of the reason he didn’t come. We’ve been seeing each other in the muggle world to avoid going public in the wizarding community.”

Seamus reached out and stroked his fingers up her arm lightly. “Then he is even more of a fool then I thought. Any man who had you should be screaming it from the rooftops.”

Draco had heard enough of the Irishman trying to charm his girl and stepped out of the shadows. He was at her side in moments, his arm sliding around her waist and pulling her against him, his lips covering hers. Hermione grunted in surprise and stared at him in open mouthed shock when he pulled back.

“I’m late, I’m sorry.” He said.

“Draco, what are you doing here?” She asked.

“I should have been here earlier.” He said softly for her ears only. “Took me a little while to get my head out of my arse.”

“You just kissed me in front of everyone; everyone is going to know…”

“Ashamed to be seen with me?” He asked.

“Not at all…I just thought you didn’t want…”

“I don’t want us gossiped about in the papers, Hermione, it had nothing to do with you.” He said, kissing the tip of her nose. 

“Malfoy is your…boyfriend?” Seamus interrupted them, shock apparent on his face.

“That’s right, Finnigan.” Draco said, the look on his face daring the other man to say something about it.

“Well color me surprised, I thought you hated each other.” Seamus said, his eyes wandering to the proprietary hold Draco had on Hermione’s waist. 

“We made up.” Draco said, the tone of his voice and the expression on his face was clearly a threat.

“And on that note I think I will just go have another drink.” Seamus said nervously. “It was wonderful to see you, Hermione.” He said, hurrying off when Draco glared at him.

“What in the world do you think you are doing?” Hermione said, slapping his chest and pulling away from him.

“What?” He asked, feigning stupidity. 

“You know what! You just chased Seamus off!” She looked across the room to where he was tossing back a shot. 

“The bloody leprechaun was chatting up my girl of course I chased him off!” He said, frowning in Finnigan’s direction. “It’s a good thing I came when I did, I knew some bloke would try something.”

Oh, I see.” She said softly. “You didn’t come here to be with me, you came here to make sure no one touched what you believe is yours.”

“I don’t _believe_ you to be mine, Hermione. You **are** mine.” His eyes were narrowed and she could clearly see the Malfoy arrogance coming through.

“Think so?” She shoved past him and pushed her way through the crowd of people. Draco swore and followed after her, only to have Harry and Ron step in front of him before he reached the door.  
|

“Hold up, Malfoy. What’s going on? What did you do to her?” Ron demanded.

“It isn’t any business of yours, Weasley.” Draco said, trying unsuccessfully to push between them. 

“She is our business, Draco. She looked upset and you look angry. I’m not letting you out of here unless you tell me what is going on and I can be sure you won’t hurt her.” Harry said, easily slipping in to Auror mode. Draco took a deep breath, his eyes wide.

“I would never, EVER do anything to hurt her.” He said vehemently. “I got angry when I found Finnigan over there chatting her up and I ran off at the mouth. She misunderstood and took off.” 

Harry stared at him for a moment then with a curt nod he stepped aside and let Draco pass.

“Oi, Mate! What the hell did you do that for?” Ron asked.

“Poor fool is so in love with her he is chasing his tail.” Harry chuckled.

“Malfoy in love with Mione? You must be mad; he loves no one but himself.” Ron scoffed.

“You’re wrong there. He loves her, she has him so tied up he’s losing circulation.” Harry said.

“Is everything alright?” Ginny asked, coming up beside Harry.

“Your husband thinks Malfoy is in love with Mione.” Ron said.

“Oh it’s so obvious.” Ginny laughed. “She has him acting all sorts of crazy.”

“I don’t think he realizes it.” Harry said. “I knew he loved her when I came over and found him doing her yard work.” Harry saw the incredulous looks on Ginny and Ron’s faces and laughed. “She had him mowing the lawn shirtless and the fool was enjoying it.”

“I don’t believe you.” Ron said. “No way would a Malfoy lower his self to playing gardener.”

“Draco did, he even helped me re-screen her door.” Harry said. “He loves her, she loves him too, they just have to figure that out for themselves.”

****

**~@~**

Draco found her after over forty five minutes of searching and a rather unfortunate run in with Argus Filch. The old geezer was still lurking about, anxious to catch students out of bed so he could relish in their punishment. He nearly cursed the old bastard when he jumped out from behind a tapestry. He didn’t know why he thought she would be roaming the castle, but he had searched it anyhow.

She was standing out in the rose gardens, staring out over the still waters of the black lake. The roses were growing lush and fragrant, despite the fact that they were out of season, magically assisted of course. She was shivering, her arms crossed over her chest and rubbing her arms.

He stepped up behind her and pressed into her back, opening his cloak and wrapping it around her as he pulled her tight against him.

“You shouldn’t be outside, it’s cold.” He said.

“I needed the fresh air.” She replied coolly.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, kissing the top of her head. He heard the soft sniffling and reached into his pocket for a handkerchief and passed it to her. “Don’t cry.”

“This just isn’t going to work is it?” She asked, dabbing at the fresh tears spilling down her cheeks.

“Don’t say that.” He said, his chest aching as he tightened his hold on her. “You know I talk too much, ignore me.”

She shifted in his arms, turning around so that she could face him. He readjusted his cloak around them and stared down at her.

“We are just so different, Draco…”

“Don’t.” He said, warningly. “I will take full responsibility for being an idiot earlier, I am sorry.”

“It isn’t just that.”

“Just be quiet for a few minutes and let me speak. Please?” She closed her mouth and waited. “This may not come out right but forgive me; I have never done this before.” He said, taking a deep breath. “I didn’t come here just to keep other men away from you, though it was part of it. I put my…discomfort…aside because I realized that this was important to you and that I should be with you, sharing it. You look so beautiful tonight, Hermione, and when you walked out of the house my knees nearly buckled beneath me thinking that you would suddenly wake up and realize you deserved better.” 

Her mouth opened to protest but he laid his finger against her lips to silence her.

“The thought of you leaving me hurt, it physically pained me. I spent two hours cursing and arguing with myself and confusing poor Studly before I decided to join you. Then when I came in I saw Finnigan all over you and I was furious. You are mine, Hermione, I don’t want anyone mistaking you for single again or even thinking of trying to coax you away from me.” He laid his hand on her cheek, his thumb brushing over her bottom lip. “Granger…Hermione…I love you.”

The look of shock on her face matched his own. He hadn’t meant to say that, hadn’t even realized that he had those feelings for her, that he would recognize them as such. He was in unfamiliar waters and suddenly scared to death. He meant them, he loved her, and it terrified him because he had never loved anyone before.

“Oh god, say something, please…anything.” His heart was pounding inside his chest and her silence was killing him.

“I swear to god, Draco, if you are just saying those words to keep me from leaving you I will avada you on the spot.” She said, her eyes wide and slightly manic.

“No..I didn’t even know I was going to say them, they just…came. I mean it, Hermione, I love you and I have never said those words to another woman.” He said, softly. “I’ve said them to my dog but he doesn’t love me back.”

Hysterical laughter came in spurts as she tried to grasp what he had said. He loved her. Draco Malfoy, Mr. One Night Stand, loved her. She fought between laughter and tears as it sunk in. 

“Oh bollocks, I’ve made her daft!” Draco said as he tried to figure out what was going on with the crying/laughing witch in his arms. “Hermione, Luv, please, you are killing me here.” He said, praying she composed herself soon.

She laid her hands on his cheeks and searched his eyes, tears clinging to her lashes and a smile on her lips.

“You mean it don’t you? You love me and you had no idea until the words came.” She was amazed to see the emotion burning in his eyes.

“I do.” He whispered.

“I love you back.” She said laughing. “I love you and I had no frigging idea.” His shoulders relaxed and he sighed in relief. 

“It’s about time; I thought you had turned into a complete nutter!” He said just before he captured her lips with his. He kissed her for an eternity it seemed, holding her close and sliding his lips over hers, dipping in with his tongue to tease and taste. Love swelled between them until their smiles broke the seal of their lips and they pulled apart, laughing softly.

High pitched giggles drew their attention and they looked up to see several young girls staring at them from a tower window. 

“We should go back inside.” Hermione said waving at the girls.

“A grand entrance to shake things up a bit?” He asked.

“Just back inside where it’s warm.” She laughed. He put his arm around her shoulder, tucking her into his side to keep her warm as he led her back to the castle. Shocked faces greeted the two of them as they walked back into the great hall hand in hand. 

“I see that both of you are unharmed.” Harry was grinning.

“All’s well.” Draco said, squeezing her hand. “Better than ever.”

“You two have missed most of the reunion.” Ron said. 

“Then I better get a dance before it is over. Excuse me for a moment.” He walked away for a moment, leaving Hermione with her friends while he chatted with the wizard playing the music. He walked back to her, smiling as he offered his hand. “The last dance is ours.” 

She laid her hand in his and let him pull her into the middle of the crowd just as the slow strumming of a guitar began, the familiar words of the old Beatles tune drifting on the air.

“They’re playing our song.” He said, holding her close.

“Our song…I never had a song before.” She smiled.

“You didn’t have me before. Now your life will have a soundtrack.” He laughed.

“I think people are going to faint.” She said, catching some of the odd stares around them.

“Screw ‘em, there is no one here but us.” He bent his head and kissed her in the middle of their tenth year class reunion, befuddling the minds of the classmates who recalled them as enemies.


	17. Accidents Happen

****

** Chapter 17: Accidents Happen **

Draco cringed as the sound of retching came from the other side of the bathroom door. He knocked lightly and got a moan in reply.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“No, I’m dying.” She groaned as her stomach heaved again.

“Are you sick?” He knew it was a stupid question, of course she was sick, she was vomiting her guts up.

“I think the shellfish was bad.” She cried.

“No, I had it too and I’m not sick.” He said. “I’m coming in.” He turned the knob and pushed the door open slightly. She was pale and sweating as she knelt on the floor in front of the commode. 

“I’m dying.” She whined.

“You aren’t dying, sweetheart.” Draco said softly. “Let’s get you cleaned up and I will take you to the healer.”

“So he can officially tell me I am dying.” She moaned. Draco ran her a bath and helped her to her feet. She brushed her teeth, gagging as she brushed her back teeth. She removed her pajamas and climbed into the hot, fragrant water Draco had prepared for her, sighing as she sank shoulder deep in its warmth. 

“You aren’t very good at being sick are you?” He asked, dipping a washcloth into the water and wiping her face. 

“No.” She yawned. “I’m so tired.” 

“Just relax, I’ll take care of you, I promise.” He said, bathing her gently. She lay in the water and let him tend to her, his touch light and careful. He washed her hair and then helped her from the tub, drying her with a large, fluffy towel before helping her dress.

He made an appointment with his family’s private healer who fit them in easily. He was planning to leave when he got her settled in the examination room but she begged him to stay since she didn’t know the man who was going to be checking her out. 

Healer Grant came into the room, his clothing slightly mussed and his spectacles sitting a bit crookedly on his nose. 

“Alright then. Ms. Granger is it?” He asked, sitting down in a rolling chair and scooting closer to them. “What seems to be the problem?”

“She’s sick, Grant, why the hell else would she be here?” Draco snapped. The man was an old family friend and a great healer, even if he was a bit disorganized.

“Calm down, Mister Malfoy, I meant her symptoms.” The older man said as he withdrew a pad and quill from his pocket.

“Oh…well I’ve been really tired and nauseous for a few days and this morning I vomited for what seemed like hours.” She said. “I haven’t got much of an appetite either, everything I eat seems to upset my stomach.”

“When was your last bleed, Ms. Granger?” He asked. Hermione furrowed her brow and searched her memory.

“It was before Halloween but it was really light, it only lasted two days.” She said.

So….lets see, Halloween was about seven weeks ago….are you sexually active?”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Draco asked. “It’s her stomach that’s sick not her…woman parts!”

“Oh. My. God.” Hermione said, the blood rushing from her head and making her dizzy.

“Take it easy, Ms. Granger.” The healer said, getting to his feet when he saw her pale and begin to sway. “Take deep breaths and lay back.” He said, guiding her to lie back on the table.

Draco began to panic and reached for her hand. She was so pale already, he didn’t think it was possible for her to be any paler yet there she was, so white she was almost transparent. 

“Let’s just confirm the suspicions before you get yourself all worked up.” The healer said, smiling kindly at her. He pushed her shirt up and unfastened her jeans before pressing the tip of his wand against her stomach just below her navel. The tip glowed blue and he made an odd clucking sound with his tongue.

“What? Why the clucking? What’s wrong with her?” Draco asked, looking between Hermione and the healer.

“You should have been more careful, Ms. Granger.” The healer said gently. 

“I…I thought we were.” She said, closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

“Okay, I am bloody well confused, will someone please tell me what is going on here.” Draco was frightened by their cryptic tones. 

“I’ll just give you a moment to talk while I gather some things to do a more thorough exam.” Healer Grant said as he stepped out of the room.

“Hermione, sweetheart, is it serious?” He asked, kissing her fingers.

“Well…yes. But I’m not sick, Draco.” She said. “I’m pregnant.” 

“Fuck all! Are you joking?” She jumped, startled when he yelled. He looked crazed, his eyes wide and his mouth open.

“No…are you going to be okay?” She asked when he stood and began pacing, his breaths coming fast and erratically. 

“Me? Okay? You’re pregnant.” He said, raking his hands through his hair and causing it to stick out all over his head. “A baby…my baby…I got you pregnant.” He barked an odd sound that she couldn’t quite distinguish. 

“Draco….you need to calm down and breathe.” She said, worried now.

“Breathe? Right…breathe….baby…babies breathe.” He mumbled. “Babies need parents…I’m the parent…father…I’m the father.” His face was flushing and he was breaking out in a sweat as he paced the short distance between walls. Hermione sat on the edge of the exam table and watched him, not sure what to do. “I got her pregnant…going to have a baby…need a house…cot…trust fund…school fund…baby…” 

His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he crumpled to the floor. Hermione gasped and hopped down from the table to kneel beside him, pulling his head into her lap. She called for the healer and tapped his cheeks lightly.

“Draco!” She called his name. The healer came in and knelt beside her, taking Draco’s wrist between his fingers. “He started pacing and rambling then suddenly he hit the floor!”

“He probably hyperventilated. No doubt he was just as shocked as you are, and knowing his father he is entitled to a certain degree of panic.” The healer said. “And you _are_ unmarried.”

“That doesn’t concern anyone but us.” Hermione frowned. “Right now I am worried about Draco.”

“I’m fine.” He said, opening his eyes slowly to smile up at her. “Hey, Granger.” 

“Hey, Malfoy. You scared me half to death.” She said, running her fingertips over his brow. “Are you going to be alright?”

“Yeah…just wasn’t expecting…you to be expecting.” He said on a chuckle. He said up slowly and shook his head as he took deep even breaths.

“You aren’t the only one.” She said, frowning in his direction. 

“What’s that look for? I didn’t do it on purpose!” He said. “Don’t blame me, you were there too.”

“Do you make a habit of impregnating witches? You careless, prat!” She shoved away from him and climbed back onto the exam table.

“No, you are the first.” He said.

“And if you want to keep your…baby maker…I had better be the only.” She said.

“Well, if you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to make sure mother and child are doing well and then the two of you can continue this later. Somewhere else.” Healer Grant interrupted. 

Hermione laid back and the healer began poking and prodding at her belly with his fingertips. He withdrew his wand and pressed it to her tummy and began casting the spells that would tell him how she and the baby were doing. 

“Well, everything appears to be going normally.” He said. He muttered something quietly and the room was suddenly filled with a soft, rhythmic whooshing noise. “As you can hear, the baby has a very strong heartbeat.”

“That…that’s our baby?” Draco’s eyes lit up and Hermione was surprised to see him so excited.

“Yes, Mr. Malfoy. All seems to be well with mother and child. Your due date is June 30th but that is just an estimation, babies have a way of coming when they feel good and ready. I would say you conceived sometime in mid to late September. I am surprised that you didn’t realize something was amiss sooner but some women do not present symptoms early on.” He said, helping Hermione to sit up. “I will give you some literature to read and some prenatal potions to help replenish what the baby will take from you. You should come see me again in about a month; you can make an appointment on your way out. Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy, Ms.Granger.” 

The room was silent as a tomb when he left. Hermione looked up to find Draco standing beside her, a slow smile spreading across his lips before he started laughing.

“What is so darned funny?” She asked.

“I don’t know, but I suddenly feel like a god.” He laughed.

“You are certainly arrogant enough.” She said. “You have proven your virility, congratulations.” She said.

“Thanks! I’m quite excited now that it’s sunk in.” He said. “I knocked you up, Granger.”

“I’m glad you are so happy, you twit.” She said shaking her head. “This isn’t a joke, Malfoy, I am carrying a child, a real live person who will come into this world and depend on us for everything. EVERYTHING.” 

Draco pulled her into his arms, kissing her lips lightly.

“I know it isn’t a joke, believe me, I nearly had a heart attack at first. But when I caught my breath I realized that this is amazing. You are going to have my child, how wonderful is that?” He whispered. “You are bloody brilliant.”

“Why, because I was caught up in you to the point I was careless and ended up pregnant?”

“No, but that is flattering.” He laughed. “It’s because I know that my child will be incredible simply because you are its mother.”

“What a sweet thing to say.” She said, tears welling in her eyes. 

“It’s the truth. This isn’t a bad thing, Hermione. It’s wonderful. You’ll see.” He said, his future suddenly opening wide before him and filled with possibilities. “Let me take you home so you can lie down. I have something I need to take care of.” 

“What? Do you want me to come with you?” She asked.

“No, I want you to lie down and rest. It’s a surprise anyhow.” He said, kissing her nose. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

****

**~@~**

After they left the healer’s office Draco took Hermione back to his flat and tucked her into his bed. He left her there, sleeping soundly with Studly curled up next to her. He was gone for quite sometime and returned close to dinner time to find her sitting on the sofa reading.

“You’ve been gone nearly all day.” She said softly. I was beginning to worry that you had run away.” He knelt down on the floor beside her and realized that he was wearing dress robes beneath his cloak.

“I wouldn’t run away with out my dog.” He smirked. “I need you to come with me, Luv; I have a surprise for you.”

“Draco, why are you wearing dress robes?” He took her hand and pulled her up from the sofa. “Wait…I need my shoes and cloak.”

“No you don’t.” He smiled. “All I need is you.” He patted the dog on the head then wrapped his arms tight around her. With a nauseating sensation and a loud crack they vanished from his living room and reappeared in a lavish hotel suite.

“Where are we?” She asked, looking around. She noticed two women, identical twins, dressed all in black standing in the sitting are. “Who are they?”

“They are going to help you get ready.” He said, his constant smiling was making her nervous.

“Ready for what? Draco, what is going on here?” She asked again.

“Just trust me, let them help you get ready and I will be back shortly to get you.” He nudged her chin with his fist and kissed her softly. “I love you.”

He nodded at the women and left her alone with them. She learned that their names were Kelly and Kara just before they stripped her and shoved her into the shower. Neither of them was willing to tell her what was going on as they styled her hair and made her up. They kept smiling and telling her how lucky she was, though. Which only confused her more. What was happening and why was it such a secret?

Kara…or maybe it was Kelly, she couldn’t keep them straight, walked into the room carrying a large silver garment bag with _Malkin Original’s_ scrawled across the bottom. A silver bra and matching underwear were laid out on the bed alongside a pair of silvery silk stockings. She was given privacy to change into them and then the girls were back, carrying an ivory velvet gown and netted petticoat. 

“Oh! That gown is…Oh my.” Hermione said breathlessly as she stared at the incredible garment.

“Mr. Malfoy paid a small fortune for the gown, he was very specific about what he wanted and Madame Malkin herself worked almost non stop to have it ready for tonight.” Kara (or Kelly) said.

They helped her into the petticoat that tied at her waist, and then gingerly slid the velvet gown over her head. It was fitted at the bodice and sleeves with a wide, ballet neckline. It was snug to the waist where a ruby satin sash was tied in a bow at the back before falling into a wide, flowing skirt that nearly brushed the floor. A matching satin ruby headband was placed in her hair that now curled perfectly down her back. 

She stepped into velvet slippers and the “girls” laid a matching velvet cloak lined in ruby satin over her shoulders. No sooner had they tied the bow at her throat then Draco returned. He stopped in the doorway and she could see him swallow hard.

“You look amazing.” His voice cracked when he said the words.

“Thank you…are you going to fill me in?” She asked, aware that Kara and Kelly had left them alone.

“You and I are going to be married, Hermione.” He said softly.

“Married? What…tonight?” She asked, suddenly feeling like an idiot not to have considered that her gown was a wedding dress.

“That’s where I have been all day, planning our wedding.” He said.

“Oh, Draco, you don’t have to marry be because of the baby…” She gasped when he slid to his knees before her.

“I’m not.” He said, reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a small white box. “I was going to give this to you on Christmas, but I couldn’t wait.” He opened the box and she began to cry. Nestled in white satin was a large, oval shaped diamond in a platinum setting with a matching diamond wedding band. “I was just going to give you the diamond for Christmas, I bought the band today.”

“What…why?”

“Because I love you and once the shock wore off this morning I realized that I couldn’t wait any longer. I needed to marry you.” He said softly, taking her hand and sliding the diamond ring onto her finger.

“So you aren’t just trying to do the right thing because I’m pregnant? You were going to ask me anyhow?” She sniffed, thankful that they had used magical cosmetics so that her face wouldn’t run.

“I was going to ask you anyhow.” He said. “Though I won’t deny that I prefer to be married before our child is born so I won’t lie and say that it didn’t factor in to my decision to move things more quickly.”

“So you decided to just surprise me with a wedding?” She asked, stunned. 

“I wanted to suggest we elope but I figured you would want something a little more special than a quickie marriage at Gretna Green.” He smiled. “We are still at Gretna Green but it’s no quickie.”

“Draco, are you…do you really want this?” She was completely overwhelmed and concerned that it was just another impulsive decision they were making.

“Oh, I am very sure, Hermione. I want this very much.” He said, looking up at her. “And I really want you to tell me that you are going to marry me so I can get off of the floor, my knee hurts.”

“Oh god! I…yes…yes I will marry you.” She laughed as he stood, groaning and bending over to rub his knee. She couldn’t believe she was going to do it. She was going to marry Draco Malfoy and she was going to have his child. “Draco, do you think we will ever plan anything or will our whole lives be one spontaneous decision after another?”

“Planning takes all of the fun out of it.” He smirked. “I like what we have, Luv, its exciting and impulsive and bloody perfect.”

“So we are getting married?”

“We are getting married.” He said, squeezing her fingers. 

He led her out of the room and down to the lobby of the hotel then out onto the snow covered veranda. Candles flickered inside glass lanterns as the snow fell lightly around them. A minister stood beneath an arch covered in red poinsettias, smiling as they approached. Draco cast a warming charm around them as they listened to the minister talk about the sanctity of marriage.

Neither was paying very close attention to the words, they were staring at each other with huge smiles on their faces, completely amazed by what they were doing. It was almost surreal as they recited their vows and slid their matching bands onto each others fingers. When the minister pronounced them man and wife they began laughing, smiling through the kiss that sealed their vows.

“So…Mrs. Malfoy…would you care to join me for dinner?” He asked.

“Absolutely, Mr. Malfoy.” She said, sliding her hand through his bent arm and allowing her husband to escort her to dinner.


	18. Realization

****

**Chapter 18: Realization **

It was about half way through dinner that Hermione realized what they had done. They had gotten married. Eloped. Out of nowhere. No planning, on her part at any rate. They hadn’t had a single discussion about marriage, heck they had just found out she was pregnant that morning. Married, baby, holy moly.

“It’s just now hitting you, isn’t it?” Draco saw the slightly dazed look on her face and recognized it. It was the same look he no doubt wore the moment he realized he was in love with her.

“We got married.” She said softly, her eyes lifting to meet his. “Oh my god! We got married!” She nearly shouted.

“Did the wedding gown give it away? Or maybe the wedding itself? Or the fifty thousand galleons worth of platinum and diamonds on your hand?” He asked, grinning from ear to ear.

“I just…I cant believe we just up and got married without talking about it even once! And you are so calm about it…why **are** you so calm about it?” She had always thought men were supposed to be freaked out by the idea of marriage. On Harry’s wedding day he nearly fainted, Ron was holding him up by the back of his dress robes as the bride walked down the aisle. But Draco was calm, smiling and he looked so…happy. She figured he of all people would have balked at marriage, he seemed to revel in his carefree life.

“You know what, I asked myself that same question when I started planning this and I think it’s because I _know_ it’s right. You are mine and I am yours, Hermione. No use fighting it or pretending that it isn’t true. I love you and you have ruined me for all other women.” He said.

“Other women had better cease to exist for you.” Hermione said pointedly.

“That happened the minute I saw you in my pub, Luv.” He said. “Stop worrying.”

“I cant….we got _married_.” She said again, still not quite believing she was his wife.

“Regrets already?” He asked, feeling just a bit vulnerable.

“Regrets? No, no regrets just…I can’t believe we did it, everything about us just seems to…happen.” She said.

“It’s how it should be, Hermione. We shouldn’t have to work at it if it’s right, just let it unfold naturally.” He pulled his chair to her side of the table and slid his arm around her shoulders. “I know it’s probably not good for the baby, but…” He turned her head towards the kitchen doors where the manager was carrying a small, two tiered wedding cake in their direction. 

The other patrons, not that there were many, applauded as it was placed in front of them and a silver cake server was placed in Hermione’s hand.

“I think we are supposed to do this together.” She said. Draco smiled and wrapped his hand around hers as they sliced into the spongy cake and laid a slice on the plate provided. He took his fork and cut away a large bite, pressing it to her lips with a smile.

“Open up...we need to fatten you up.” He said, sliding the fork between her lips. He kissed the excess frosting from her lips. She did the same, offering up a bite of chocolate cake for her new husband. He licked his lips lasciviously and winked at her. 

“I’ll fatten up soon enough thanks to you.” She said softly.

“Will you think me depraved if I tell you that the thought of you all round and pregnant with my child gets me excited?” He whispered in her ear before nipping the lobe.

“Draco, darling, I think that the wind blowing gets you excited.” She laughed.

“As long as it’s blowing your scent in my direction you are damned right.” He growled. “Let me take you upstairs, I want to make love to my wife.”

“Your wife? So I’m not your girl anymore?” She was smiling at him and he thought her the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

“Oh you’re always my girl, Granger.”

“Malfoy, not Granger.” She said softly.

“That’s right, Malfoy.” He took a deep breath and exhaled on a ragged sigh. “Upstairs, now.” 

Hermione laughed as he took her by the hand and pretty much dragged her from the restaurant. He stood in the lobby and punched the button for the lift repeatedly, cursing the hotel for being run by muggles so that he couldn’t use magic. People were watching him with amusement as he swore at the lift doors bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet with impatience.

“It’s about bloody time!” He snapped when the doors finally slid open and he could drag her inside, once more stabbing at the button for their floor. Luckily there were no unexpected stops on the way to their floor. She didn’t think Draco would be able to prevent himself from screaming at whoever dared try to get on the elevator and delay them.

She had to admit, she loved it when he was so impatient for her. It was a heady thing knowing he desired her to the point that anything resembling civility was forgotten. As soon as the doors opened he lifted her into his arms, cradling her against his chest. She looped her arms around his neck, charmed by his romantic gesture as he carried her down the hall to their suite. 

“Key is in my pocket, can you take care of it?” He asked.

“What pocket? Is there really a key?” She asked.

“Robes, breast pocket.” He chuckled. “You’re my wife now, you can dig in my pockets all you like.”

“Does that mean I can go on a shopping spree for the baby?” She asked, reaching inside his robes and into the pocket to retrieve the key card. 

“Feel free, it would be really difficult for you to hurt me…financially anyhow.” He said, bending a little so that she could unlock the door. 

“Don’t boast, Draco.” She said.

“You sound like my father.” He carried her over the threshold and kicked the door closed behind him.

“Ewww.” She curled her nose at that thought and Draco laughed as he carried her into the lavish bedroom and set her to her feet. His amused grin was gone as he looked at her and in its place was a look of such tenderness that she had to catch her breath.

“I don’t think I have ever been happier than I am right now.” He said quietly, taking one last sweeping glance of his bride in her wedding finery.

“I keep waiting for you to tell me that it is all an elaborate ruse.” Hermione reached up and tugged at the neatly tied bow tie at his throat, watching as it slowly unraveled. 

“Oh yes, I courted you for seven months, knocked you up and married you, all so I could get you back for a bloody nose when I was thirteen.” His lips twitched. “Even I am not that much of a prat, Hermione. I love you. Lord knows I don’t want to, needing you like I do makes things a hell of a lot more complicated, but it is worth it.”

He plucked the satin headband from her hair and tossed it behind him onto the padded bench at the foot of the bed.

“Why is it that I sometimes feel I should be somewhat insulted by some of the things you say? Yet, I end up with butterflies in my stomach thinking they are the sweetest words I have ever heard.” She slowly ran her fingers down the row of jet buttons on his shirt as he slid his robes off of his shoulders and let it fall, his waistcoat following it. 

“Because you know me. You know the truth in what you hear.” He removed his shirt and turned her in his arms. He pushed her hair over her shoulder and pressed light kisses against the back of her neck and shoulders as he began to unfasten the row of tiny buttons down her back kissing each little slice of bared flesh as he went.

He pulled the bow on the ribbon sash and released it, continuing on his path until every button was undone and he could push the dress forward and off of her. He had a hard time getting her out of it, fighting with the petticoats as he did.

“Damn…this is my wedding night! Couples are supposed to make love on their wedding night, so why in the bleeding hell do they make it so damned difficult to get you out of the bloody dress!” He grouched, finally releasing the petticoats and pulling them down, then helping her step out of the heap of ivory material at her feet.

“Don’t leave my gown on the floor.” She said softly. Draco didn’t say anything, he just picked it up and draped it over the bench. “It was perfect, the dress, the ceremony.”

“You aren’t disappointed that we didn’t have friends and family there?” He asked, turning back to face her again.

“I’m not much for big public events in case you haven’t noticed. I like things small and fairly quiet.” She watched him remove his shoes and socks then kick them beneath the bench. 

“Good, I’m not much for the spectacle of a big wedding myself, but if you had wanted a public ceremony then I would have waited.” He pulled her into his arms and smoothed his hands over her back. “You looked so beautiful tonight. You look even more stunning now.”

“Enjoy it while you can, things will be changing before you know it.” She smiled.

“That doesn’t disappoint me.” He said. “I saw a pregnant woman today while I was shopping for these lacy bits you are wearing and I started thinking about how you are going to look in a few months.”

“Is that so?” He was walking her slowly backwards towards the bed.

“Oh yes, the idea of your hips and breasts all round and your belly full…damn, I can’t wait.” His lips came crashing down over hers as he slowly lowered her to the bed, urging her to scoot back and lay against the pillows. He kissed her with a voraciousness that left her breathless and her lips tingling. His lips moved over her jaw, the side of her throat and along her collar bones while his hands fumbled with the clasp of her bra and removed it. 

He stared at the tight, rosy peaks and watched them pucker in the cool air of the room, straining towards him in eager anticipation. Not wanting to disappoint he lowered his lips and sucked gently. She hissed and arched her back, his suckling of her sensitive nipples sending shockwaves through her body.

He slowly worked the tiny scrap of underwear off of her, leaving her breasts to trail kisses down her torso. The soft, tender kisses to her tummy had her crying. He removed the stockings, kissing her thighs as he slid the silk off of her legs and tossed them to the floor.

“This is how I like to see you. Naked, beautiful and mine.” He whispered. The love and desire in his eyes made her heart ache. How did she manage to put that look there? How did she manage to win his heart?

“I am most definitely yours.” She said, sitting up and reaching for his trousers. “And you are now mine, Draco Malfoy.”

“I have been yours all along.” He was smiling and it suddenly struck her how much laughter and joy came with loving him. Every day was filled with smiles and laughing, fun and just pure happiness. It was like nothing she had ever known or imagined. They even found laughter when they were in bed. Their lovemaking was often accompanied by laughter and smiles, it was fun, an overflow of love and joy. This was where she belonged, in him was where her happiness lay. 

He shimmied out of the slacks and settled between her thighs, his erect cock easily finding its way into the sleek, wet channel of her body. He groaned at the feel of her welcoming him inside, hugging his erect flesh lovingly. He slid his forearms beneath her shoulders and pressed his lips lightly against hers.

“I’m going to love you nice and slow.” He whispered. “I want to feel every single little pulse….like that…as I take you for the first time as my wife.”

She gasped as he began a slow push and pull of their bodies. She felt full of him as he slid every inch of his firm cock through her sensitive and needy flesh. Over and over and over again he stroked her, never hurrying, never missing a beat. He was sweating and his groans were becoming deeper and louder as he loved her. Her own flesh began to pulse and swell, rippling around him, gripping his shaft like a greedy little fist as her orgasm approached.

Her fingernails were digging into his back, leaving tiny little half moons in his skin. Her thighs were trembling and her breath shaky until finally, with a slow roll of his hips she went over, stiffening beneath him and crying out sharply as her orgasm washed over her. He gasped and rolled his hips against her again and again until he was pulsing into her with a guttural groan before collapsing on top of her, panting into the side of her throat.

“You know…I don’t think we have ever done it so slow….” Draco groaned and lifted his head, smiling down at her.

“Well it seemed unromantic to do it in the lift like I wanted to, I mean given it’s our wedding night and all.” He said, blowing the fringe out of his eyes where his hair had fallen forward.

“Every time with you is romantic…to me at least.” She said, pushing his hair back.

“Even when we leave arse prints on the windows?” He grinned.

“Ok…maybe not so much romantic….but I always feel…” She bit her lower lip gently.

“You always feel what?”

“Special…loved.” She said.

“That’s because you are, Hermione. You are the most special thing ever to come into my life, and I love you very, very much.” He whispered before pressing his lips against hers and proceeded to make love to his wife until the sun began creeping over the horizon.


	19. Discovery

****

**Chapter 19: Discovery**

Christmas Eve morning found Hermione and Draco at the small table in her kitchen having their breakfast. Studly was sitting on the floor at Hermione’s feet happily accepting the pieces of food she was passing to him off of her plate. Draco was sitting in the chair across from her in a pair of baggy red sleep pants that tied just below his navel reading the prophet.

“You need to eat that, Hermione, not feed it to Studs.” Draco said, peering at her from around the paper. 

“I ate most of it, my tummy is protesting the eggs.” She said, shoving at the fluffy scrambled eggs with her fork.

“Are you going to be ill again?” He asked. His wife’s morning sickness troubled him even though the healer assured him that it was perfectly normal and would eventually pass.

“I don’t think so.” She said, tightening the belt on her robe as she scratched Studly’s head. “I think it’s nerves. Do we really have to tell everyone on Christmas?”

Draco had decided that they would wait a week until Christmas to tell their families and friends about their marriage. Hermione was on holiday from work, so she didn’t have to worry about people noticing her ring or the fact that she made several running trips to the loo in order to lose the contents of her stomach. She had thought it a great idea at first, but once they returned home she realized that their nuptials and impending parenthood might not be the gift they anticipated.

“Well, that was the plan but I think it may be blown to shit now.” Draco said as he folded the paper and passed it to her.

**Malfoy Heir Marries Muggleborn in Secret Ceremony!**

_ Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy fortune is officially off of the list of available pureblood bachelors. Over the weekend the only son of famed death eater and aristocrat Lucius Malfoy changed his status when he secretly wed none other than war heroine Hermione Granger. The ceremony took place in Gretna Green. Witnesses say that the couple were obviously very much in love and couldn’t take their eyes off of each other. Sources tell us that the two have been together for several months but were opting to keep it out of the public eye. This is a sad day for pure blood witches everywhere who had hoped to land the wealthy young man themselves._

Between the headline and the article itself was a photo of the two of them taken by a photographer that Draco hired so that they would have the memories of that day.

“Oh no….how…who?” Hermione’s eyes were wide as she stared at the announcement in the paper. “This isn’t good.”

“Someone obviously recognized us and clearly they had access to the photographer, probably was the bloody photographer.” Draco said, shaking his head.

“What are we going to do?” She asked.

“Well, first…” Draco was interrupted by the sound of several loud cracks that sounded like thunder and shook the house. “Scratch that…we are about to be ambushed.”

Loud voices, several of them, could be heard coming from the patio in back of Hermione’s house. Then came the pounding on the door that shook it on it’s hinges.

“Oh no, Draco!” She looked panicked as she stared at the back door.

“It’s a good thing they couldn’t apparate into the house. Smart idea to ward against that one or they would have all been in our lap.” He grouched as he unfolded himself from the chair and unlocked the back door. He swung it open to find Potter and an army of Weasley’s, along with his parents, glaring at him with papers in hand.

“What is the meaning of this, Malfoy?” Harry demanded as he held up the news paper clutched tightly in his fist.

“What? No congratulations?” Draco asked. “Come inside and we will explain.” He stepped back as they filed through the door one by one. Potter…Ginny, with a child on each hip…Molly…Arthur….Ron…Bill…Fred….Fleur….George….Percy….Charlie…  
Lucius and finally a weeping Narcissa. 

Draco led them into the living room where Hermione sat on the edge of the sofa. Studly immediately spotted Lucius and without a moments hesitation he dove for the older wizard and knocked him back onto the chaise near the window, avidly licking his face and whimpering in delight.

“Draco, get this bloody animal off of me!” Lucius shouted, shoving at Studly’s sizable form. Draco whistled and Studly turned his head to look back at his master, then with one last lick he trotted back over to sit at Hermione’s feet.

Everyone began talking at once, the sheer volume of their voices was deafening as Hermione and Draco sat side by side without understanding a word that was being shouted at them. Draco leaned back on the sofa, a snarky grin on his face as he stroked his wife’s back comfortingly. 

“Enough!” Lucius shouted above the din. Everyone went silent and stared at the large, blond wizard as he shoved his way to the front of the room. “Be quiet, the bloody lot of you! He is my son and I will address the questions here.”

Lucius looked angry as he glared down at his son and new daughter-in-law. His lips were drawn tight and his cheeks were ruddy.

“What in the world were you thinking?” Lucius’s voice was pitched low and Hermione shuddered at the menacing tone.

“I was just thinking that the lot of you are rather rude to barge in on our breakfast.” Draco was not going to let them make him or Hermione feel badly about their marriage.

“Don’t be a smart aleck, Draco!” Lucius snapped as he began pacing the floor.

“Is the article true?” Harry asked. “Did the two of you run off and get married?” 

Draco smiled and held up his left hand where the glittering ring encircled his finger. Once more the room erupted into a roar of indefinable voices. 

“SILENCE!” Lucius roared and the room went quiet. “We will never get an answer if you imbeciles insist on all speaking at once!”

“Draco darling, why would you do such a thing?” Narcissa asked tearfully.

“Oh stop with the tears, Mother.” Draco said, rolling his eyes. “THIS is why we did it the way we did, because I knew that doing it any other way would turn into a bloody circus!”

“So you sneak off and get married? Show up with a brand spanking new bride and expect us to be overjoyed that you didn’t tell us or include us?” Lucius asked.

“We were going to tell you tomorrow, on Christmas.” Draco grinned. “And I have never spanked my wife…yet.” 

Hermione groaned and shook her head, leave it to Draco to make a joke in such an uncomfortable situation.

“Did you not think that your family and…these people…would like to be with you? To be a part of your marriage?” Lucius asked as he paced back and forth in front of them.

“Mr. Malfoy?” Hermione whimpered as she watched him. His constant movement was making her stomach roll. 

“You are our only child, Draco! The heir to the Malfoy line, did you even consider what that means?” Lucius’s pacing became more and more agitated as he went on.

“Mr. Malfoy…” Hermione swallowed hard and laid her hand on her stomach.

“I can’t begin to tell you how upset I am over this! And NOT because of who you married, loathe as I am to admit it, I actually like the girl, even if she is a mud…erm…muggleborn.” His cane was ticking against the wood flooring as he paced.

“Mr. Malfoy, please stop moving…”

“Your mother and I are deeply hurt that you wed without us present….”

His non-stop motion combined with the tension was too much and before she could flee Hermione’s stomach heaved and her breakfast reappeared all over her father-in-law’s well polished shoes and the hem of his trousers. The tension in the crowd eased instantly and a roar of laughter erupted.

Hermione sat on the sofa staring in mortification at the mess. Draco slid his arm around her shoulders, his body shaking with laughter as he tried to comfort her. The look on his father’s face was one of complete shock and utter disgust. It was priceless.

“I’m so sorry!” Hermione cried, burying her face in her hands.

“You…are ill?” Lucius said in disgust as he cast a cleansing spell over his feet, vowing that he would have trousers and shoes burned upon his return home.

“You have upset her!” Draco said as he accio’d a glass of water from the table and pressed it into her hands.

“Does she vomit on people every time she gets upset?” Lucius asked bad temperedly. 

“No and she asked you to stop moving so much.” Draco said. “Are you alright, Luv?” He asked as he pushed her hair back from her face.

“No…I just threw up on your father.” She moaned.

“If she is ill you should take her to a healer so she isn’t going about losing her accounts on unsuspecting individuals.” Lucius snapped.

“She isn’t ill and _she_ isn’t the one who was made nauseous by your endless pacing and posturing, it was your grandchild who took offense.” Draco said, a smug grin lifting the corner of his mouth when the news began to register with the group.

“Grandchild?” Narcissa’s head perked up instantly and her cheeks flushed, her blue eyes wide and glittering. “Did you say grandchild?”

“Yes, Mother, Hermione is carrying my child.” Draco said proudly.

“So you married her out of a sense of duty….that makes sense.” Lucius said straightening his robes.

“No, I married her because I am in love with her.” Draco said. “I was planning to propose tomorrow but when we found out about the baby I couldn’t wait.” Draco said, threading his fingers through Hermione’s once more. “I am the one who pressed the marriage. I planned it all. It was _my_ idea.”

“But…Mione?” Harry looked down at his friend and she smiled.

“I didn’t marry him just for the baby, Harry. I love him.” She said.

“You’re pregnant?” Ron asked, shaking his head in disbelief. “How?”

“Well, Weasley, I am so glad you asked.” Draco smirked. “You see, when a man and a woman love each other very much....”

“Draco!” Narcissa scolded.

“Forgive me mother, I forgot, no sex talk in front of you.” Draco said.

“You are being a brat, Draco.” Narcissa said. “And why are you entertaining people half naked? It isn’t polite. You two are going to have to start wearing clothing if you are going to be raising my grandchild.”

“We were having breakfast, Mother, and not expecting you to come over. You weren’t invited, same as the last time the two of you decided to visit unannounced. At least this time Father isn’t ogling my naked wife.” Draco rolled his eyes, his mother was a bit of a ninny at times. 

“Wait…your father saw Hermione naked?” Harry asked, suddenly confused by the change in conversation.

“It wasn’t as though I set out to see her au natural, it was purely accidental I assure you.” Lucius drawled with a grin.

“Okay, stop, all of you!” Hermione said as she stood quickly. Dizziness washed over her and she swayed a bit. To her surprise it was Lucius who put his arm around her waist to steady her. 

“You aren’t going to be ill again are you?” He asked.

“No, Mr. Malfoy. Look, I know you are all worried and that you are here because you care, but this doesn’t really concern you all.” Hermione addressed the group. “This is _MY_ life, my choices, my family. I love Draco very much and I am very happy to be his wife and to be having his child. I am sorry if you feel left out, if our eloping hurt you, but it is done. It wasn’t deliberate. It was like everything else about our relationship, it just happened.” She said. “Please be happy for us because we are so very, very happy.”

“It was just such a surprise, Dear.” Molly said stepping forward to lay her hand against Hermione’s cheek. “And you know how the boys are, hot headed and protective. The rest of us were just…well we were nosy is what we were.” She laughed. “If you are happy then we are happy for you.”

“Thank you.” Hermione said as she pulled the short, plump woman into a hug. One by one the Weasley’s stepped forward and congratulated them, hugging Hermione tightly and shaking Draco’s hand. Charlie winked at Narcissa, his broad smile revealing the stud in his tongue and causing Narcissa to gasp and fan herself. Harry and Ron were last.

“You sure about this, Mione?” Harry asked.

“More than sure.” She answered.

“Malfoy? Seriously, Mione.” Ron said, shaking his head. 

“Be nice, Ronald.” Hermione said as she put an arm around each of their necks and pulled them to her for a group hug. She kissed each of their cheeks and pulled away. “I’m happy, boys. I promise you that if that changes I will let you have at him, does that make you feel better?”

“Much.” They replied in unison.

“Well, as shocked as I am I can not say that the idea of a grandchild upsets me.” Narcissa said as she approached. She smoothed her hand down Hermione’s hair and her brow furrowed. “I hope it has the Malfoy coloring.”

“I’m sort of hoping for a bushy haired little menace to wizarding society.” Draco said, grinning. 

“Nonsense! Your son will be groomed from birth to be the next Malfoy heir, one that the family can be proud of. He will need to be exemplary given that he is going to be the first half-blood to inherit.” Lucius said. It wasn’t exactly the legacy he had hoped to leave, but perhaps a half-blood heir would overshadow his dark deeds. 

“It could be a girl.” Hermione said.

“It’s a boy.” Draco, Lucius and Narcissa said at the same time.

“On that note I think we will just return home.” Arthur said smiling. “Congratulations to you all. Grandchildren are certainly a blessing, Lucius.”

“Well you would know, Arthur, your family breeds like niflers.” Lucius sneered. He and Arthur would never be ‘friends’ but they kept their altercations verbal in recent years. It seemed that he would be forced to socialize with them more often now. Well it would prove interesting that was for certain.

The four Malfoys soon found themselves alone and Draco encouraged his parents to have a seat.

“This is a lovely little house, Ms…well I suppose we can call you Hermione now that you are family.” Narcissa said.

“That would be lovely, Mrs. Malfoy. And thank you for the compliment.” Hermione said as she settled back onto the sofa.

“You may call me Cissy, everyone does.” She said. Hermione smiled.

“And you can call Father Big Daddy, he likes it.” Draco said, laughing at the derisive snort coming from his father.

“I wouldn’t take the advice of my son on….well anything as he obviously has no sense.” Lucius said. 

“Are you extremely angry?” Hermione asked Lucius. He tipped his head to the side and looked at the pretty witch for a moment as he weighed her question.

“I am hurt to have been left out of my only child’s wedding.” He said, seeing the guilt flash in her eyes. “I am going to assume that you wish to know if I am angry that Draco has diluted the blood line. The answer is no, I am not _angry_ exactly. I won’t lie to you, I am not exactly thrilled, I do not adapt to change well and this is certainly going to be a change. However, I will adjust. After all, it is done. You are wed and my grandchild grows in your womb as we speak.”

“I am sorry our elopement hurt you. To be honest we weren’t really thinking about it.” Hermione said softly. 

“Not to worry. We will simply hold a large reception in honor of the marriage.” Narcissa said, her eyes alight with the idea of a party.

“That would be nice, Mother.” Draco smiled at her. 

“Well, this has been some morning.” Lucius said as he got to his feet. “We will leave the two of you alone now. What are your plans for tomorrow?”

“We have breakfast with Hermione’s parents, they need to be told. Then a luncheon at the Weasley’s and we will be at the Manor for supper.” Draco said.

“Well, we will see you then.” Lucius said. He surprised them all when he bent down and kissed Hermione’s cheek. “You may call me Lucius.” He said before standing up straight. “You may call me Big Daddy when we are alone if you like.” He winked and she couldn’t help but laugh. So that was where Draco got his sense of humor, she never would have guessed.

“Have a good day, My Darling.” Narcissa said as she caressed Draco’s cheek. “Oh I can’t believe my baby is married and having a child.”

“Take it easy, Mum, we will see you tomorrow.” Draco said, kissing his mother’s cheek before his parents used the fireplace to return home.

“Well, that was interesting.” Hermione said.

“Well telling them all at once certainly made it easy. Now tomorrow we just have to worry about your parents reactions.”

“I’m not worried, my mother is in love with you.” Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

“Mother like daughter.” He said, pulling Hermione into his arms. “You throwing up on my father was genius, I have never seen anything so funny in all my life.”

“Please don’t remind me, I am horrified!” She groaned, laying her head on his chest.

“Are you feeling okay now?” He asked, his hands sliding down her back and over the curve of her bum. 

“I’m fine.” She snuggled into him.

“Good, let’s go back to bed, Mrs. Malfoy.” He lifted her high against his chest ad carried her off down the hall to their bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him.

Studly groaned and walked in a circle before curling up on the rug with a sigh. The way his master and mistress mated there would soon be a little army of ear pullers and tail biters crawling all over him. He could barely contain his excitement at the thought.


	20. Epilogue

****

**Chapter 20: Epilogue **

When winter faded into spring the flowers began to bloom, and so did Hermione Malfoy. Her breasts became slightly fuller, her hips a bit rounder and belly began to swell all to the delight of her husband. Any worries she may have had about him finding her attractive during pregnancy were quickly alleviated as the man couldn’t keep his hands off of her.

Draco loved seeing her pregnant and he loved for _others_ to see her pregnant as well. For some strange reason he was proud of the belly his bride was sporting thanks to him. When people began noticing her condition his chest would puff up and he would grin from ear to ear. Hermione claimed he had gone daft but was secretly thrilled to see him so pleased.

Her parents had been rather upset by the news of their daughter’s surprise wedding and impending motherhood. The Grangers were not impulsive people by nature, they were planners. They voiced their misgivings but in the end were thrilled to see their daughter so happy, even if they were wary of the relationship. 

To try and make up for essentially stealing their little girl, Draco arranged for a floo connection from their home to her parents and he took her father to a professional Quidditch match. Gus Granger was now a die hard Quidditch fan who had no qualms at all about hitting his wealthy son in law up for tickets.

With warmer weather came construction as they added a new addition onto Hermione’s house turning the cozy little house into a larger, more comfortable home suitable for a growing family. Hermione was rather cranky through the project so Draco tried to keep her busy after work and on weekends and took her on a long holiday at the end while the decorators came and furnished the new rooms.

The look on her face when she saw the expansion was priceless. She had never lived in a home so large and was surprised that he had been able get it done so quickly. She had been touched by the study/library he had built for her, filling it from floor to ceiling with rare texts, but it was the “baby suite” that had set her to tears. A large, airy room filled with natural light spilling in from the ornate bay window. Muted shades of sage, ivory and beige accented dark wood furniture and a sea of toys. Framed prints of fairytales were hung on the walls and a small, framed photo of the two of them sat on a small table beside the cot. It was in a word, perfect.

By June Hermione had grown to proportions she had no idea her body was capable of achieving. Their child rolled and kicked within her incessantly and while she loved the fact that she was nurturing their legacy, their immortality within her, she was ready to have the pregnancy part over and hold their child in her arms. June also brought Draco’s birthday and Hermione had gotten the bright idea to host a barbecue in celebration. 

Why she had chosen to host a social event in her last weeks of pregnancy she could not fathom but their house had filled with friends and family. Draco had enjoyed giving them all a tour of the new addition and had especially enjoyed showing off his shiny new riding mower. His parents were of course horrified to discover that Draco was tending to his own lawn care and not using house elves, Hermione had feared that they would go into heart failure when they saw him taking the bins to the curb. 

She had come to a point of understanding with her in-laws. She and Narcissa had bonded over the baby. The older witch was more than excited by the coming grandchild and had already put in a request for several more. Draco was all for it, telling his mother he was more than happy to keep Hermione pregnant for the rest of their lives, getting her pregnant was his favorite past time. Narcissa of course had not thought about the how when she made her request, but Draco had jumped all over it and enjoyed the chance to aggravate his mother.

Lucius had been sitting on the proverbial fence it seemed. He said nothing in support of their marriage but neither did he insult the union. It was almost as though he had been undecided about his own feelings. They got along well enough, enjoyed discussing and debating various topics. They found each other intellectually stimulating and slowly began forming a friendship. He often made little jests at her expense but as she grew more comfortable in her role as a member of the Malfoy family she began jabbing right back. 

It was during Draco’s birthday celebration that she had finally succeeded in breaking the ice completely and toppling Lucius from his seat on the fence. She was in the kitchen, standing at the sink eating cucumber slices dipped in ranch dressing when he stepped up beside her.

“What are you eating?” He asked, his lips twisted in disgust.

“Cucumbers and dressing….I can’t seem to get enough of them.” She said sheepishly. “Ooomph.” She grunted and laid her hands on her belly.

“Are you alright?” He looked concerned.

“I am fine; your grandchild is a rather rowdy little sprite.” She saw his eyes drift to her belly and soften just a little.

“Does it pain you?” 

“No, well, sometimes. Sometimes it kicks so hard I lose my breath.” She laughed. “Draco loves to feel the baby move.”

“I’ve seen him touching you.” He said quietly.

“Did you never feel Draco moving when Narcissa was pregnant?” She asked.

“No, she took to her bed when she learned she was expecting. I sat with her for an hour each evening where she was covered in blankets…I never even got a look at her pregnant. Do you ever rest?” He asked.

“It isn’t necessary for me to take to my bed. It is perfectly healthy for me to remain active. I prefer it.” She said, washing her hands and drying them on a towel. “Would you like to feel the baby?”

Lucius looked horrified, his cheeks flushing.

“Erm…that would be inappropriate…” He looked so flustered she couldn’t help but smile.

“No it wouldn’t, you’ve seen me naked, what could be more inappropriate than that?” She took his cane from his hand and laid it on the counter then reached for his hands. She brought them to rest with one on the side of her expansive middle and the other at the front.

“I don’t feel anything.” He said, his brow furrowed in concentration.

“Just give it a moment.” She said softly. Sure enough, within a minute he felt the sharp kick and roll against his hands as his grandchild moved within his daughter-in-law’s womb. “See, the baby is saying hello to its grandfather.”

The look on Lucius’s face was heart wrenching. He looked happy and so utterly grateful as he smiled while the baby continued it’s writhing. 

“Thank you for that, Hermione.” He said with a soft caress against the curve of her belly.

“You are welcome…Big Daddy.” She grinned, winking at the older man.

“Bloody hell!” Harry’s shocked gasp caused them both to jump. “Please tell me I didn’t just hear you call Lucius Malfoy Big Daddy.” She could still chuckle at the memory.

As June was drawing to a close her frustration with her pregnancy was growing worse. She lay on her side staring into the darkness, wide awake as it was impossible for her to get comfortable. Draco was curled around her back, his hand resting lightly on her tummy and Studly was curled up at their feet snoring. Her back hurt and she wished with everything in her that she could just get comfortable and go to sleep.

The baby kicked and her bladder began to spasm. With a groan she rolled out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom only to stop suddenly in the middle of the room as a trickle of hot fluid rolled down the inside of her thigh. Her eyes widened as the first, dull cramp rolled through her belly, tightening her abdomen painfully.

“Draco!” She gasped his name as she stood there clutching her belly while a small puddle began to form around her feet.

“Hmmm?” He muttered sleepily from the bed.

“Draco!” She cried again, looking back over her shoulder as he pushed up onto his elbow and stared at her through half closed eyes.

“What…did you wet yourself?”

“No, you moron! My water broke…baby is coming.” She said. It took a moment for her words to register and then Draco flew into action. He was dressed in what seemed like seconds, hopping across the room on one foot while tugging a sock onto the other one as he went to their wardrobe and grabbed her bag. While she changed her clothes he rang Potter and sent an owl to his parents, then finally they accessed the floo and stepped into the hospital waiting room.

Draco was nervous and kept shifting his weight from foot to foot as they checked her in and settled her into a room. Spells were cast to monitor mother and baby, the sound of the little ones heartbeat echoing around the room. Things were bearable for a while, and then as things progressed his normally clean spoken wife began swearing like a Knockturn Alley whore.

“Oh my god! Draco, I hate you!” She groaned as she rolled onto her side clutching her stomach.

“I know…I hate me too.” He said, rubbing her back. He looked up when his bleary eyed parents and Harry and Ginny Potter entered the room. He looked pathetic as he stared at them with pleading eyes.

“Stop touching me!” She growled reaching back to swat his hands away. “If you could keep your damned hands to yourself I wouldn’t be here now!”

“Sounds like you are getting close.” Harry chuckled.

“Fuck off, Harry!” She shouted, an anguished cry escaping her as another round of contractions hit her. 

“Oh yeah…she’s close.” He said, laying his hand on Draco’s shoulder. “How are you holding up, Malfoy?”

“Sod it all, Potter, she’s fucking terrifying!” He whispered.

“I can hear you!” She growled, glaring at him over her shoulder.

“How are you doing?” Lucius asked, squatting down beside her bed so they were eye to eye. He reached out and clasped her fingers in his.

“I hate your son. He’s a randy prick who needs to be neutered.” She cried, fat tears sliding down her cheeks.

“I know, would you like me to do it?” He asked with a serious expression.

“Hey! No plotting on the husband’s bits!” Draco frowned at his father. He had grown quite fond of Hermione in recent months and he had no doubt that if she asked him to his father would hex his balls in a heartbeat.

Hours passed until finally the medi-witch said that it was time. Everyone cleared out with the exception of Draco who remained by his wife’s side as she strained to push their child into the world. He watched in horrified fascination as she lay grunting and sweating, her face scrunched and purple as she pushed. He felt utterly useless as he watched. What had he ever done that could compare to what she was doing at that moment? After ten hours in labor and an hour of pushing, Thorne Julian Malfoy came into the world screaming for all to hear. 

Hermione yawned and sat up in their bed. A quick glance at the window let her know it was just before dawn as the sky was a pale shade of gray. She glanced over at the empty space beside her and then to the empty bassinet and her brow furrowed. She slid from their bed and made her way down the hall on bare feet towards the back of the house, the tinkling sound of the piano guiding her way.

Draco’s bare back was to her as she stepped into the music room. He was sitting at his piano with Thorne cradled in one arm while he played a soft lullaby one handed. Studly lifted his head and looked at her for a moment before lying back down on the floor at Draco’s feet. The dog could always be found wherever Thorne was and he would whine when they went out with the baby. Hermione knew she would never have to worry, Studly, poor pathetic creature that he was, would always protect his young master.

Draco looked back over his shoulder and smiled when he saw her coming towards him. She was wearing one of his old Quidditch tees, her soft, round thighs tantalizing him as she strode across the room with her tousled hair and sleepy eyes.

“What are you doing?” She asked softly, staring down at the beautiful little bundle nestled in the crook of his father’s arm.

“Thorne needed changed and he was a bit restless, we didn’t want to wake you so we came in here for a bit of a song.” He said. “It worked, he’s sleeping again.”

“So that means you are coming back to bed, right?” She asked, a soft smile on her plump lips as she raked her nails lightly over his shoulder.

“Yes, ma’am….just let me put this little man down for the night and cast a silencing charm around the bassinet and I am _definitely_ coming back to bed.” Draco grinned as he slid from the bench and sidled up beside her, slipping his arm around her waist and leading her back to their bedroom. 

He had heard it said that men lost some of their desire for their wives when they became mothers. He wondered what kind of man felt that way because he certainly didn’t, if anything the fact that she had given birth to his child made him want her more. It frightened him at times how much he loved her. 

He tucked Thorne back into his wicker bassinet and then climbed between the sheets with his wife. As he pulled her to him and lowered his lips to hers he said a little prayer of thanks to anyone who was listening that she had wandered into his pub that lonely spring night and made his life worth living.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~

Thanks for reading everyone!!! This was so much fun to write…just easy and relaxed with no huge plot to try and weave….It was a pleasure! Now….off to play with Severus!


End file.
